The Legend of Zelda Un nuevo comienzo
by Dark.Link.cr
Summary: Mi primer fic, Link busca afanosamente una vida normal, pero apesar de esto se encontrara con multiples dificultades y un amor inesperado. Link debera enfrentarse a su peor enemigo, y su vida colgara de un hilo sujetado por las diosas.
1. Capítulo 1

**Es mi primer fic así que por favor dejen reviews, ayúdenme con cualquier sugerencia, y espero no dejarlo a la mitad...jejeje, aquí está mi pequeño fic, y terminare apenas pueda, incluso en vacaciones me es difícil de escribir por las cosas que debo hacer, en fin quiero agradecer a mis amigos y amigas que me ayudaron a escribir esto, y que me ayudaran (eso espero ¬¬), en fin, a y una cosa más nada de the legend of zelda me pertenece, excepto un poster en mi cuarto..Jajaja, (mal chiste lo sé), así que este fic, no gano ni un centavo solo me entretengo yo y espero que a uds. GRACIAS...**

**Prologo **

Un joven encapuchado, camina solitariamente por las praderas de Hyrule, mientras que en sus pensamientos no pasa nada más que tristes recuerdos, y separaciones. Solo en el mundo, después de haberle salvado, sin nadie a quien acudir, o con quien refugiarse, el joven encapuchado camina sin rumbo alguno.

Podría pensar que es un desperdicio existir, una vez su misión cumplida quien más lo va a necesitar, que debía hacer ahora, que puede vivir como cualquier otra persona. Por más que intenta no puede olvidar las múltiples batallas, y todos los individuos que alguna vez fueron afectados por las decisiones que tomó. Es el pasado lo que lo mantiene vivo, su ánimo y optimismo fueron desechos. Su coraje de que le sirve ahora, cuál será su propósito en la vida, ahora que su misión ha terminado, no lo sabe, pero ahora, decidido a donde ir nada le impide que vuelva a su antiguo hogar, antes como niño, ahora como un joven de escasos 17 años.

El bosque Kokiri, un lugar lleno de misterios, tanto para los que no habitan en él, como para los que sí. Personas niño, podría decirse, niños que juegan y se divierten, mientras ninguno sabe lo que pasa en el mundo exterior, nadie supo sobre el héroe del tiempo, nadie supo sobre la batalla mítica que tuvo lugar en el lejano castillo del Hyrule, nadie reconoce al joven encapuchado que finalmente llego al vasto bosque en cierta forma custodiado por los Kokiris.

Calladamente camina por entre arbustos y escasos llanos, charcos y lagos, todo parte de la pequeña ciudad de los niños, en donde el regidor, el árbol Deku, sabio y fuerte, les ayuda a sobrevivir a los niños. Los niños lo notan y algo asustados, se meten rápidamente a sus casas. El encapuchado mira a varios lados, sin saber bien que hacer ¿a quien busca ¿Qué es lo que realmente quiere encontrar en ese lugar ¿Por qué volvió después de saber que no pertenecía a ese lugar?, son preguntas que no pudo responder, y de pie miro a todos lados, y sin preguntar nada a nadie se encamino al Bosque Perdido.

El bosque perdido, todo un misterio, tal vez uno de los más grandes en todo Hyrule, pero ¿qué hacia ahí?, la música proveniente de los niños calavera habitantes del bosque, el cual se conecta al de los Kokiri, no se distraen de su melodía y continúan tocando y bailando con sus flautas. Sabía que entre este lugar extraño, con varias salidas, pero solo una entrada, estaba en el templo del bosque, la niña que alguna vez fue su amiga.

-Saria….-pronuncio débilmente mientras su capucha solo lo ocultaba más, haciéndolo ver sombrío.

Momentos después camino certeramente usando uso de su memoria para recordar el viejo camino, que lo conduciría hacia su amiga, esperando que le dé una respuesta de valor, para recobrar el ánimo de su existencia, para recobrar el ánimo perdido para avanzar en su más grande misión, la vida.

Cpitulo1. Una vieja amiga

Caminando por los poco visibles senderos, y equivocándose de camino repetidas veces, logro llegar finalmente donde se encontraba un lobo de plata, con colmillos afilados, cuyo trabajo era custodiar la entrada al templo. Esto no le dio mucha importancia el joven encapuchado, ya que un animal de esos, no era un rival digno, pues gracias a la práctica y ejercicio, se volvió un maestro con el arte de la espada. Pero el lobo al verlo, se quedo quieto y no hizo movimiento alguno, hasta que se hubo ido el encapuchado. ¿Miedo tal vez?, puede ser respeto, o en un caso remoto, lo habría reconocido, pero esto no preocupo más al hombre sombrío que caminaba por el bosque.

Mientras caminaba por este lugar, varios recuerdos le vinieron a la mente, y no pudo sentir nostalgia, por aquellos buenos días, en donde su vida estaba completa, y ahora con nostalgia sabía que estaba totalmente vacía.

_-¡Vamos Link camina! - decía la niña de cabello verde._

_-¿Pero estas seguro que él árbol Deku no se enojara?- respondió el niño de cabello rubio con una mirada algo insegura._

_-Tranquilo, si se enfada, yo veré como lo tranquilizo, vas a ver que todo va a salir bien- la niña le sonrió y esto le trajo confianza a Link._

_El niño, ahora tranquilizado corrió detrás de ella, y con coraje fueron juntos a través de los árboles y plantas que crecían en el Bosque Perdido. Ambos reían, y se divertían sanamente, mientras jugaban en los bosques y tarareaban canciones y sonatas. _

_-Siempre estarás con migo ¿cierto Saria?_

_-Sí Link, nada nos va a poder separar. Nunca dejaré que te suceda nada- le respondió la niña, con una voz dulce y cariñosa._

_Fin del Recuerdo Rápido_

Seguía caminando calladamente, mientras esos recuerdos de infancia le venían a la memoria. Todo es pasado, pero todo ese pasado era lo que lo mantenía con vida en estos momentos, a pesar de no saber qué es lo que realmente buscaba.

Caminando ya por el sendero que lo conduciría al templo, comenzó a pensar sobre lo que pasaría cuando tuviese ese encuentro, con su vieja amiga de la infancia, la cual no veía hace unos 7 años. ¿Cómo reaccionaría?, era la principal pregunta que se formulaba en la cabeza repetidas veces, ya sin poder controlarse por la desesperación, y la intriga que lo dominaban para ese momento, decidió correr hasta llegar frente a la vieja amiga, frente a frente quería estar el de ella, pero extrañamente el lugar en donde solía recordar que ella acostumbraba visitar, yacía vacío y sin rastros de quien iba en busca.

Link se quedo observando detenidamente el lugar, reviso cada cosa y se dio cuenta que hasta la última roca se encontraba exactamente como recordaba. Ahora sin estar muy seguro de que hacer, camino hasta el tronco que servía de silla para ambos amigos de la infancia, y lo toco con nostalgia, luego sentándose en él se quito la capucha, mostrando al joven guerrero, de ojos azules, piel clara, y cabello rubio, sus orejas puntiagudas adornadas con un par de aretes, y en cubriendo su cabello un gorro verde; así se veía el héroe de esa tierra extraña.

Esperando que algo ocurriera se quedo sentado un tiempo indefinido, no supo si fueron minutos u horas, pero se quedo esperando, ignorando lo que esperaba, pero ahí se mantuvo hasta poco después del medio día.

-No voy a encontrar a Saria si me quedo aquí sentado…- se dijo para sí mismo, mientras sonreía un poco.

De pronto a sus oídos llegaron las débiles notas de la música que los niños calavera tocaban, recordó que esa melodía no la inventaron ellos, de hecho esa música se la dio el árbol Deku, a Saria, la cual se convirtió en la favorita de esta última. Recordando todo esto, puso su mano en el bolso que cargaba, y buscando entre muchas cosas, logro encontrar una ocarina azul, con el símbolo de la Tri-fuerza en ella, la saco y la miro por unos instantes antes de llevársela a la boca, y comenzar a tocar esa melodía que tanto le recordaba a su mejor amiga.

Sintió como todo el bosque callaba, para oír la melodía alegre que salía de ese instrumento tan peculiar. La música empezó a alegrar a Link, después de toda una canción del bosque, logra hasta reanimar al más triste de los Gorons.

Luego de un rato, la melodía cesó, y con un poco más de ánimo, guardo la ocarina, y miro alrededor, recordando una lejana escena de su vida.

_Recuerdo Rápido _

_-¿Estás segura de que, que esto está bien?-pregunto Link, mientras abrazaba a su amiga._

_-No importa, el árbol Deku no puede vernos, y ningún kokiri, viene jamás a este lugar –respondió alegre la niña de ojos verdes._

_-Pero… ¿no se supone que esto es prohibido, para los niños?_

_-Eso es lo que dice el árbol Deku, pero yo he visto por el espejo del bosque muchas gentes haciéndolo._

_-Puedes que tengas razón, pero ¿entonces debido a que nos lo prohíben?_

_-No se Link, pero muchas cosas nos prohíben sin que sepamos el por qué._

_Hubo un silencio momentáneo entre ambos niños, se veían mutuamente a los ojos, y veían reflejado un sin fin de sensaciones, en esos ojos verdes, y en esos azules._

_-¿Entonces lo vamos a hacer?_

_-Si tú quieres sí._

_-De acuerdo- respondió inseguro el niño de cabello rubio._

_Luego ambos niños se abrazaron como si fueran a dejar de ser los mismos, una forma de despedida se podía decir, y luego se vieron un momento más, Saria cerró los ojos y Link hizo lo mismo, y por un momento, acercaron sus labios convirtiéndose en uno solo, por aunque fuera unos segundos._

_Fin del Recuerdo Rápido_

Link, recordó ese momento especial, en donde ya no sentía como un niño, de hecho en ese instante hasta creyó haber aumentado de tamaño, y todo por las múltiples sensaciones que experimento en ese momento, justamente en ese mismo lugar en donde se encontraba de pie.

-Mi primer beso… y mi único hasta ahora… no sé que me depara el futuro, pero a veces prefiero vivir en el pasado- reflexiono – y aunque nunca supe lo que realmente sentía por Saria, lo que no puedo obviar es que cueste lo que cueste, debo encontrarla, y abrazarla aunque sea por un solo instante.

Con estos pensamientos, se dirigió hacia el templo del bosque, y decidido a encontrar a su amiga, iba a enfrentar los múltiples peligros, que representaba ese templo.

Al frente del templo, estaba un gran símbolo de la Tri-fuerza, y su entrada principal estaba protegida por 2 enormes lobos, los cuales se limitaban a ver al hombre que venía hacia ellos.

-Más problemas… si tuviese la Master Sword, podría vencerles fácilmente, pero entonces tendré que defenderme con la que ando…- murmuro para sí, mientras sacaba la espada y se ponía en posición de combate.

Los lobos aun inmóviles, tenían fijamente sus ojos puestos en él, hasta que uno decidió atacar; saltando de un lado al otro, corría hacia su adversario, mostrando dentadura y garras, su pelaje erizado, y su hocico desafiante, se abalanzaron contra el guerrero. Este último solamente logro escapar de las garras de la fiera, saltando hacia atrás, seguido de un ataque fallido con la espada al animal. Ambos se vieron fijamente, y el lobo desafiante, mantenía el hocico abajo, y mostrando los afilados colmillos, dispuso a retomar el ataque, pero aun más rápidamente el guerrero, salto sobre el animal, clavándole la espada en mitad del lomo, la bestia no pudo más que caer al suelo y agonizar un poco, antes de su rápida muerte.

El otro guardián aun seguía inmóvil a pesar de las acciones de Link, Link miro desafiante al guardián, al parecer un animal sereno, pero en el fondo el guerrero del tiempo, sabía que ese animal debía de ser peligroso.

El animal se dispuso a atacar, pero tan rápidamente que apenas le dio tiempo a Link de cubrirse con el escudo y salvarse de tal vez una fatal herida, de repente se dio cuenta que en el hocico del lobo se encontraba su capucha, se la había quitado en el ataque, por lo visto era fuerte y también rápido.

-Bien amigo, esto será interesante- Link sonrió para sí, y luego de ponerse en posición ofensiva, era esta vez su momento de atacar. Ya sin capucha a Link se le lograba notar sus ropajes verdes, guantes dorados y botas de cuero, la vaina de su espada lo mantenía en la espalda, al igual que su arco y flechas. El resto de su cuerpo era protegido por una especie de maya de acero, al parecer de un color blanco, y en su mano izquierda finalmente se le denotaba un símbolo de tres triángulos encerrados en uno solo.

El ataque comenzó, y mientras el lobo ágilmente saltaba hacia atrás y hacia delante, Link de vez en cuando hacía uso de su agilidad y destreza para contraatacar, en debido momento el lobo logro saltar encima de su adversario, Link puso el escudo y se protegió, pero cayó al suelo, debido al peso del oponente, una vez, ahí, el animal aprovecho para herirle el brazo derecho, con el cual sostenía el escudo.

Al ver esto, Link se puso nuevamente de pie, y serenamente espero el ataque de la fiera, hasta que estuviese lo suficiente mente cerca, para atacar.

"Fuego de Din" pronuncio el joven, seguido de esto brotó de sus manos una especie de fuego, el cual atajo al animal que iba en pleno salto, la bestia herida cayó, finalmente Link se le acerco, y ya siendo el vencedor, decidió acortar la agonía de su oponente.

-Me diste más problemas de los que pensé- dijo mientras se vendaba la herida de su brazo.

Finalmente, Link entro por la puerta que lo conduciría adentro del templo, y abriendo la ya muy vieja puerta, camino por entre el oscuro pasadizo. Llego hasta el centro del templo, y vio que una de las llamas del bosque faltaba, decidió ir a investigar, pues si no, no encontraría a Saria.

Faltaba la llama morada, sabía que uno de los fantasmas la tenia; esta escena recordaba mucho a la primera vez que estuvo en ese templo, todos los acertijos y problemas que le causo conseguir el medallón de los sabios del bosque, fue verdaderamente un gran dolor de cabeza. Después de caminar por algunos caminos escondidos, pero que ya conocía, anduvo sin rumbo alguno por indeterminado lapso de tiempo, sin estar seguro donde buscar, y además de eliminar algunos enemigos de poca fe, continuo su camino a través del enorme templo, siguiendo su intuición, y sus recuerdos del lugar.

Al cabo de algún tiempo el templo fue totalmente recorrido excepto una habitación, de seguro ahí se escondía el fantasma, ladrón del fuego del bosque. Al entrar al cuarto, no solo logro ver al culpable de que faltase el fuego, sino que también logro ver varios stalfos alrededor del pequeño fantasma, el cual sonreía burlonamente.

Link frunció el seño, luego de esto saco su espada nuevamente y puso su escudo, para protegerse, los stalfos solamente sonrieron, sacaron sus espadas y escudos, y con una maniaca riza, se abalanzaron contra su oponente.

-¡¡¡Escudo de Nauru!!!- dijo el caballero, y una especie de escudo azul, rodeo el guerrero protegiéndolo de todo ataque, luego de protegerse Link contraataco con todas sus fuerzas, hasta destruir a cada uno de los stalfos, que ahora tenían en su rostro dibujada la agonía que sentían al ser destruidos. Quedando ya solo el fantasma, utilizo el grupo de multiplicación, pero no engaño al héroe del tiempo, y fue atravesado por una flecha, que ágilmente tiro con su arco, luego tomando la antorcha del sagrado fuego, lo devolvió a su posición original.

-Creo que aquí termino la emoción… al parecer esta pila de huesos, ya no son rival para mí- se dijo a sí mismo algo vanidoso.

Una vez hecho esto, camino hasta el centro del templo nuevamente, y he aquí una especie de elevador se había visto en medio de las cuatro antorchas del fuego del bosque. Link camino hasta el medio del ascensor, y este bajo a un lugar oscuro iluminado por unas cuantas antorchas, varias puertas con la insignia de la Tri-fuerza se veían por todos lados, y todas le conducirían a diferentes secretos, pero aunque ya sabía que se podían esconder grandes tesoros, lo único que quería encontrar era a su querida amiga, que por extraño que sonare sabía, que detrás de esas puertas estaba ella, pese a esto él no tenía el deseo de entrar a esa parte del templo.

Se quedo ahí de pie, durante algunos segundos, y luego de analizar cada puerta, cada entrada, cada posibilidad, decidió entrar por la puerta de color negro, no sabe porque, pero así lo sintió. Camino a paso decidido por la habitación, hasta tener contacto con la perilla que abría la puerta, bacilo por un instante, pero el coraje brillo nuevamente en él, y con valor entro en el oscuro cuarto.

De sus manos broto algo de fuego, el cual encendió una antorcha apenas visible entre tanta oscuridad. Camino con ella en la mano, mientras subía unas extrañas escaleras, que parecían no llevar a ningún lado. Ahora que lo reflexionaba nunca antes había estado en esa habitación del templo, y no se podía explicar cómo no pudo haberse percatado de esta puerta la primera vez que estuvo aquí.

Siguió su supuesto acenso, por algunos minutos más, hasta llegar a una pequeña plataforma, con forma heptagonal, en el medio yacía una espada, pero no se podía distinguir la forma, y al acercarse a esta, Link nunca llegaba, ya que su cuerpo se movía, pero no cambiaba de lugar, por más que intentase.

-¿Qué clase de artificio es este?- se pregunto a sí mismo, mientras dejaba de caminar- esto no lo puedo explicar, pues aun no logro comprender bien lo que sucede aquí.

Se dijo a sí mismo el joven de vestiduras verdes un tanto desconcertado. La jugarreta había sido extraña, y para nada agradable ya que termino confundiéndolo, pero decidido a no darse por vencido, utilizo el "Long Shot", arma, que además de atraer sus enemigos hacia él para luego atacarlos, le ayuda también a sujetarse de diferentes lugares, para llegar rápidamente, o ir por el aire, hasta un lugar fuera de su alcance.

Con este truco, consiguió llegar hasta la espada del centro de la plataforma, pero no toco la espada, porque presentía que algo no andaba bien.

-Con que eres tan astuto como te describieron ¿cierto Link?- dijo una voz algo tétrica, desde lo alto de la habitación-

-¿Qué?- respondió sorprendido Link viendo ahora hacia arriba

-Eres muy valeroso y tienes mucho coraje como para venir hasta aquí- dijo nuevamente la voz.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-¿Yo?... yo soy un guerrero excepcional, único, y el más fuerte de mi raza- el guerrero cayó al suelo pero era ocultado por las sobras del lugar, fácilmente se podía deducir que era un oponente bastante alto, y calculando se diría que media unos 2 metros y medio, y aunque esto no intimidara en nada a Link, el oponente sonreía diabólicamente.

-Dime tu nombre, y veamos qué es lo que tienes-respondió desafiante Link.

-¡Já!-se burlo- tienes valor chico; eso me gusta, mi nombre es Stalgron, rey de los stalfos, guerrero sellado en el templo del bosque- le decía mientras en medio de las sombras se distinguía una enorme espada con la hoja rojiza de la sangre que la ha teñido por las múltiples batallas

-Pues lamento decirte mi rey, que tu reinado se acaba hoy mismo- dijo en tono desafiante a su oponente, mientras desenvainaba su espada.

Ambos oponentes se vieron unos instantes, y luego se abalanzaron uno contra el otro precipitadamente, chocando espadas, y usando todas sus fuerzas para contener al otro, luego dieron un salto hacia atrás y quedaron nuevamente en posición de ataque.

Su enorme oponente con apariencia de un esqueleto, con vestiduras rasgadas, y con una corona que lucía en su cabeza, blandía su espada casi de su mismo tamaño, sostenida por ambas manos, mientras la furia de sus ojos se reflejaban, en el rostro serio de Link.

-Bastante bueno- dijo el rey- pero no será suficiente para mí.

-Solo pruébame- desafió el caballero de dorados cabellos.

El rey se abalanzo nuevamente sobre Link, pero este esquivo el golpe saltando por encima de él, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, Link fue golpeado por uno de los puños del rey siendo así lanzado al otro lado de la plataforma.

-AARRGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- se quejo Link por el dolor del impacto.

-Si vienes a pelear como niño, no te servirá de nada, y acabaras muriendo- sentencio el enemigo.

-Demonios, es más fuerte de lo que pensé- murmuro el héroe del tiempo.- pero eso no me detendrá!

Link se puso de pie rápidamente, y se dirigió a atacar de frente a su oponente, el rey intento haciendo un corte horizontal, pero Link lo evadió barriéndose por debajo del enemigo, luego salto y realizo un ataque circular, finalmente el cráneo del rey rodó por el suelo, y una vez exhausto y bastante adolorido a pesar de su único golpe, se arrodillo, y mantuvo el equilibrio con la espada.

-No me subestimes, pues yo jamás caigo en ese error- sonrió para sí, ya alegre por la reciente victoria.

Link camino hacia la espada clavada en medio del escenario, pero un mal presentimiento lo envolvió completamente, su cuerpo paralizado ahora, no respondía a ninguno de sus movimientos.

-Algo extraño pasa aquí, no sé qué, pero algo pasa- el guerrero sintió un nuevo escalofrío, y lentamente volvió a ver para atrás.

De entre las sombras apenas se lograba distinguir la silueta de un enorme cráneo levantándose del suelo poco a poco, hasta llegar a la altura de su adversario. El rey stalfo lo miro nuevamente con una gran sonrisa diabólica, mientras empezaba a reír poco a poco desjuiciadamente.

-¡¡Stalgron, pero como ha de ser posible!!?? – pregunto el joven consternado.

Stalgron dejo de reír y lo miro, sus ojos brillaron y un gran odio se logro percibir en el ambiente, el rey al parecer no queriendo caminar, y mucho menos atacar, permanecía de pie, inmóvil, y ahora en completo silencio.

-¿Qué acaso no te había derrotado ya?

-Eres muy fuerte, lo reconozco, pero no eres lo suficiente mente bueno para eliminarme…un solo ataque no será suficiente para vencerme patético engendro.

-¿Qué ¿a qué te refieres maldito?

-Ya verás- el rey sonrió, luego sus ojos brillaron de un color verduzco, y por último una extraña energía del mismo color emano de la boca del cráneo, se dirigió al inmóvil caballero y un sello quedo visible en el cuello de Link.

Link gimió de dolor, y seguidamente el rey le miro fijamente, mientras de nuevo se ponía en posición de combate, justo a unos metros de Link.

Link algo sorprendido por todo lo ocurrido, y adolorido por su nueva marca, desenfundó lentamente, seguido desenfundo y se preparo para atacar.

Ambos contrincantes se abalanzaron uno contra el otro, chocando varias veces su espada. El sonido de los metales golpeando era lo único que se lograba oír en todo el templo. Link comenzó sudar frío, el dolor iba aumentando mientras sentía como una especie de veneno recorría sus venas.

- Con eso aprenderás a respetar a los seres superiores a ti- sonrío Stalgron, como sabiendo bien el dolor por el que pasaba el héroe.

- Eres un maldito engendro…y como héroe, mi deber es eliminarte para que no hagas más daño.- Link corrió ágilmente esquivando dos intentos de corte de Stalgron, luego con un movimiento rápido le desprendió uno de los brazos esqueléticos.

El rey quedo inmutable, no podía salir de su sorpresa, sus movimientos eran perfectos, parecía que supiese ya el movimiento que iría a hacer, y a pesar de atacar con todas sus fuerzas el chico rubio, que mantenía el seño fruncido, demostraba total superioridad.

Link saltaba de un lado a otro, imposibilitándole a su enemigo atinar en el blanco, era rápido y preciso, y en cada ataque iba desprendiendo partes de su enemigo, que conforme cada una de ellas se debilitaba y tambaleaba de vez en cuando.

- ¡ATAQUE GIRATORÍO! –Link una vez estando cerca de su enemigo, hizo un ataque, que fragmento los pedazos unidos de su enemigo, el cual cayó en el suelo vencido finalmente.

-Lo que…tienes…ahí, es…la maldición...Stalfo…cada noche…cuando haya luna…llena…sentirás...un…dolor…indescriptible…para que así a convertirte…por un lapso…de….12 horas como uno…de no…so…tros.-pronuncio la cabeza, que brillaba de un color verdusco, antes de convertirse en polvo.

Link quedo en silencio, y miro los restos de su enemigo, ahora lograba moverse libremente y se dirigió de nuevo a la espada clavada en medio del antiguo campo de batalla.

El héroe del tiempo, adolorido ahora por la nueva marca que acaba de adquirir, tomo la espada clavada, una pequeña placa debajo de esta, decía "La negra espada del bosque, un arma gemela a la Espada Maestra".

-No tenía idea de que en este lugar hubiese una espada tan peculiar, y tan poderosa como la Espada Maestra- reflexiono Link, al leer la pequeña inscripción.

Luego de haber leído esto, la tomo y la saco de su base, la hoja de la espada brilló y luego el arma idéntica a la Espada Maestra tomo un color negro en su base, con ciertos adornos de hojas de color verde.

Link la miro, y probó la vaina vacía donde antes llevaba la espada legendaria, y calzo a la perfección, con su nueva adquisición.

Agotado de la lucha contra el rey de los stalfos, camino alrededor buscando algún indicio de Saria, pero en vano fue su esfuerzo.

Link continúo buscando otra vez por todo el templo, y aun así no la encontró. Después de su fallido intento, se sentó en unas gradas cercanas, y reflexiono, acerca de dónde estaría su gran amiga de la infancia, pero no se le ocurrió nada.

De repente una imagen de donde la podría buscar se le vino a la mente, se puso de pie, y saco su ocarina con la que toco el minueto del bosque. Seguidamente se transporto a la entrada del templo. Luego almaceno magia y utilizo el poder de Farore, para llamar a todo ser viviente del bosque y que le digieran donde se encontraba Saria.

-¿Por qué no pensé esto antes…?-Se pregunto Link con algo de ironía.

Todo el bosque empezó a contestar el llamado, pero en ese instante una joven chica de al parecer 13 años, se poso detrás de Link, una joven de cabello y ojos verdes, vestida con un ropaje del mismo color, el cual la falda le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, una especie de suéter debajo del vestido, y una mirada amigable y sonriente, estaban justamente ahora detrás del héroe del tiempo.

Link volvió a ver hacia atrás, y los ojos de ambos se cruzaron por varios segundos, ambos revivieron varios momentos del pasado con solo la mirada, y ninguno supo qué hacer en seguida, solo lograron verse profundamente.

-Sa…ria…-dijo Link alegremente mientras caminaba hacia ella muy despacio- No sabes cómo había deseado que este momento llegase.

-Link…te he esperado, por mucho tiempo…y ahora que estas aquí, no sé qué decirte…

-No digas nada…-Link tomo entre sus brazos a la chica y le abrazo tiernamente, mientras a Saria se le escapaban algunas lágrimas de los ojos por el reencuentro.

Ninguno de los dos tuvo palabras por algún tiempo, hasta que Saria rompió el silencio que se provoco durante el largo abrazo.

-Es un placer que estés de vuelta aquí en el bosque Kokiri, pero mi pregunta es ¿Qué te trajo aquí?, después de todo llegue a pensar que nunca volverías, y que el héroe del tiempo tomo otros rumbos. La verdad en estos 7 años, todo sigue igual, nadie crece, nadie sale del bosque, Mido sigue igual de engreído y fastidioso- ríe un poco – y el nuevo árbol Deku crece sano y fuerte.

-La verdad no sé qué es lo que me trajo aquí Saria, pienso que solo necesitaba verte, hablar con una vieja amiga supongo. En estos últimos 7 años, he estado bastante solo, sin nada que hacer… y pues, me siento bastante triste, como si no tuviese nada que hacer más en este mundo.

-No hables así – dijo Saria con preocupación en su mirada – claro que alguien te necesita, todos contamos con que protegerás Hyrule en caso de que venga algún otro caos.

-Pero ese sería mi único propósito, protegerlos de todo… no soy un muchacho normal, lo sé, pero a veces me hubiese gustado serlo. Todos a mi alrededor siempre felices, sin mayores preocupaciones, en cambio yo, debo de estar luchando con monstruos, y demás bestias.

-¿Pero acaso debes de seguir peleando?, no es necesario, solo saca tu espada cuando sea requerida, fórmate una vida, haz lo que quieras vive como quieras, yo se que puedes lograrlo.

-No estoy seguro Saria… no he vivido nunca normalmente…

Saria quedo por un rato sin palabras, y ante un angustiado Link, no supo que responder. Ambos callados mirando hacia el suelo, no hablaban en lo más mínimo. Saria fue la que rompió el silencio.

-No puedo creer, que el héroe del tiempo, y poseedor de la Tri-fuerza del coraje, tenga miedo de emprender una nueva aventura; la aventura de vivir.

-Pero, es que… no estoy seguro… ¿qué es lo que puedo hacer como una persona normal? ¿A dónde iría y como viviría?, esas son preguntas a las cuales no les tengo respuestas.

-Yo se que puedes hacerlo – Saria sonrió y le besó la mejilla, exactamente en ese instante, a la mente de ambos regresa el recuerdo de su primer beso y también el último hasta ahora.

Ambos se miraron, y como si se hubiesen comunicado con la vista, se sonrojaron al recuerdo eminente de este acontecimiento pasado.

-Bien…-dijo Link – y tú… ¿qué has hecho? – dijo intentando cambiar de tema.

-Nada muy fuera de lo común, protegiendo el bosque con ayuda del árbol Deku, y estar regañando a Mido por sus constantes malacrianzas, aunque a decir verdad le haces mucha falta – ríe – ya no tiene con quien pelear.

Le sale una gota de sudor en la nuca a Link mientras sonríe un poco, olvidándose así de su preocupación. Ambos seres hablaron y rieron durante varias horas, hasta que la profunda noche cubrió todo el bosque. Link y Saria, luego de un tiempo se quedaron sentados viendo las estrellas en silencio.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos ya.

-¿Y a donde iras tu?- pregunto Saria.

-No lo sé, pero no creo que deba quedarme en el bosque kokiri… debo irme un poco más lejos y relacionarme con Hylians, si lo que quiero es empezar nuevamente una vida.

-¿Entonces te volveré a ver?

-Tenlo por seguro – Link se levanto y abrazando por algunos segundos a Saria comenzó a alejarse. – Gracias por todo Saria, créeme, que nunca olvidare tu amistad.

Link se alejaba un poco más reanimado, caminaba entre las sombras mientras los ojos verdes de la chica Kokiri lo seguían hasta que desapareció por completo. Por su parte Link, caminaba ahora con una actitud más positiva, pero con millones de incógnitas que rebotaban en su cabeza.


	2. Capítulo 2

**en el capitulo pasado de mi creación fue Estalgron, así que espero que les haya gustado, por otra parte que pasara con Link?, encontrara al fin lo que anhela?, volverá a ver a Saria algún día?, que es la maldición que le dejaron y como le afecta? terminare el maldito juego del Oracle of Season ?, esto y más en el próximo capitulo...que de hecho...aquí esta...jajajajaja, en fin me da pereza hacer previews en los capítulos pasados, así que las tonteras que deba decir las diré al principio de los fics...jejeje, espero pronto hacer un fic de Naruto, y uno de Megaman X, pero obviamente terminare este primero..n.n, así que me alegro y aquí esta el siguiente...A le doy las gracias a Katsura-chan por ayudarme a subir los fics...Pura Vida y Gracias...n.n**

Capitulo 2. El rancho Lon Lon

Link siguió caminando, sin rumbo definido por el vasto campo de Hyrule, y aunque caminaba reanimado, no tenía ni idea de a qué lugar podría llegar.

Vio algunos árboles frutales cerca de donde ahora se encontraba, y decidió comer algo, y descansar por un momento bajo la sombra de estos últimos. Link luego de comer un poco de fruta, decidió tomar una siesta y dejando su escudo y espada de lado, se puso su gorro sobre la cara y se durmió por algunos instantes.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de haber conciliado el sueño, una gran carreta que pasaba por ahí, saco a Link de su sueño, este despertó y miro al que conducía la carreta. No logro ver bien el personaje que pasaba, pero aun así decidió levantarse y pedirle que lo llevara a la ciudad más cercana.

-He…disculpe- dijo un tanto nervioso- ¿Sería tan amable de llevarme a una ciudad cercana?

El conductor lo miro, y solamente sonrió, Link solo quedo expectante ante la respuesta, de un hombre bajo de bigote divertido, una gran nariz, y una mirada amable, aunque un tanto adormecida.

-Bien chico, si quieres te puedo llevar, pero el inconveniente es que vengo de un pueblo, y me dirijo hacia mi rancho.

-No importa señor, la verdad no tengo donde quedarme, si quiere le sirvo como mano de obra, y a cambio usted me da un lugar donde quedarme…

El hombre regordete de mirada chistosa, barba y bigotes, sin cabello alguno en su cabeza, y una sonrisa siempre visible en su rostro lo miro, algo inseguro, pero con un corazón bondadoso opto, por darle una oportunidad al chico que tenía en frente.

-De acuerdo niño, súbete aquí con migo, te llevare a mi rancho.

-¡Gracias señor!-contesto Link con alegría por su tan buena suerte.- a propósito señor… ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Talon.

-¿Talon?... creo haber oído ese nombre en algún lado- Link se subió en la carreta mientras intentaba recordar.

-Es probable, soy el propietario del rancho Lon Lon, el rancho con la mejor leche en todo Hyrule.

-¡¿El rancho Lon Lon, conozco ese rancho, estuve ahí hace mucho tiempo, cuando era niño.

-Entonces probablemente sabes sobre nuestra fama, y la calidad de productos que ofrecemos- Talon sonrió ante el emocionado joven que iba a su lado.

-Cambiando de tema hijo ¿Cuál es tú nombre?

-¿Mi nombre?... a si pues… disculpe usted… señor Talon, mi nombre es Link.

-Pues mucho gusto Link, vas a ver que te va a encantar todo lo que tenemos en el rancho.

-Así lo espero señor.

Los dos viajeros, ahora en confianza hablaban animadamente sobre caballos, vacas y leche, mientras de vez en cuando Link se agarraba de algún lado para evitar caerse de la carreta que pasaba en constante movimiento. Al cabo de treinta minutos de viaje al fin se comenzó a divisar el gran rancho. Link visiblemente emocionado, se cayó de la carreta por estar saltando en ella como si aun fuese un niño.

-¡Auch!...eso dolió-Link se levantaba mientras Talon se reía del caído héroe.

Link de buen ánimo, se volvió a montar en la carreta y continuaron su viaje hacia el rancho sin ningún otro percance.

Cuando al fin se encontraron en el Rancho, Link bajo de la carreta y tomo sus pertenencias, y viendo todo a su alrededor, varios recuerdos volvieron a su mente.

_Recuerdo Rápido_

_-Que rancho más grande ¿estás segura de que aquí es donde tienes que ir? – interrogo el niño de verde a una yegua rojiza que andaba junto a él._

_El animal solamente asintió con la cabeza y luego relinchó._

_El niño y el pequeño animal caminaron por el rancho y entraron en este, viendo gran cantidad de ganado, y muchos caballos en un corral._

_Recuerdo Rápido_

Entraron al rancho, ambos montados en la carreta, Link mantenía su espada y escudo cerca de él, aunque algo le decía que no los iba a utilizar mucho por el momento.

Al entrar noto una gran casa de dos plantas al lado izquierdo del rancho, un establo al lado derecho, un gran corral en medio de todo por donde andaban varios caballos, y un gran granero al fondo.

Gallinas, caballos y vacas, eran los animales que abundaban por todos lados, que fascinaban los ojos del joven sorprendido y notablemente alegre con volver a ver estos animales, que para Talon eran demasiado corrientes.

- Si quieres puedes dejar tus cosas en una habitación de la casa, luego Malon te ayudara a empezar con los labores – Dijo Talon amable.

- ¿Malon? –pregunto Link, algo confundido pero familiarizado con el nombre.

-Si Malon, mi hija… ¡ha es cierto, tú no la conoces, pero lo harás cuando llegue al rancho.

-De acuerdo señor, y gracias.

Link y Talon sonrieron, luego el joven muchacho recogió sus pocas pertenencias y se dirigió hacia la habitación estipulada por Talon, por lo que dejo sus pertenencias, y se tiró en la cama a pensar.

Pensamientos le pasaron por su cabeza, durante casi toda la noche, hasta que logro conciliar el sueño. Pensamientos profundos de cómo iba a ser su nuevo estilo de vida, un estilo de vida más tranquilo rodeado de gente amable y amistosos animales, todo el día haciendo entregas de leche y ganado, cabalgar y cuidar a los hermosos rocines que estaban en el establo, y compartir con aquella chica que desde hace tiempo ya no veía, y aunque ya casi no recordaba nada de ella, tenia presente sus rojizos cabellos largos, y aquella hermosa melodía que había resonado en su cabeza desde que entro al rancho.

Durmió plácidamente, con pequeños grillos, tocando sus melodías en las ventanas, algunas vacas mugiendo de vez en cuando, mientras los caballos relinchaban rara vez, ya que también guardaban reposo. La noche paso lenta y tranquila, sin ninguna molestia, todo era tal y como lo quería Link, al fin una vida normal.

Al comenzar el amanecer los gallos cantaron, en forma de despertador, y todos en el rancho se levantaban alegremente para comenzar sus deberes, todos excepto Link, el cual aun durmiendo sin ninguna preocupación, seguía con los ojos cerrados, y bastante tranquilo, teniendo así oídos sordos al sonoro canto de las aves que anunciaban el alba.

Algunos nuevos inquilinos del rancho, pues al parecer ha crecido un poco desde la primera visita de Link a ese lugar. Un par de mujeres llamadas Erien y Lethien comenzaban sus labores con las gallinas, mientras que Ingo, el hermano de Talon, fue a ver las vacas, y el generoso regordete de Talon, subía las escaleras de una casa antigua, que en su sala estaba adornada con flores, una mesa en el medio rodeada de sillones, más adelante una pequeña cocina alimentada por leña seca, en donde Erien, generalmente hacia la comida para todos, la casa también tenía una pequeña lavandería, donde cada miembro del rancho lavaba su ropa a mano, pero de vez en cuando el vagabundo de Talon, no realizaba esa labor por lo que frecuentemente Malon debía encargarse de esa tarea.

En el piso de arriba estaban todas las habitaciones, en las cuales dormían Talon e Ingo en una, Erien y Lethien en otra, y sobraba otra habitación, precisamente la de Malon, la cual es en la que duerme nuestro caballero errante.

Talon subió finalmente las escaleras y entro sonriente a el cuarto donde dormía el joven guerrero, viéndolo tan dormido decidió jugarle una pequeña broma, echándole el agua de un pequeño recipiente en la cara, a la reacción de Link fue un brusco salto pidiendo auxilio de que se ahogaba, mientras Talon se revolcaba en el suelo de las carcajadas que no podía contener.

-¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí? – interrogo el chico mojado, aun bastante sorprendido con lo que le había ocurrido.

-No…nada…solo…que…jajajajajajajaja…-reía Talon como loco, mientras veía a su joven huésped algo enfadado, y desconcertado.- No nada…jajaja…solo que vine…a despertarte…jajajaja.

Así siguió por un rato Talon, revolcándose en el suelo de la habitación, mientras miraba a Link, haciéndole ojos de quererle matar.

-Bien…pues gracias por despertarme…-Respondió finalmente el joven algo malhumorado con la broma.

-No te lo tomes a mal hijo, solo quería bromear un poco, es todo… ¿Dónde está tu sentido del humor? –replico el hombre regordete, mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Link resignado de una vez por todas, decidió encogerse de hombros y sonreír un poco, y levantándose, se puso las botas y el gorro, y salió de la casa junto con Talon. Ambos fuera ya en medio del rancho, Talon, comenzó a explicarle a Link el oficio que realizaría por los próximos días, mientras el joven escuchaba atentamente, y luego practicaba. Así pasaron la mayor parte del día, Talon enseñando los deberes que debería realizar más adelante.

Luego de un pequeño almuerzo, Link decidió pasear un rato por el rancho, pues sus deberes comenzarían hasta el día siguiente. Mientras caminaba, interactuaba con los otros compañeros de trabajo.

Al llegar al establo, se encontró con Ingo, el cual cepillaba algunas vacas, mientras se quejaba sobre lo tedioso del trabajo.

-Disculpe…soy Link…soy nuevo en el rancho mucho gusto – dijo el caballero del tiempo amablemente.

-Con que tú eres el nuevo inquilino…-Ingo lo observo por un momento- nada mal, por lo menos esta vez el idiota de Talon trajo a alguien que sirviera para algo.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?

-Pues a que el bondadoso de Talon, ayuda a todo el imbécil que se cruza en su camino, lo trae aquí al rancho, lo alimenta y le ofrece trabajo, pero todos los inútiles que trae siempre se van con el pretexto de que nunca quisieron la ayuda de nadie, y que el trabajo que realizan es demasiado aburrido.

-Pues yo no, yo vengo en busca de una vida normal, con un trabajo y todo como cualquier chico en el mundo.

-¿A qué te refieres con vida normal?

-Pues… no a nada…larga historia…-sonrío nervioso el chico de verde.

Ingo lo miro de reojo, luego tomo de nuevo el cepillo y siguió con su labor sin darle mucha importancia al joven que tenia al lado, su cara de pocos amigos, un hombre serio y dedicado, de unos bigotes largos y castaños, contextura delgada, y con la mayor parte del tiempo el ceño fruncido. De repente se detuvo de nuevo y vio al chico una vez más pero detenidamente.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí observando o ayudaras a un viejo como yo?-le dijo Ingo de mala manera.

-Sí…sí señor…-dijo Link con un nudo en la garganta.

Link, se puso a cuidar una de las vacas cercanas, con instrucciones gritadas del nuevo jefe malhumorado. Hacia tal y como le pedía Ingo, para dar buena impresión, poniendo todo su esmero y cuidando cada detalle, lastimosamente el mal genio de Ingo, hacia que por el más mínimo error se ganara una gritada de primera clase, con golpes en la cabeza incluidos.

-Bueno, la verdad no lo haces tan mal chico. ¿Es la primera vez que realizas este trabajo?

-Sí señor.

-Bien, lo haces bien, a pesar de todos tus estúpidos errores… cambiando de tema, estas aquí por qué quieres una vida normal, me dijiste ¿cierto?

-Hem… he sí señor, pero es una historia larga, muy fantasiosa, no creo que le guste oírla…

-Tienes razón no me gustaría, pero dime ¿con que intención estas aquí en el rancho ¿O acaso es que quieres quitarle el rancho más famoso en Hyrule, a mi hermano Talon?

-Pues no señor, vengo con la intención que mencione, una vida normal es todo lo que quiero; conocer gente hacer amigos trabajar como cualquier otro muchacho, y tal vez viajar algún día tranquilamente por Hyrule.

Ingo lo miro algo desconfiado, una mirada asesina, que a Link no le importo del todo, y ante tal indiferencia, Ingo se colerizo bastante, pero prefirió quedarse callado, y mirar como seguía trabajando el chico.

Así pasaron un par de horas, hasta que Ingo dejo ir a Link, a seguir su reconocimiento del terreno. Ingo siguió quejándose de su mala suerte, y de por qué debía seguir con este horrible trabajo.

Link siguió caminando hasta llegar al gallinero, donde Erien cuidaba las gallinas y Lethien recogía los huevos del día. Las dos mujeres jóvenes con menos de 30 años aun, no notaron la presencia del chico,

-Buenas tardes-dijo Link con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-Buenas tardes- respondió Erien. Ella era una mujer de 28 años, no era del todo delgada, pero tampoco robusta, parecía una persona amable y trabajadora, sus ropas de colores amarillo pálido y una chaqueta de cuero. Cabello oscuro y ojos claros, eran las características de la mujer que se encontraba frente a Link.

-Buenas- respondió Lethien un poco menos calurosa, ya que estaba algo ataviada con las gallinas. Lethien era un poco más baja que Erien, tenía ya casi los 29 años, su cara un poco más redonda, y su figura rellena. Llevaba con si una ropa parecida a la de su compañera, su cabello recogido con una cola, este era de color claro, sus ojos verdes y cara de buena persona, pero ahora estaba muy ocupada como para ser amable.

-¿Quieren que les ayude?, podría serles de utilidad, pero deberán enseñarme lo que debo hacer.

-De acuerdo, podemos empezar con el manejo de las gallinas- contesto Erien.

Comenzaron a realizar las tareas para cuidar a las gallinas, Link aprendiendo de buena gana y Erien, enseñándole con buen ánimo mientras Lethien caminaba atareada de un lado a otro en persecución de las gallinas.

Así pasaron por algunos minutos, más aprendiendo los cuidados básicos de los pequeños emplumados.

Link, finalmente al atardecer, llego al corral y donde corrían los rocines de un lado al otro, casi con total libertad. Link entro y recordó nuevamente su pasado, esta vez cuando entrego a la pequeña yegua que en algún momento fue su compañera.

_Recuerdo Rápido_

_-Disculpa… este caballito es de este lugar, según creo…_

_-¡Sí!- respondió una pequeña niña de cabellos rojos con vestido largo, que tarareaba una canción- Sí es Epona, una yegua del rancho, gracias por encontrarla, me tenía preocupada._

_-De nada, la encontré en la llanura y pensé que podía ser de este rancho, por lo que la traje- respondió el niño vestido de verde._

_-¿No eres de por aquí cierto?, vistes diferente… ¡ah sí!, te conocí en el castillo aquel día que esperaba a mi padre…eres el chico del hada no es así?_

_-He…si creo que tienes razón… mi nombre es Link…mucho gusto…_

_-Mi nombre es…_

_Recuerdo Rápido_

Link volvió a la realidad, sabía que realmente había estado ahí antes, y fue gracias a la yegua que una vez encontró. Miro a varios lados buscando al animal, pero en vano lo hizo, pues no la halló. Desilusionado decidió irse de nuevo a la casa, en donde lo esperaba Talon, para darle instrucciones para el día de mañana, además de una temprana cena, pues se levantaban desde muy temprano, y de la misma forma debían acostarse.

Luego de un tiempo, Talon, Ingo, Erien y Lethien, se sentaron a la mesa, seguidos de Link. Comenzaron a comer despacio y sin decir mucho durante los primeros minutos de la cena. El primero en hablar fue Link.

-Mmm… ya no lleva mucho tiempo en ausencia Malon?

Ninguno respondió, se suponía que Malon volvería en la mañana, específicamente antes del almuerzo, y aunque Talon intentaba disimular su preocupación, de vez en cuando se quedaba pensativo sin decir nada, y su graciosa y amable risa se le borraba de la cara.

-Seguro que tuvo un contratiempo – respondió Erien – de seguro se quedo entre los campos de Hyrule como tiene por costumbre y jugar con el caballo que lleva.

-Si…posiblemente está jugando mientras aquí trabajamos todos arduamente – respondió Ingo con tono serio, pero preocupado al mismo tiempo.

En la mesa se produjo un profundo silencio, solamente se lograba percibir el choque entre cubiertos y platos que abundaban en la mesa, todos preocupados y callados, pensaban en que podría ser de la suerte de la chica pelirroja.

Avergonzado por su comentario, Link bajo la mirada y vio por algunos momentos sus alimentos esparcidos en el plato, mientras todos cabizbajos comían en silencio.

-¿Dónde está?

Todos volvieron a ver al joven vestido de verde, un tanto sorprendidos.

-Se supone que fue por una entrega que debía hacer, a la villa de Kakariko, pero aun no ha vuelto, temo por su seguridad, después de todo es solo una niña… mi hija…-a Talon se le corto la voz mientras un par de lagrimas de preocupación rodaron por sus mejillas regordetes.

Link se levanto de su asiento, y algo decidido, solamente abandono la mesa y subió a la habitación que con gusto le habían asignado cuando alegremente le recibieron en el rancho.

Todos los demás en la mesa quedaron perplejos ante la reacción de Link. Todos se miraron las caras un tiempo, intentado preguntarse qué era lo que había pasado, sin una explicación clara sobre la reacción del joven. Erien y Lethien murmuraron algunas cosas entre ellas, mientras Ingo se decía a si mismo sus ridículas teorías, y amargados discursos que acostumbrados los demás poco caso le hacían.

En vez de eso, Talon miro hacia las escaleras que dirigían al aposento donde se retiro Link, y a pesar de no haber terminado de comer, se puso de pie y siguió la misma ruta que el chico rubio.

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto el hombre de bigote.

-Claro…adelante…-dijo Link en tono serio.

-¿Qué planeas niño, a donde quieres llegar?

-Me ofrezco para buscar a su hija, pues posiblemente le ocurrió algo de poca suerte, y mi deber como protector de Hyrule y héroe del tiempo, me conllevaran a arriesgar mi vida hasta el día de mi muerte, ya sea en manos de mi enemigo y sintiendo el frío acero atravesar mi cuerpo, o solamente expirar mi aliento hasta que no pueda más, descansando en una humilde morada que ojala tenga la dicha algún día de disfrutar.

-¿QUÉ?... ¿de qué rayos hablas chico?... me hablas de proteger, de héroe del tiempo, muertes sangrientas, espadas y últimos suspiros… ¿de qué diablos estás hablando?

-Discúlpeme señor Talon, la historia que llevo con migo, es muy larga de contar, pero le ruego que confíe en mi, y yo le traeré a su hija de vuelta, y vera como por el poder de las tres diosas lograre mi meta, y ojala tenga la dicha yo de narrarle algún día mis hazañas, y de cómo me convertí en lo que soy…

Talon guardo silencio mientras veía la seriedad del muchacho, mientras tomaba una vez más su espada, su escudo, y un instrumento azul al parecer una ocarina, la cual tenía estampado el sello de de la realeza de Hyrule.

-Me despido mi estimado amigo, y te ruego que tengas fe en mi, y alza tus plegarias a Din, diosa del poder para que me de las fuerzas necesarias.

Por la puerta de la habitación salió el chico con su gorro verde, espada y escudo en la espalda, con seriedad y decisión.

Sin saber por qué, al salir del rancho, Link sintió un extraño escalofrío y un dolor en su brazo, un olor a podredumbre lo infestaba, y un mal presentimiento.

-Hoy hay Luna llena…-exclamo finalmente.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Bien el capitulo pasado no fue muy emocionante, pero espero que si interesante, espero que dejen sus reviews en cada capítulo, para poder saber que opinan de cada uno, jeje, en tanto este capítulo no les prometo nada emocionante, pero servirá de trama y será fundamental para el siguiente capítulo, el NUMERO 4, jeje...bueno no es tan emocionante, pero en el 4 si espero dar la talla a la hora de las luchas...muchas gracias y nos vemos...n.n**

Capitulo 3. El chico Hada y la maldición de Stalgron

Link comenzaba a caminar por el campo de Hyrule, mientras el olor a podredumbre en su brazo comenzaba a ser casi insoportable. Eso sin mencionar el agudo dolor que sentía como se iban desgarrando sus músculos en todo el cuerpo, y partes de carne se desintegraban en la nada, su rostro se iba desfigurando mientras emprendía su marcha hacia la chica que debía encontrar.

Partes de carne aun quedaron pegados a sus huesos, pero aun así se diferenciaba una figura demacrada, desfigurada, devastada. Link se acercó a un pequeño riachuelo y se miro por unos instantes, su propia figura deshecha y destruida por la maldición de su enemigo. Ni siquiera el gran hechicero que venció hace varios años le dejo una marca tan profunda como por la que pasaba en estos instantes. Decidió sentarse un momento para descansar por todo el agotamiento físico que le dejo la transformación.

-Esto será desde las 6 de la noche a 6 de la mañana… más o menos por tres días, que es lo que dura la Luna completamente llena- reflexiono mientras miraba el enorme satélite surcando los cielos lentamente.

Se quedo ahí por unos instantes hasta que sintió fuerzas para continuar, a paso lento y aun bastante adolorido, respiraba con dificultad y su cabeza le daba vueltas. No lograba ver del todo con su ojo izquierdo y el derecho se había esfumado, con otros restos de su cuerpo.

-No tenía idea que ser Stalfo era tan difícil… lo que me preocupa ahora es tener que enfrentarme a alguien, o que alguien me vea en este estado.

Link dejo de meditar y siguió caminando buscando alguna pista de Malon, pero era inútil, en ese estado caminaba demasiado lento y aunque la encontrase no podría hablarle, pues lo más probable es que comenzara a huir.

Las fuerzas de Link le fallaban mientras cada paso, sentía que su corazón le pesaba, veía constantemente sus miembros, y a pesar de que sabía que era él, por momentos lo dudaba, no lograba reconocerse. Las criaturas de la noche, caminaban alrededor de él, un par de lechuzas revolotearon cerca de donde él estaba, mientras que algunas otras bestias, no se acercaban, o simplemente continuaban su camino. La oscuridad envolvía el ser de Link, mientras que este, guiado por apenas la poca luz que llegaba a su vista, continuaba; no estaba seguro de a dónde iba, pero continuaba caminando sin ninguna razón o motivo, solo porque sabía que lo debía hacer, algo en su mente le decía que Malón estaba cerca, y que no podía dejar de caminar.

Al poco tiempo, Link en su peregrinaje sin sentido ahora, pues no tenia pista alguna de donde iba, toco el agua del río que lleva al lago de Hylia, en donde su cuerpo desfalleció en el suelo, en donde quedo profundamente dormido, con sus pies bañados por el agua, y la Luna, iluminándole algunos rasgos de su cuerpo demacrado, la corriente no era fuerte, Link ya no sentía ni el frío ni el calor, y sus pies se dejaban ir por la débil agua que los tocaba, Link cerró los ojos, pero no estaba seguro de si estaban cerrados, o simplemente no podía ver del todo, no se acostumbraba a su nueva forma, no sabía por cuánto tiempo podría resistir esto, y no sabía siquiera si podría curar su mal o no.

-Nunca…pierdas…las esperanzas…-fue lo último que dijo Link antes de quedar profundamente dormido.

Al despertar, hacia una hermosa mañana, los árboles tocaban una suave canción con el roce de sus ramas entre sí, y las aves les hacían un pequeño coro, con los dulces sonidos de su cantar. El sonido del agua era claro, no había ni una sola roca en ese torrente de agua fresca y pura, y su frescura revitalizaba a todos los cuerpos que la tocarán.

-Buenos días joven…

Se oía la voz de una chica, Link, intentaba abrir los ojos, mientras el sol le encandilaba, aun recordaba las horribles sensaciones que le provocaba la transformación, y estaba asustado acerca de cómo le iría a afectar en la noche, en donde la Luna llena estará en su mejor momento.

Link abrió los ojos, intentando ver a la persona que le hablaba, y con su brazo derecho intento taparse un poco la luz del sol, viendo la figura prodigiosa y atlética de una chica perteneciente a la raza de los Zoras. Sus aletas bien torneadas, y su cuerpo esculpido por los mismos dioses, le hablaban con una voz dulce que asemejaba al canto de las aves, el color de su piel, era azulado pero tenía ciertas características y un poco de tonos verduscos que la hacían parecer una esmeralda.

-Bu...buenos días…-respondió Link en un tono bajo

-¿Se encuentra usted bien?, pues le vi tirado en el suelo, y pensé que estaba muerto, al oír su respirar me di cuenta de que no y decidí despertarlo.

-Sí…muchas gracias, es muy amable, creo que me quede dormido mientras caminaba, y pues termine aquí…estoy cerca del lago de Hylia…pero ¿por qué se encuentra una Zora en este lugar?

-Pues la verdad solo salí a pasear por Hyrule, a la gente de los dominios no les gusta salir, y dicen que no debemos mezclarnos con los Hylians, pero pienso que eso es pura payasada, por lo que de vez en cuando me escapo y doy una vuelta por el campo de Hylia.

-Ya veo…mi nombre es Link…mucho gusto…

-El mío es Darna, el gusto es mío- Darna se sentó junto a Link, quien intenta despertarse, y salir del trance en el que estuvo.

-Yo conozco a una Zora, supongo que habrás oído hablar de la princesa Ruto, no?

-Claro, la princesa esta reinando ahora en vez de su padre, el Rey se encuentra ya muy viejo y por el bien de él es preferible que descanse, por lo que los deberes reales y ese tipo de cosas quedaron a cargo de la princesa.

-Interesante, en realidad tengo tiempo de no ver a la princesa…-dijo Link algo pensativo, como recordando viejos tiempos.

_Recuerdo Rápido_

_-Si te doy el Zafiro Zora tendrás que prometerme algo ¡!!- sentencio la niña Zora._

_-Sí, sí, lo que tu digas, pero necesito que me lo entregues._

_-Cuando seamos mayores, deberás prometerme, que te casaras con migo!!!_

_-Sí, sí ya te dije que no importa haré lo que querías pero dame el Zafiro ¡!!_

_-Está bien…-la Zora sonrió mientras le entregaba la piedra preciosa a Link, que no tenía idea de lo que significaba casarse._

_Fin del Recuerdo Rápido_

Link parecía por un momento ensimismado y pensativo, después volvió a la realidad y miro a su compañera.

-¿Qué hacías tú en la orilla del río?-pregunto la Zora después de un pausado silencio.

-Pues como te dije me quede dormido mientras caminaba, busco a una amiga, su padre está preocupado y lleva bastante tiempo sin aparecer en el rancho.

-Una chica del rancho Lon Lon?

-Exacto su nombre es Malón…la conoces?

-Algo así, la vi un par de veces, cuando iba a Kakariko, y la saludaba, pero no la he visto en buen tiempo.

Link hizo una mirada preocupada, estaba ya la mañana llegando a las siete y treinta, y aun sin comer nada, sentía su cuerpo débil y pesado. Link hizo a intentar levantarse, pero sus fuerzas le fallaron y cayó apoyado en su brazo izquierdo.

-Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Darna preocupada.

-Sí…solo que aun me siento algo débil por la…-Link calló sabía que no era recomendable hablar sobre su transformación.

-Deberías venir con migo, no es recomendable que andes tan débil en medio campo de Hylia.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, vienes con migo, ya verás que te sentirás mejor-la Zora sonrió y le miró cálidamente.

Link no supo decir que no, había algo en esa mirada que le cautivaba, y aunque intentaba no salirse jamás de su misión, algo le decía que debía ir con ella.

-De acuerdo- dijo finalmente el joven guerrero, levantándose lentamente y con bastante dolor en sus articulaciones y músculos.

Darna le ayudó a levantarse, y comenzaron a caminar juntos hacia los dominios Zoras, mientras ella le comentaba y le mostraba esas pequeñas cosas que solo los de su raza conocían. Link reía junto a ella, y en cierto momento olvido sus preocupaciones y dolores, al compartir con esa chica hermosa y divertida. Siempre disfrutaba la compañía de la gente, pero su condición de héroe del tiempo, hacia difícil esta tarea. Los mantenía alejados del resto de las personas, por temor a que fueran heridas por sus enemigos. No tenía identidad secreta como algunos sheikas solían hacer, para que evitaran lastimar a sus familiares, pero Link no tenía familia, no tenía amigos, no tenía una vida que vivir. Lo que más añoraba era la misión más difícil de alcanzar.

Caminaba junto a la Zora, por un momento se vio nadando en el lago de Hyrule, y hablando con otros Hylians, recordaba como jugaba de niño con los kokiris, y como peleaba constantemente con Mido, indirectamente su mejor amigo, y también el peor. Estos recuerdos surcaban la mente del joven, mientras seguía a la Zora, que iba bailando, y riendo, mientras el agua a su alrededor iba al compás de sus pies al danzar.

En un momento, pasaron por un pequeño puente colgante, en donde Darna se tomo del brazo de Link, y se recostó en su hombro, este último se sonrojo un poco, y solamente atinó a sonreír. La Zora tomada del brazo de Link, siguió caminando junto a él, no pronunciaron palabra alguna, hasta llegar a la entrada de los dominios de los Zoras.

-Hemos llegado- Darna se despego del brazo de Link y entono con su melodiosa voz una canción en la lengua Zora, las cataratas que cubrían las puertas desaparecieron, y dejaron el paso libre para que entraran los viajeros.

Link recordó la primera vez que estuvo ahí, donde tuvo que tocar la nana de Zelda, para entrar a los dominios, y obtener el necesitado Zafiro.

Luego de que Darna entro, Link le siguió, y caminaron a través de la ciudadela, en donde el agua cubría todas partes desembocando en un enorme lago en medio de la ciudad, en donde muchos Zoras se desplazaban por medio del nado.

Darna guío a Link hasta su casa, en donde acomodo un lugar para Link, en donde estuviese cómodo para dormir en la noche, los otros Zoras, caminaban sin advertir al Hylian. Todos estaban muy ocupados como para ver quien venía o quién no.

Link caminaba tímidamente viendo las cosas que adornaban la casa de su anfitriona, que siempre mantenía una cálida sonrisa en su hermoso rostro. Ahora que la veía bien, la Zora tenía cierto atractivo, incluso para un Hylian sabiendo las diferencias que hay entre estos. La figura de su anfitriona era delicada y perfecta, una figura envidiable entre los Zoras a pesar de en su mayoría buena apariencia y excelente físico.

-Vives sola Darna?-pregunto Link con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-Sí…me fui de casa de mis padres a los 15 años, preferí vivir por mi cuenta y dejar de soportar los constantes regaños, de mi padre- dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco, sin saber si era por vergüenza o enojo.

-Ya veo…yo siempre viví solo…bueno con mis amigos, pero no conocí ni a mi madre o padre. Veras, yo cuando niño creí que era un niño Kokiri.

-¿Un niño Kokiri?- pregunto asombrada la Zora.

-He…pues sí, veras…cuando era pequeño mi madre al borde de la muerte me dejo al pie del Gran Árbol Deku, por lo que me criaron como un Kokiri.

-No tenía idea, entonces fuiste tú quien rescato a la princesa cuando el Señor Jabú Jabú, le tragó por error?

-Pues la verdad, sí, para que me dieran la piedra espiritual del agua, tuve que salvar a Ruto.

-La piedra espiritual!!!, te…te refieres al Zafiro Zora!!!!-pregunto asombrada la chica, mirando a Link, desconcertadamente.

-Esto…-Link supo que hablo demasiado, no debió mencionar sus aventuras del pasado, y menos de que tomo uno de los tesoros del reino de los Zoras- bueno es que veras, fue…una misión…pues la princesa Zelda me lo pidió….

-LA PRINCESA ZELDA!!!!-con tono aun más asombrada la Zora miraba a Link. Un chico que en algún momento no le pareció más que un joven normal, ahora le revela cosas que jamás imagino.

Link se dio cuenta que en vez de arreglar el asunto, empeoro las cosas, por lo que opto por guardar silencio, para ver cuál sería la reacción de su compañera.

-Eres más misterioso de lo que pensé, que otras cosas habrás conocido, con quien abras hablado, a donde habrás ido!!!!???-mencionaba la Zora, como en una especie de transe, mientras se imaginaba cientos de acontecimientos que envolvían al joven héroe, mientras sus ojos parecían un par de estrellas imaginando todo.

Link solo sonreía nerviosamente ante todas las especulaciones de Darna, pues sabía que el hablar de sus aventuras podría ponerle en una situación un tanto incomoda, en cuanto ser el héroe del tiempo.

Darna de un momento a otro se calmo, y meditando un poco miro al joven Link. Le miro de pies a cabeza, mientras este último tan solo sonría; ella lo miraba y se quedaba analizando, en realidad tenía muy buen cuerpo para ser un Hylian común, a pesar de que había visto chicos atléticos, ninguno con el cuerpo como el de Link.

"Es bastante atractivo", se dijo la Zora pensativa, mientras le miraba. De repente se percato de que Link le miraba algo con fundido a ella, quizá por la forma en que ella lo estaba examinando, o quizá porque también le miraba de igual forma.

La Zora se sonrojo, y desvió la mirada. Link confundido aun más, le había llamado la atención la forma en que la Zora lo había mirado, pero no se percataba, o más bien no tenía idea de que significaba esa clase de miradas. Después de todo un chico con una vida como la de él, nunca ha tenido tiempo de tener una relación más seria con ninguna chica, más que una amistad pasajera se podría decir.

-Entonces conociste a la princesa Zelda, Ruto, y bienes del bosque de los kokiri…que interesante.- dijo Darna intentando poner un tema.

-Hem…pues sí...nada muy especial…creo yo…

-Ya veo, en mi opinión si es algo bastante inusual, no todos los días se conoce a un Hylian que fue un niño hada-se rió un poco par a sí.

"Niño hada", así es como lo había llamado alguna vez aquella chica pelirroja del rancho, Malon…le enseño una canción, y recordó su hermosa cara. Ahora algunas cosas se aclaraban, veía con claridad sus recuerdos en la granja, y luego se acordó de la voz de ella…es cierto, él era el chico hada, en aquel entonces aun le acompañaba su buena amiga Navy la hada…es cierto…todos esos recuerdos, esos momentos que había olvidado para no volver a acordarse de su peor enemigo…no todo fue malo después de todo.

Link recordó ahora claramente como era Malon, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco, mientras sonreía ensimismado en sus recuerdos.

La Zora, miro como Link se sonrojaba y en sus pensamientos cruzo la idea de que ella le gustaba a él, aunque su idea estuviese completamente equivocada. Link se encontraba distraído, ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos, y no se dio cuenta de cuando la Zora se le acerco mucho, suficiente para que Link sintiera la respiración de ella sobre su rostro.

Link se percato de que sentía aire en su cuello, y movió un poco su cabeza, para ver qué era lo que sentía, haciendo que sus labios rozaran los de ella.

Link y Darna se sonrojaron, miraron se el uno al otro algo confundidos, pero Darna creyendo tener la razón acerca de sus pensamientos le besó tiernamente, a lo que Link no reaccionó, estaba demasiado sorprendido por lo que ocurría, no entendía bien lo que pasaba.

Su mente recordó de nuevo, el momento que paso con Saria hace ya varios años, pero al darse cuenta de que no era su querida amiga, hasta cierto punto se asusto, y dando un salto repentino se hizo para atrás pegando su cuerpo con la pared, con una mirada confundida.

- Esto… Link?... estas bien?- pregunto la avergonzada Zora, mientras le miraba sonrojada.

- Sí…si…-respondió Link aun algo confuso- solo que…me tomaste por sorpresa…

-Disculpa, no era mi intención…lo hice por impulso…yo pensé…

-Descuida-interrumpió Link- no debes de preocuparte por ello, después de todo no fue tan malo o sí?- una cálida sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Link.

La Zora avergonzada, bajó la mirada, y se encorvo un poco, Link amablemente, le levantó la mirada con su mano desde la barbilla y le sonrió amablemente.

Darna le miró con timidez y solamente sonrió un poco aun avergonzada y sonrojada al mismo tiempo. Link le puso la mano en la espalda y le beso la mejilla, esto provoco un mayor rubor en Darna. Link se puso en pie, y se sentó a limpiar su espada.

- De verdad es muy lindo…es todo un caballero…- se dijo así mismo Darna, mientras miraba al joven puliendo su espada con gran dedicación.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Aquí otro capítulo, espero que les guste como les prometí en el capitulo pasado, este tendrá un poco más de acción y será un poco más interesante, bueno por lo menos eso espero. Recordar que el fic no tiene ningún fin de lucro ni nada por el estilo, solo tiene el fin de sacarme canas verdes, por pensar como putas desarrollo esta historia, dichosamente creo que no soy tan jetas para esto... en fin los proyectos de nuevos fics, quedaran para después de terminar este, pues se ha vuelto más largo de lo que imagine, la verdad aun me queda mucho por contar, así que espero que se mantengan leyendo. Gracias a todas esas preciosas personas que me dejan reviews. La verdad se siente genial cuando alguien califica tu trabajo y espera que lo continúes, realmente me dan ánimos, aunque sean poquitos me animan a continuar. Gracias.**

Capitulo 4. El Estalfo de los Zoras

Al cabo de algunas horas, Darna y Link comieron tranquilamente en una mesa de la casa de la Zora; todo estaba muy bien, habían arreglado el mal entendido, aunque Darna se sonrojaba constantemente al mirar los ojos azules del caballero.

Link comía animadamente. Él era de las personas que casi nunca comían, y estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones, pero cuando tenía la oportunidad de comer, lo hacía hasta más no poder, por lo que Link se vació casi la mitad de las provisiones de Darna, que con gusto, pero con un dolor en su bolsillo le servía constantemente los mejores manjares que podía preparar, platillos tradicionales de los Zoras, la mayoría relacionados con el pescado.

-Pronto llegará la noche… esta atardeciendo, mira qué lindo…-menciono la Zora, mientras una pequeña ventana daba al exterior dejando ver claramente la luz del sol desde el sistema de cuevas submarinas del que se componía los dominios de los Zoras.

-Atardeciendo!...-dijo Link consternado, acordándose de nuevo el dolor que había sentido la noche anterior, y que hoy era completa su transformación.

Darna miró a Link con dudas en su cabeza. Que importaba que atardeciera, que importara si llegase la noche, pues en lo único en que pensaba era que tal vez podría sacar algo de provecho con Link en la noche.

Link se levanto alterado, pidiendo que lo sacase del lugar inmediatamente y diciendo que debía irse por razones personales. Darna, al ver que su oportunidad se estaba desvaneciendo, le abrazo inmediato y sensualmente se apoyo sobre él y con voz cálida y dulce le pidió que se quedara.

-Pero…es que….debo irme…es importante…-dijo Link mientras todo su cuerpo se estremecía ante la bella Zora.

-Por favor Link...quédate…no quiero que te pase nada…y será mejor que pases la noche aquí…con migo…-le susurro en el oído, utilizando sus recursos femeninos para convencerle.

-Pe…

La refutación de Link fue interrumpida, por la caricia de Darna en el pecho de él, que hizo que se estremeciera y mirándole a los ojos, Link acepto, aunque su estado era muy preocupante, y su mirada nerviosa.

Darna hacía y deshacía la cama, de Link, acomodaba afanosamente la casa, y sonreía cada vez que miraba a su acompañante, este le devolvía tan solo una sonrisa muy nerviosa, y preocupada.

La noche cayó, y Link estaba acostado preocupado, no podía dormir, sabía que en cualquier momento comenzaría su transformación, y estaba atento, para salir de ahí apenas pudiese. Darna se entre durmió, mientras esperaba el momento en que Link se durmiera, pero al verle despierto en cada momento, se resigno por unos instantes y quedó dormida.

La hermosa Luna y brillante comenzaba a hacerse notar en el cielo. La noche era callada y tranquila, tan solo se oía el relajante sonido del agua al correr por los múltiples ríos de los dominios.

Link abrió los ojos de golpe, se percato de que comenzaba a olerse lo que pareciese carne podrida, pero al cabo de algunos segundos dejo de olerla, mientras su vista se iba nublando, y su carne iba desapareciendo literalmente como por acto de magia. Link al sentir esto, y con la mirada casi nula, comenzó a correr hacia la salida de los dominios, pero sus piernas le fallaron. No entendía bien que era lo que pasaba, no sentía dolor alguno en esta transformación, a diferencia de la pasada, tan solo iba perdiendo sus sentidos poco a poco, hasta no sentir, ni oler y mucho menos ver nada.

Sus sentidos se iban desvaneciendo al igual que su carne, tan solo iban quedando sus huesos poco a poco, mientras ya sin ver nada tan solo escuchaba el agua débilmente pasar cerca de donde estaba. Llego el momento en que tan solo quedó el esqueleto del joven, y cayendo completamente en el suelo sin ver, sentir u oír nada, desorientado perdió el conocimiento.

El cuerpo del esqueleto quedo por un instante tirado en el suelo, mojado por las aguas que había en la mayoría de caminos del lugar. El olor a podredumbre había inundado gran parte de los alrededores de la casa de Darna, y esto despertó a muchos de los Zoras que dormían plácidamente incluyendo a Darna.

Algunos se percataron de un cuerpo tirado en el camino y se acercaron para averiguar qué había pasado y al ver el esqueleto se horrorizaron, preguntándose de quien era. Darna se acerco y al ver las vestiduras de Link, que cubrían el cadáver, se horrorizo y sus ojos aterrados se pusieron llorosos.

De repente, en un acto improvisto el esqueleto se levanta de la nada y el cráneo comienza a brillar, desde su interior con un color verdusco. Los Zoras presentes asustados se hacen para atrás al ver la escena y algunos sacan algunas dagas que llevan consigo.

El esqueleto queda inmóvil, y en posición vertical, mientras todos ven a la figura frente a ellos que se encuentra de pie.

El esqueleto se comenzó a mover lentamente mientras los Zoras que miraban retrocedían asustados. Era la primera vez que algo así pasa en los dominios. Claro que habían visto ya antes diferentes monstruos habitantes de Hyrule y mucho más los de los dominios, como los lobos de la nieve, pero jamás dentro de los dominios había entrado una aberración como la que contemplaban en ese preciso momento.

Movía las articulaciones de las manos, luego un poco las piernas y brazos, sus huesos tronaban entre sí, era un sonido suave, pero con la impresión de ser doloroso.

Poco a poco el esqueleto se movía, cada vez con mayor fluidez, mientras habría su mandíbula, e intentaba pronunciar palabras. Un sonido ensordecedor del crujir de los huesos era todo lo que lograba salir, sus movimientos comenzaron a dejar de ser torpes y moviéndose poco a poco, empezó a caminar desorientado y sin rumbo fijo, mientras algunos Zoras sacaban sus dagas en caso de necesitarlas.

El esqueleto se detuvo, y la luz verde empezó a parpadear, mientras su cabeza volvía a ver a todos con algo de susto, pero su expresión cambio a una maliciosa, por lo que asusto a los Zoras presentes.

Darna, horrorizada al mirar el esqueleto a unos cuantos metros de ella, y al saber que eran las vestiduras de Link, estaba petrificada y sin habla. De momento se comenzó a oír una voz tosca y grave que salía desde el interior de la calavera.

- Soy el máximo Estalfo…- pronuncio con su voz tenebrosa y raspada- y este…es el momento…en que todos ustedes…muran!!!

El estalfo se abalanzo contra uno de los Zoras que se mantenían valientemente, cerca de este, y fu partido a la mitad por un rápido movimiento de su espada. La reacción de los Zoras fue de pánico y miedo, mientras todos corrían en varias direcciones, algunos pocos tomaban sus dagas e intentaban dañar al estalfo, que sumando la agilidad de Link y su habilidad con la espada, mataba a cuanto Zora se le acercaba.

Es estalfo bañado en sangre de Zora, sonreía macabramente, mientras descuartizaba los cadáveres a su alrededor. Los partía lentamente, escuchando con placer los gritos de desesperación que salían de las bocas de los Zoras a medio morir, mientras los torturaba, lentamente para que sufrieran. Una vez acabada la tarea de tortura , el temible estalfo se levanto con la satisfacción de matar, y el deseo de eliminar cuanto ser viviente encontrara. No le importaba el tamaño, pues lo único que deseaba era saciar su sed de sangre.

El estalfo encontró a una niña llorando, en medio de la multitud de cadáveres pidiéndole a su padre que despertara y la llevara a casa. El endemoniado camino hasta tenerla en los pies, la niña con un grito mudo, lo miró con terror y con el deseo de huir l más pronto posible, pero sus piernas no se lo permitieron, estaba petrificada. El estalfo sonrió, una sonrisa macabra que helo la sangre que recorría por la pequeña. Lentamente se le acerco, hasta tomarla por el delicado cuello, mientras le ponía a la altura de su cabeza, la mirada maliciosa invadió al estalfo, donde su único pensamiento era el de eliminar lenta y dolorosamente a la niña, causándole daño tanto físico como mental.

Le arrojo violentamente contra la pared, en donde la pequeña escupió sangre adolorida. Bañada en lagrimas y con sangre es su cuerpecito, intento levantarse rápidamente, pero fue detenida por el estalfo, que metió violentamente sus dedos entre la entrepierna de la niña, provocándole dolor y sufrimiento instantáneo, mientras pequeños chorros de sangre salían del sexo de la niña adolorida, violada y maltratada. El estalfo le soltó tirándole al suelo, observaba a la niña adolorida ponerse las manos en sus partes más intimas, mientras gemía de dolor y tristeza. El estalfo cansado de su presa alzo su espada, y con varios cortes acabo con el sufrimiento de la Zora, descuartizándole, y en algunas veces arrancando violentamente con sus propias manos, algunas de las partes del cuerpo mutilado.

Luego de hacer esto comenzó a caminar por la ya desolada calle, cabizbajo, pero con una sonrisa diabólica, y su espada llena de sangre sostenida en sus manos, en cuanto lo único que se oía ahora eran los gritos lejanos de desesperación.

Los Zoras que no se quedaron para pelear, corrieron desesperadamente hacia los aposentos de la princesa Zora. Ruto durmiendo, ha sido despertada por los gritos de desesperación que se aproximan rápidamente desde la lejanía de los dominios.

- MI SEÑORA, MI SEÑORA!!!!- gritaban los desperrados seres desde fuera del majestuoso palacio.

Ruto, sobresaltada rápidamente salió de sus aposentos para atender el llamado de sus leales súbditos y amigos incluso. La reina miro a algunos heridos, otros llorando, y otros con una mirada de desesperación, pero todos estaban con el mismo sentimiento de temor y pánico.

- Qué pasa? – pregunto la soberana al Zora más cercano que encontró.

- Una…una….ma…masacre…-logró decir mientras estallaba en llanto de rodillas ante Ruto.

-Pero…como ha de ser esto?

Algunos Zoras le miraron con lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras se refugiaban a la entrada del palacio de la reina, de donde los guardias comenzaban a salir rápidamente para recibir órdenes de la reina.

Los guardias, armados con espada y escudo formaban perfectas hileras, en donde los capitanes de cada escuadrón daban un saludo militar a la reina, y los coroneles, hacían reverencia ante esta.

- Si lo que dicen es cierto, manden a dos escuadrones a intentar controlar, lleven a un mensajero que en caso de que todos perezcan, vuelva con vida para entrarle al enemigo con todas nuestras fuerzas. No sean piadosos, utilicen todos sus recursos, los arqueros tendrán que proteger a la infantería, así que todos conocen su ordenes!!!- gritaba la Zora soberana, a las decenas de guardias presente.

Todos los guardias gritaron en coro, un sonoro " a sus ordenes mi reina", mientras los dos escuadrones se preparaban para atacar al desconocido por ellos enemigo. Ambos escuadrones comenzaban su marcha mientras el resto de la infantería, tomaba pose de descanso, en tanto que eran inspeccionados para verificar sus condiciones, y la reina miraba a los Zoras heridos y demacrados, con sus mentes petrificadas.

Las compañías se formaban por doce integrantes cada una, y su capitán. Avanzaban en forma pareja, a paso firme y decididos a acabar con el enemigo, que a con un falso juicio no era más que un estúpido que se logró colar en los dominios, y que asesino a unas cuantas personas.

El estalfo caminaba lentamente, mientras arrastraba los pies, haciendo que se levantaran pocos de agua mientras pasaba. Logró oír los escuadrones que se acercaban, levantando pesadamente la cabeza los miro de lejos, y comenzaba a distinguirlos cada vez mejor, pues el paso de los Zoras era rápido y preciso.

-Más carne fresca…-se dijo en un tono bajo así mismo.

El grupo de guerreros se acercaba cada vez, más hasta quedar a uso pocos metros de "Link", pero sus miradas parecían trastornadas al ver el terrible y abominable enemigo que tenía en frente, que con una sonrisa maquiavélica, tomaba su espada poniéndose así en guardia y que los Zoras estuviesen asustados de tan solo mirar un movimiento leve de su arma.

El grupo vio al temible guerrero desde una distancia precavida, lo miraban con terror en sus ojos. Todos los huesos que componían el cuerpo del abominable enemigo, estaban bañados en la azulada sangre de los Zoras, eliminados violentamente.

- Ustedes…malditos estúpidos…piensan que podrán detenerme???

Los guardias se quedaron mirando con terror el ser, que tenían en frente. Un escalofrío les recorrió toda la espina dorsal, mientras el estalfo, les miraba con una sonrisa y mirada maliciosa.

Un par de guardias empujados por el temor, intentaron atacar al enemigo en forma precipitada, cada uno con su arma en mano, lo movían de un lado a otro, intentando atinar al sujeto. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que estaban cada uno junto al otro, y su enemigo ahora desaparecido, lo buscaban rápidamente mirando a todos lados. Los demás guardias que se mantenían aun a distancia, miraban atentos a la escena. De la nada, un agachado estalfo, estaba a los pies de los guardias confundidos. Estos últimos se percataron y tan solo lograron dar un sordo grito, que fue cortado rápidamente, por la espada del estalfo, que corto ambas cabezas de los Zoras en un ataque circular, rápido y preciso.

El estalfo sonreía complacido, mientras la sangre brotaba de los cuerpos de los guardias inertes, mientras que los demás compañeros de los ahora difuntos, le miraban con una expresión de terror.

- Eso es todo lo que tienen, patéticos seres… no son más que basura, no valen nada…-les decía con un tono burlón el enemigo, mientras comenzaba a carcajearse por las muertes de los camaradas de los guardias.

- Maldito, te mataremos aunque sea lo último que hagamos!!!- le sentencio uno de los guardias.

- Já!!... porque no vienes y lo intentas?

Los guardias decidieron atacar en forma grupal, no podría atacar a tantos al mismo tiempo, para su sorpresa, el estalfo no atacaba, tan solo esquivaba fácilmente todos los golpes de los diferentes adversarios, mientras se burlaba de ellos y se sonreía maliciosamente.

De repente, el estalfo salto ágilmente hacia atrás quitándose de encima todos los ataque, y quedando a varios metros de sus múltiples adversarios.

-Ahora es mi turno de atacar no es así?- les miro fríamente- pero, para que no digan que no soy compasivo…los matare entre lo que más aman…su preciado liquido los asesinara…-sonrío de una forma tenebrosa, escalofriante, en su ser se notaba la maldad.

Comenzó a concentrar magia en su interior, un destello azul se intercambio por la antes luz verde.

- Este… es el gran poder… de Nauru!!!- una burbuja azul rodeo ambas manos del estalfo, mientras el agua alrededor, comenzó a moverse bruscamente- dragones asesinos de agua- siguió diciendo, mientras del agua se alzaban 5 enormes dragones, formados por agua, los cuales, miraban a los guardias asustados por la escena.

- Es hora…de su patético fin…-el estalfo sonrío mientras los dragones atacaban a los guerreros cruelmente, desmembrando rápidamente sus cuerpos, mientras que el maldecido reía a carcajadas, mientras la sangre caía en el agua pura, de donde fueron creados los dragones.

El vigilante de todo lo que ocurría a varios metros de distancia, salió de su escondite, corriendo a más no poder en dirección hacia el palacio, donde se refugiaban los Zoras, y en donde Ruto daba órdenes estrictas a esperar por el vigilante, para saber si volverían los dos escuadrones o habría que ponerse aun más serios contra el enemigo.

El estalfo advirtió la presencia del vigilante, pero tardo en perseguirlo mientras deshacía los dragones de agua y la luz en su interior, volviera a su color original. El Zora le llevaba mucha ventaja, pero la agilidad del cuerpo del estalfo era enorme, y a los pocos momentos de comenzar a la persecución, ya le avistaba bastante bien.

La persecución continuaba, durante varios segundos, mientras que la adrenalina que recorría el cuerpo del Zora, hacían que no volviese a ver hacia atrás, y por fortuna que tampoco el estalfo le alcanzara.

Después de algunos segundos más, el Zora, llega aventajando al estalfo por solamente unos 100 metros aproximadamente. Los demás guardias lo miraron desconcertados, y al verlo sudar, y con una mirada de ser un desquiciado perseguido, se pusieron en pie rápidamente y sin pensarlo todos los escuadrones comenzaron a salir, poco a poco. La princesa Ruto, miraba todo desde lo alto, en un lugar relativamente seguro, ordenando a los capitanes, y mirando de lejos la aun turbia imagen del poderoso enemigo.

Los guardias del reino se acercaban al estalfo, mientras este detenía a unos y mataba a otros, más y más guardias intentaban detenerlo, y más y más guardias morían en el intento. Nada parecía detener al enemigo, mientras este buscaba el líder de los patéticos e inútiles seres que le enfrentaban.

Ruto no podía sentir miedo al ver como sus mejores guardianes y guerreros de los dominios eran eliminados tan fácilmente por un solo hombre. Solo había conocido un hombre tan valiente, tan zagas tan inteligente e intrépido, que hubiese podido hacerle frente al monstruo.

- Link…-pronuncio en voz baja- donde estas…mi amado…me prometiste que te casarías con migo…sálvame…

_Recuerdo Rápido_

_Link andaba, con un traje azul, al parecer tenía una especie de magia que impedía que se ahogara, o más bien le daba la capacidad de respirar bajo el agua. El templo del agua inundado, era una serie de acertijos, en un sube y baja del agua, para lograr obtener el medallón del templo._

_- Ruto?? – dijo Link sorprendido, por ver a la hermosa chica de una raza distinta a los Hylians, mientras hacía su recorrido._

_-Vienes a casarte con migo no es así? –sonreía la princesa en medio del laberinto._

_- Esto…yo…-titubeo Link _

_- Descuida, nos quedara tiempo para eso después, por ahora nos debemos de encargar de encontrar un el medallón de los sabios y eliminar al monstruo que se infiltro en el templo._

_- Sí, eso es lo que debemos hacer…_

_Ningún chico fue tan valiente como ese que salvo Hyrule, nadie como él pensaba Ruto, después de todo, libero el templo de una endemoniada Ameba_

_El joven había demostrado su coraje, y su fuerza, sus habilidades en la espada o con el arco y las flechas eran sin duda increíbles. Lo que más sorprendía a la Zora soberana, no fue el hecho de que salvo el templo, si no también todo Hyrule de la destrucción total._

_- Gracias…eres un gran héroe Link…y para demostrarlo renovaremos nuestros realizaremos nuestros votos matrimoniales, pero no por ahora…será después, por el momento deberé estar al lado de los demás sabios. _

_Esa fue la última vez que vio a Link cara a cara, luego de eso, tan solo le sentía y le donaba su poder de sabía del agua. Pero el recuerdo de ese joven guerrero intrépido y lleno de coraje, siguió en su mente enamorada de algo que jamás hubiese sido aceptado como princesa o como Zora, pero si como mujer._

_Fin del Recuerdo Rápido_

- Donde estarás…si tan solo pudieses ayudar y detener este desastre…donde estas…Link…

El estalfo se detuvo de repente, oyó su nombre, o por lo menos eso creía. Fue la dulce voz de una chica, a varios metros de donde se encontraba, pero la oyó. El enemigo fue por fin herido después de que se desconcentro, pero esto no le importo, matando más Zoras, decapitándolos, o tan solo incrustándoles la espada hasta que tocase el corazón, se logro hacer espacio para atravesar la multitud de guardias.

Ruto miraba que se acercaba el abominable estalfo, haciéndose paso entre guardias que intentaban proteger en vano a su reina. Esta última no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de terror, mientras le miraba acercarse, este de alguna forma salto y llego hasta el balcón en donde se encontraba la reina. Dos guardias cercanos intentaron detenerle pero fue en vano, fueron calcinados por un fuego que salió de la mano del estalfo.

Ruto tenía la mirada desorbitada, estaba completamente petrificada, con los músculos tensos, no lograba moverse ni un poco, el terror le recorría las venas. Lograba ver ese enemigo poderoso, acercarse cada vez más a ella, sin poder evitarlo. En su mente tan solo un joven podría salvarla, pero ese chico no estaba ahí, no podría salvarla. Estaban perdidos.

-Eres la reina de este pueblo, la soberana de un patético reino que no pueden ni defenderse ni resguardarse por sí mismo, no eres más que una basura insignificante para este reino, para Hyrule, no eres más que escoria, no mereces al vida como soberana…- le decía a Ruto, mientras ella solo quería ver a Link, aquel chico que la cautivo y que incluso hoy la tiene enamorada, con un amor profundo, pero que no puede ser.

Ruto ya no podía más, el color azulado de su piel había casi desaparecido, tan solo se veía un blanco con pocos tonos azules. Ruto no sabía qué hacer, no podía más.

- Li...Li…Link…-murmuro.

- Así que fuiste tú la que me llamaba no?- El estalfo sonrío maliciosamente.

- Link?...-dijo con nerviosismo, mientras veía al imponente enemigo frente a ella.

- Me casare contigo…está bien…hasta que la muerte…nos…separe!!!!!- con un rápido movimiento, la Zora soberana fue degollada, bañando en sangre la espada del cruel asesino, mientras en su rostro una sonrisa desquiciada se dibujaba.

El pueblo Zora que vio la escena, estaba invadida de miedo, no podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir, su soberana acababa de ser asesinada, y un solo guerrero acababa de vencer a la gran mayoría de las fuerzas del reino y asesinado a cientos de civiles, sin ayuda de nadie.

Nadie hablaba, nadie lograba pronunciar palabra, mientras que el terrible enemigo miraba a todos desde el balcón sustituyendo a la ex-soberana. Darna le miraba aterrada desde el tumulto, sin poder creer aun que ese enemigo terrible sencillamente era el chico amable y tierno, precavido, atento y cariñoso que había conocido hace unas pocas horas.

Pero entre tanta oscuridad, en el momento más oscuro de la noche… un rayo de luz; un rayo de luz comienza a iluminar los dominios. El amanecer llego, en medio de la destrucción, la masacre, el dolor, y el sufrimiento, el renacer de un nuevo día traerá nuevas esperanzas.

La luz del amanecer invadió los dominios, y el estalfo al mirar esto, solamente realizo una mueca de dolor, en su cara dibujada la masacre y el sufrimiento que ha provocado, llevándoselo consigo las vidas de muchos inocentes, para dejar huellas permanentes en los corazones de los Zoras. El estalfo cayó al suelo y no pudo moverse más, nada más pudo hacer, a los pocos minutos tan solo la imagen de un joven, tranquilo y apacible, era lo que sustituía al maligno, y en la cara del chico, solo se reflejaba bondad y valor.

Al fin había terminado esa masacre, al fin había terminado el dolor y los sufrimientos de los Zoras. Y aunque jamás volver a ser igual. Por lo menos tendrían la esperanza de construir su futuro de nuevo.

**Al fin termine el capitulo, fue un trabajo lento, pero bueno espero que sea de su agrado, intente ser algo explicito en las escenas de violencia, y por eso no lo creo recomendable para gente muy joven, aun así les vale y se meten a leer lo que no deben..XD, en fin esto es todo por ahora, en el próximo capítulo se verá que es lo que pasa con Link, y que es lo que harán los Zoras al respecto, en fin no quiero entrar en detalles, así que por favor sigan leyéndome y déjenme algunos reviews ONEGAI !!! (Por Favor)**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Bueno después de casi 15 días al fin termine mi capitulo numero 5, lento va avanzando este fic, pero espero que les vaya gustando, pues mucha creatividad y esfuerzo para que les guste le he estado metiendo...jeje, realmente es porque sea de su agrado y si no, pues ni modo...jeje, , en todo caso en este capítulo como dije se descubrirá como Link quitara su maldición, que hacen los Zoras con Link por la masacre en el cap. anterior, y una sorpresita al final que espero que les guste..n.n**

**En realidad eso es todo por ahora, espero que lo lean y déjenme sus reviews no lo olviden... ;-)**

Capitulo 5. El legado de la maldición.

Al fin había terminado esa masacre, al fin había terminado el dolor y los sufrimientos de los Zoras. Y aunque jamás volver a ser igual. Por lo menos tendrían la esperanza de construir su futuro de nuevo.

Los Zoras presentes no sabían que era lo que había ocurrido. Por que había acabado todo tan de repente. A donde se había ido ese maligno enemigo?, y quien era ese chico, que la parecer todos había ya olvidado.

Solo una de las Zoras parecía saber que había ocurrido, quien era ese chico, pero desconocía el hecho de por que lo hizo. Lentamente algunos Zoras se acercaron al balcón en donde estaba el joven. Algunos guardias, los pocos que quedaron, se abrieron paso a través de la muchedumbre, mientras que la joven Darna a duras penas lograba llegar hasta su nuevo amigo, y extrañamente casi asesino.

_Recuerdo Rápido_

_-Atardeciendo!...-dijo Link consternado, acordándose de nuevo el dolor que había sentido la noche anterior, y que hoy era completa su transformación._

_Darna miró a Link con dudas en su cabeza. Que importaba que atardeciera, que importara si llegase la noche, pues en lo único en que pensaba era que tal vez podría sacar algo de provecho con Link en la noche._

_Link se levanto alterado, pidiendo que lo sacase del lugar inmediatamente y diciendo que debía irse por razones personales. Darna, al ver que su oportunidad se estaba desvaneciendo, le abrazo inmediato y sensualmente se apoyo sobre él y con voz calida y dulce le pidió que se quedara._

_-Pero…es que….debo irme…es importante…-dijo Link mientras todo su cuerpo se estremecía ante la bella Zora._

_-Por favor Link...quédate…no quiero que te pase nada…y será mejor que pases la noche aquí…con migo…-le susurro en el oído, utilizando sus recursos femeninos para convencerle._

_-Pe…_

_La refutación de Link fue interrumpida, por la caricia de Darna en el pecho de él, que hizo que se estremeciera y mirándole a los ojos, Link acepto, aunque su estado era muy preocupante, y su mirada nerviosa._

_Fin del Recuerdo Rápido_

- Con que a esto se refería cuando intento huir…-murmuraba Darna- y fui yo quien no lo dejo irse…quiere decir…que fui yo quien dejo que pasara esto…fui yo la culpable de que asesinaran a la reina y a cientos de inocentes…el intento prevenirme…y yo…por mi ambición…no le hice caso…- los ojos de Darna se llenaron de lagrimas, mientras veía a Link tirado en el suelo, rodeado de Zoras, y de varios guardias que apuntaban con sus lanzas o espadas al caballero del tiempo.

Link no se movía, pero continuaba respirando, todo el dolor que había sentido a causa de la transformación por fin había cesado y sus sentidos iban volviendo uno a uno, lentamente. Los guardias que lo rodearon, le intentaron mover un poco, con sus espadas, tocándole con el filo de las espadas su costado desnudo, pues sus vestiduras rasgadas y rotas, dejaban ver mucho de su torso. Nadie se atrevía a hablar, todos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, en llanto o en dolor.

Ante los constantes punzadas ya sean de espadas o lanzas, un pequeño chorrito de sangre emano del cuerpo del abatido guerrero, el cual sorprendió a los guardias, al ver que sus ojos comenzaban a moverse. Todos los que estaban cerca de ahí se alejaron un poco, solo unos pocos guardias, llenos de valor se mantuvieron expectantes ante cualquier nuevo acontecimiento. Link movía los ojos, y parecía intentar moverse, todo su cuerpo se estremeció y el chico se levanto pesadamente, pero su cuerpo pesado callo al suelo apoyado en sus brazos y rodillas.

Link movió un poco su cabeza, primero lento y luego sacudiéndola fuertemente. Pestañeo varias veces y la luz se le hizo muy fuerte. No lograba ver nada, apenas si las siluetas muy iluminadas de los Zoras a su alrededor, no sabía que pasó pero escuchaba algunos lamentos, gente quebrada en llanto, murmuraciones y maldiciones.

¿Qué había pasado¿Dónde estaba¿Dónde estaba Darna, y por que había tanta gente rodeándolo?, estas preguntas retumbaron en la mente de Link, la cual se aclaraba un poco más mientras transcurrían los segundos. Link intento levantarse, pero apenas si pudo apoyarse sobre una de sus rodillas, y se tambaleo de nuevo, para evitar la caída son una de sus manos. La luz que entraba era demasiada como para poder ver bien, pero se dio cuenta que sus ropas rasgadas estaban llenas de una sustancia viscosa. Todo su cuerpo prácticamente esta llena de esta, no podía creerlo; era sangre…sangre de Zora lo cubría, un poco más espesa a la de un Hylian común, con un diferente olor y color. Link quedo petrificado ante su descubrimiento, comenzaba a ver bien, y logro divisar cientos de Zoras tirados en el suelo, demacrados degollados, mutilados, asesinados vilmente por un cruel y despiadado enemigo, y a pocos metros de él, la diviso…inconfundible, la chica que rescato hace años, yacía muerta en el suelo degollada.

- Que…qué paso aquí?...-pregunto el desorientado guerrero.

No tenía idea de que había pasado, no recordaba nada, su mente era un mar de confusión, de donde no podría sacar nada claro, solamente recordaba acostarse y empezar a oler…carne…carne podrida. La maldición!!, que más pudo ser, nada más tenia sentido. Esto era lo que estaba condenado a vivir día a día mientras tuviese esa maldita marca.

Link se levanto, alfil comenzaba a recuperar sus fuerzas. Pocas, pues la maldición le tomo mucha de su vitalidad, pero sus sentidos estaban regresando cada uno a la normalidad. Veía a los Zoras llorando, lamentándose, asustados al mirarlo en pie, maldiciendo contra él, y a los guardias a su alrededor apuntándolo con sus armas. Link bajo la cabeza y mirando sus pies entendió que fue su culpa, que fue el causante de esa masacre, de ese despiadado acto, del que nunca creyó que fuese capaz, del que en sus pensamientos siempre estuvo el hacer el bien, y el ayudar a su prójimo.

A unos metros estaba una chica, lo llamaba con la mirada, estaba consternada, pero sabía que no era el quien causo ese daño. Link intento evitarlo, fue culpa de ella que no lograra su buen cometido. Link sabía lo que le esperaba, pero Darna la cual llorando le miraba, no quiso evitar una masacre, que por obvias razones Link no le comento. Como remendaría el error cometido?...Darna no sabía pero tan solo quería tocar a Link, saber que era el verdadero, y que no haría más daño, tan solo quería pedirle disculpas.

- LINK!!!!- grito de repente la joven Zora, pidiendo ser escuchada por el guerrero.

Link voltio a ver, miro a Darna e inmediatamente bajo la mirada, era la única en la que podía confiar, y aun así no tenía por primera vez en su vida, el valor de verla a la cara. No tenía valor, debieron haberle ejecutado ahí mismo, no podía soportar la idea de que fue el quien causo todo ese terrible daño a la vida de tanta gente, a la vida de todo un reino.

Darna logro ponerse en pie, y atravesando a los guardias que rodeaban a Link, le abrazo. Un abrazo calido, lleno de tristeza pero comprensión. Darna arrepentida, pues sentía sobre sus hombros un peso enorme. Sabía que aquel chico lo sentía peor.

-Lo siento…-le decía la chica aferrada al cuello del guerrero cabizbajo- no sabía…solo pensé en mi…y tu me lo advertiste…lo siento…-las lagrimas comenzaron a bajar precipitadamente por el rostro de una consternada Darna, llena de culpa y remordimiento, mientras el líquido se fundía con el torso de Link.

-Fue mi culpa…no supe prepararme para algo como esto…jamás creí cuando me pusieron la maldición, que algo así podría ocurrir…mucho menos a un pueblo tan hermoso como el de los Dominios…

Ambos personajes se quedaron callados sin mirarse o tan siquiera moverse un poco. Los guardias miraban sorprendidos, como una Zora abrasaba al guerrero maldito, mientras que otros caminaban ahora con más confianza hacia ellos para separarlos y llevar a Link a juicio.

Link sintió como una mano lo tomaba del hombro y lo hacía para tras. Con las pocas fuerzas que aun le quedaban, no lograba hacer mucho pues apenas si logro mantenerse en pie. Darna lo miro, ahora tan solo unas lagrimas en sus ojos. Su mirada se centro en las manos de Link, las cuales fueron atrapadas por unas esposas, mientras que varios guardias le clavaban sus lanzas en su cuerpo par hacerlo caminar.

Ante la mirada de todos los Zoras que lograron huir o sobrevivir a la terrible masacre, el joven fue llevado ante todos, humillado, y preso para ser juzgado antes los lideres restantes del reino. Fue largo el caminar y aun peor para Link, pues constantemente caía de rodillas y a patadas le levantaban. Link escupía sangre, aquel que una vez hizo tanto bien a la humanidad, a todos los pueblos, a los Hylians, Zoras, Gorons, Kokiris y Gerudos por igual, ahora sufría humillación por culpa de una maldición. Fue ahí donde Link se dio cuanta que su maldición no solo le afectaba a él, y lo pertiguería por el resto de su vida. No podía huir de todo esto. Tan solo podía aceptarlo, e intentar de huir cuando esto le ocurría.

Tal vez este es el fin del héroe del tiempo, tal vez no podría ver la luz del sol una vez más, no podría ver a sus amigos, no podría cumplir su misión, no cabalgaría, no pelearía, no viviría como tanto anhela. Posiblemente este era su fin.

De repente lo metieron a un lugar enorme, una especie de palacio. Al frente del la edificación se veían enromes letras en un idioma que Link no comprendió. Tan solo se resigno a caminar y a obedecer las órdenes de los guardias que le escoltaban.

- Posiblemente aquí ejecutan a los culpables de alta traición…no saldré de aquí…-Link murmuro, ensimismado en sus pensamientos, mientras caminaba por pura inercia. No comprendía a donde lo llevaran, pero sabía que no iba a ser muy agradable.

Entraron a una habitación enrome, en donde alrededor de 50 ministros estudiosos de los Zoras, un sacerdote y muchos guardias, se encontraban en el lugar esperando la llegada de Link justamente para juzgarle.

Link entro una vez en la habitación, fue dirigido al centro de esta, en donde lo postraron lo encadenaron y los guardias cercanos le escupieron con repugnancia, le pegaron latigazos y pegaron duramente en su rostro. Esto continuo así hasta que un ministro al parecer el más importante hizo que la humillación cesara. A esta orden los guardias que habían proporcionado el castigo se retiraron inmediatamente de rededor de Link.

- Has asesinado a cientos de Zoras cruelmente, sin ninguna razón justificable si quiera – comenzó hablando el ministro- usaste métodos viles para acabar con nosotros, incluso usando técnicas mágicas que son dadas solo por las tres Diosas del poder que fundaron todo lo que existe…esto es un punto de mucho interés, ya que solo existe uno, según la leyenda que ha logrado utilizar los poderes de Din, Nayru y Fararore. Así que te exijo que nos digas a mí y a todo el consulado de los Dominios Zoras…quien demonios eres tú.

- Mi nombre es Link, caballero de Hyrule, guardián de la Trifuerza, he sido dotado con el poder del coraje, y hace ya más de 5 años, salve a Hyrule de la total destrucción del terrible Ganondorf, rey de las Gerudos. Soy el héroe del tiempo, y mi deber es preservar la paz y la tranquilidad en Hyrule, en todos los lugares de este, defender a aquellos que no pueden valerse por si solos, y ayudar a todo aquel que me necesite incluso si eso significa mi propia vida.

El consulado quedo callado, y sorprendido ante tal comentario. Ese chico de ahí su ruin destructor y asesino de tantos Zoras, no es ni más ni menos que el guerrero del tiempo, el cual a salvado a todo Hyrule, ayudo a la princesa Zelda, rescato a la princesa Ruto, ayudo a los hermanos Gorons, y trajo estabilidad a la Trifuerza, manteniendo la paz y la tranquilidad en todo lugar.

Link bajo la mirada avergonzado, no podía ver a los que le acusaban, se sentía miserable, y sin merecedor de perdón. En un momento casi pidió que le asesinaran, pero prefirió quedarse callado. "Solo las diosas tienen el poder de quitar la vida, así como la dieron", reflexiono Link.

- Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces el asunto de tu muerte o de tu vida no puede estar en nuestras manos, pero necesitamos oír la razón de tu boca de el porque has causado todo este terrible daño a los Dominios- dijo con tristeza en su voz.

Link dudo en hablar, pero sabía que debía decir las razones que le impulsaron a matar cruelmente a todos, a pesar de que el nunca hubiese deseado, o tan siquiera imaginado que fuese capaz de algo así.

Link se aclaro la garganta y cuando recogió suficiente valor, para aceptar su terrible destino, comenzó a decir.

- Su señoría, ministros y demás presentes…es cierto, soy el llamado héroe del tiempo, aunque a mi parecer el titulo de héroe hoy no me queda bien pues tan solo dolor y sufrimiento he dejado en sus corazones. Créanme que no ha sido mi intención, jamás en mi vida, he querido matar a nadie, ni siquiera a mis enemigos. Pero hace algún tiempo, estuve en el templo del bosque, buscando una razón para vivir, no es que la haya encontrado, pero en su lugar encontré una hermosa espada que mi intención es siempre blandirla con sabiduría, coraje y poder…-Link se quedo callado por un momento y luego prosiguió- pero en mi camino me encontré a un enemigo, que nunca espere algún daño mayor de él. Aun sin conocer a mi enemigo le enfrente y salí victorioso, pero en mi alegría fui maldecido por el Rey Estalgron, rey de los estalfos y el que me puso esta maldición. Espero que me crean que no haría nada de esto, y que en mi jamás esta el asesinar unos seres tan increíbles como todos los Zoras, pero no fui capaz de controlarme, y no veo como pueda hacerlo…cada luna llena estoy condenado a vivir como el peor y más ruin de los seres…

El consulado comenzó a murmuran entre si, mientras miraban al chico de cabello rubio, herido en la espalda y con la cabeza gacha. No podían creer lo que sus oídos escucharon, pero aun con todo esto, no podía dejar vivo al chico.

El ministro se levanto súbitamente y callo a todos.

- Este chico nos ha salvado varias veces, y no esta en nuestras manos asesinarle aunque ese sea nuestro más profundo deseo, sin embargo no podemos dejar después de que el premiado con la bendición de la Trifuerza matara a nuestras familias, amigos e incluso a nuestra reina, que toque alguna vez más nuestros dominios. Por lo tanto, a Link, el bendecido por la Trifuerza y maldecido por un Rey Estalfo, eres condenado al exilio por siempre de todo lugar en los Dominios Zoras, no podrás nunca más entrar, excepto que las mismas Diosas así lo deseen. No podemos matarte pues aun queriendo no lo mereces. Así quedas libre para vivir e ir a donde gustes, pero en tu vida jamás podrás tocar otra vez los dominios.

Link bajo la mirada. No sabía por que a el le tocaba esto, por que aun seguiría viviendo, por que no fue asesinado, por que no acabaron con su vida. Definitivamente, las Diosas le favorecían, incluso cuando el no entendiera el por que.

Al cabo de algunas horas Link fue liberado, después de varios intentos de diferentes ministros del consulado por asesinarlo, pues según su criterio era lo mejor. Pero la mayoría de ministros prefirieron no intervenir con los planes de las Diosas y Link fue liberado. Le dieron 1 hora antes de salir de los dominios, apenas suficiente tiempo de recoger sus cosas y lograr salir de los ese hermoso lugar ahora masacrado en la noche anterior.

Link llego a casa de Darna, en donde ella estaba tirada sobre su cama llorando desconsoladamente. Cuando la chica oyó la puerta, no se levanto, si no pues luego de repetidas llamadas, la Zora camino hasta la puerta, y su alegría fue ver al joven en pie, sonriéndole con tristeza, y con varias heridas en el cuerpo.

- E…eres tú…-dijo Darna mientras se abalanzaba a sus brazos.

Link le recibió pero mantenía su mirada triste, y melancólica. No debió haberse quedado ahí donde estaba, pero aun así se mantuvo abrazando al achica. Algo le reconfortaba a pesar del dolor y la culpabilidad que sentía.

- Darna…debo irme…e sido exiliado de los Dominios de los Zoras, así que debo irme

-Pero…a donde iras??

-No lo se, pero debo marcharme pronto, vengo a recoger las cosas que deje aquí e irme, no puedo retrasarme más…discúlpame Darna…-Link aparto su mirada.

Darna se quedo callada por un momento, entro en la casa y luego salio con las pertenencias de Link. Algo en su mirada triste decía que le pedía al chico de ojos azules que no se fuera. Pero aun así Darna comprendía el por que.

- Te acompañare a la salida de los dominios…también es mi responsabilidad…

-Pero Darna, tu no hiciste nada…

La Zora lo miro con el ceño fruncido, y esto hizo entender a Link, que mejor era que no dijese nada, tan solo caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a las afueras del los dominios, en donde una vez entraron alegremente.

En el exterior todo estaba tal y como siempre, tranquilo, soleado, calido y con una suave brisa tocando dulcemente todas las superficies.

-Pues…ya no queda más estamos aquí, y debo irme…perdona por todas las cosas que he causado, mi intención no era esta…-Link bajo la mirada, avergonzado y rojo de cólera, mientras apretaba su puño, Darna le miraba con dulzura y compasión, mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro. Ella sabía muy bien que ese chico era dulce y de un noble corazón, pero las circunstancias en las que se conocieron quizá no fueron las mejores, por lo su relación no llego a más, aun así Darna desarrollo un extraño cariño por Link, a pesar de todo el daño que el joven guerrero llego a causar a todos los Zoras.

-Creo que…este es el adiós no?...- dijo con tristeza la chica.

-Si…eso creo, no hay nada más para mí en este lugar…y la verdad no creo que nadie desee verme nuevamente en este lugar.

Darna intento decir algo, pero se arrepintió, sus palabras fueron ahogadas por el fuerte sonido de las cataratas cayendo, cerca de ellos. Link se mantuvo estático por un momento junto a la chica, finalmente al cabo de unos cuantos segundos, Link dio un par de pasos, sin decir nada, sin volver a ver a los dominios, le avergonzaban demasiado sus actos. El coraje, por primera vez en su vida, había huido de él.

Darna lo miro por unos segundos, luego moviéndose rápidamente le tomo del brazo, acto seguido Link volvió a mirar a la joven Zora que reflejaba tristeza y compasión. Ella de alguna forma comprendía el dolor y la vergüenza que sentía Link, a pesar de que a ella nunca la culparan del asesinato de la reina o de inocentes civiles, que tan solo defendieron sus familias y hogares.

-Darna…yo…

Las palabras de Link fueron asesinadas rápidamente por un suave y tierno beso lleno de comprensión. Link se sorprendió, pero por primera vez siguió ese beso, que tan extraño se le hacia. No acostumbraba realizar ese tipo de acciones, en realidad en su vida generalmente solo prevalecía el pelear, quizás es por eso que Link intentaba tan afanosamente llegar a tener la vida normal que cualquier chico tiene.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que Darna se desprendiera de los labios del joven rubio, que le mantenía cerca de él, tomándola de la cintura. Link sonrojado de pies a cabeza, se había olvidado completamente por unos instantes de sus terribles acciones. Darna le miro, y sonrió un poco al mirar al chico sonrojado, solamente le dio un beso en la mejilla y le despidió con una sonrisa. Link entendió a la perfección y se volvió para encaminarse. Algo en ese beso le había hecho recuperar las fuerzas, sabía que de alguna forma haría que Hyrule mantuviese la paz por siempre, y que llegaría a su tan anhelada vida.

Así camino durante un tiempo por el enorme campo de Hyrule. A la lejanía lograba ver el rancho Lon Lon, pero sabía que no podía volver, no hasta que encontrara a Malon. Pero no podía encontrarla mientras mantuviese una maldición como la que llevaba consigo.

Decidido a encontrar una cura, camino sin rumbo fijo por el campo de Hyrule. Al rato una enorme sombra de un búho comenzó a acercarse a Link, sin que este se diese cuenta. Kaepora se le acerco hasta agarrarle de los hombros. Link de primera impresión se asusto, pero al darse cuenta de la presencia de su viejo amigo se relajo.

-Por que me tomas asó por sorpresa?- mientras sonreía.

-Hooot…Hooot, por que siempre lo he hecho igual Link…Hooot , tengo cosas que hablar con tigo.

-De que se trata?-Link se puso algo más serio, conocía a ese búho, y sabía que era un ser bastante serio a la hora de hablar.

-Me he dado cuenta de la masacre que recibieron los Zoras…

-Que chismosos…tan rápido te diste cuanta…

-Estoy hablando en serio Link!!!

-Bueno bueno perdón…

-No es algo para bromear, lo que causaste fue algo muy serio…Hooot, y no hay motivo para hacerle burla.

-Si ya lo se- Link bajo la mirada, observando el Rancho Lon Lon desde arriba.

-Ya es suficiente que al héroe del tiempo lo hayan exiliado de una parte de las tierras de Hyrule, y aun así sigues haciendo bromas? Hooot?

-Si lo se, pero no era mi intención, me conoces y bien sabes que jamás haría algo así por mi cuenta.

-Si lo se, pero eso no es excusa, bien sabías que algo malo sucedería cuando tu maldición se completara…Hooot

-Yo es que…

-Ya no importa…Hooot…ya no se puede hacer nada…pero por que te fuiste a un lugar habitado sabiendo lo de la maldición…Hooot?

-Yo tan solo…un…un momento como sabes lo de la maldición??-pregunto asombrado Link.

-Hable con los magistrados de los Zoras, y me describieron según los testimonios de algunos testigos como fue el atacante, antes y después de la transformación.

-Ya veo…y que sabes de ella?

-Lo suficiente, se que es departe de Estalgron…Hooot…

-Sabes lo de Estalgron??-pronuncio un Link aun más asombrado.

-Si…Hooot, se puso como guardián de una espada gemela a la espada maestra, fue sellado…Hooot, en el templo del bosque…la cual se escondió ahí por su tremendo poder e inmenso poder destructivo…

-Pero si Estalgron estaba ahí, por que no la uso?

-Es una espada legendaria, crees que cualquiera puede sacarla de su pedestal…recuerda que es una espada gemela a la Maestra.

-Creo que tienes razón…que más sabes?

-Conozco quien puede curar la maldición pero no se los efectos secundarios y no se que tanto …Hooot, dolor le proporcionara a la persona a curar.

-Entonces sabes quien la puede curar??- Link le brillaron los ojos, una luz de esperanza había envuelto su ser.

-Si…Hooot, pero como te dije no se cuanto dolor te va a proporcionar esto…las Gerudos son expertas en maleficios y contra maleficios, así que por eso no habrá problema…Hooot…

-Las Gerudos?...por que ellas, son los seres con menos delicadeza en todo el planeta…-a Link le salio una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca.

-No hay de otra…Hooot, ellas son expertas…y es lo mejor para ti…Hooot.

-Supongo…pero cuando llegaremos?

-El valle Gerudo esta algo lejos, aun volando, duro mi tiempo llegando…Hooot, no presiones…

Así pasaron volando durante algunos minutos más, Link callado y Kaepora volando. Lo único que se oía era el sonido del viento acariciando los cuerpos de ambos viajeros. Link sostenido por esas poderosas garras miraba el campo de Hyrule, apenas podía distinguir las cosas, pues por lo general solo veía ese enorme campo verde y hermoso, donde parecía todo calma y tranquilidad.

De repente Link después de entrar en unas nubes, para cuando salieron de las espesas nubes ahora lo único que miraba Link fue una tierra seca y amarillenta.

-El desierto Gerudo…tenia mucho de no venir a este lugar…las Gerudos la verdad no son muy amigables…-sonrió para si mismo, mientras Kaepora siguió inmutable.

Siguieron así un par de minutos más hasta que finalmente llegaron al valle Gerudo. Para ese momento Kaepora comenzó a descender, y al estar a unos 5 metros del suelo, soltó a Link, el cual calló estrepitosamente en el suelo, golpeándose casi todo el cuerpo. Kaepora solo sonrió y se alejo.

-Debí suponerlo…-mientras se frotaba las partes de su cuerpo herido- este búho solo sirve para dar sermones, y para meterlo a uno en problemas-renegó Link.

De repente, Link sintió el filo de varias espadas curvas con forma de media luna, que le punzaban la espalda.

Link volvió a ver, y 5 mujeres de cabello rojizo y tes morena le apuntaban desafiantes, y sin dudar un segundo de lo que hacían. Link solo sonrió nervioso, y se quedo quieto para ver si lo interrogaban o le asesinaban.

-Esto…-dijo finalmente Link- mi…nombre es Link…no me recuerdan..?

-Si…-dijo una voz femenina detrás de las mujeres que apuntaban a Link- pueden bajar las armas, el es inofensivo…

Link frunció el seño, pero sus facciones se suavizaron al ver a Nabooru. Una chica hermosa, ahora sabia de los espíritus, fue quien lo recibió mirándole con cierto cariño y con aire dominante y altivo.

-Nabooru!!!-dijo Link, al ver a la chica, una vez bajaron las armas, y las demás guerreras hacían una reverencia ante ella.

Nabooru sonrió mirando a Link, la cual le tomo del brazo y lo tiro al suelo fuertemente, haciendo que Link se golpeara muy fuerte. Nabooru comenzó a reír mientras miraba al desorientado chico. La Gerudo comenzó a revolcar las cosas de Link, buscando algo de valor, este reaccionando rápidamente le quito sus pertenencias y le miro.

-No has cambiado nada…-Link le miro de reojo mientras agarraba muy bien sus pertenencias.

-La verdad no…pero si no, no tendría mi encanto no es cierto lindo?-Nabooru sonrió alegremente mientras le lanzaba una sonrisa picara al héroe del tiempo.

Link rió alegremente mientras se levantaba y caminando junto a Nabooru reía y hablaba con ella hasta llegar a una especie de sala, en donde se recibía a los pocos invitados en el campamento oculto de las Gerudos, cuya fortaleza y protección no se comparaban ni siquiera con el del castillo de Hyrule.

Link se sentó y miro alrededor, Nabooru salio por unas puertas y volvió con 3 Gerudos más, para que la acompañaran. Las chicas recién llegadas tenían una extraña mascara, con ropajes brillantes, una enorme espada ceñida a su cintura, y una especie de brazalete con un brillante rubí incrustado.

-Y dime Link, que te trae por estos rumbos…no nos acostumbras visitar, y no teníamos provisto tu llegada, además no tienes permiso para venir a Gerudo, a pesar de que lo salvaste…sabes que ocupas un permiso.

-Si lo se…-rascándose la cabeza- pero necesito ayuda de ustedes…para un asunto serio…

Las Gerudos presentes se miraron entre si, luego vieron al joven sospechosamente, y finalmente volvieron a verse entre ellas. Las chicas que tenían mascaras asintieron entre ellas y luego posaron la mirada en Link.

Link no podía verles los ojos, pero sabía que los ojos de esas chicas estaban posados sobre él. Link bajo la mirada suspiro por un momento y luego comenzó por decir.

-Soy portador de una maldición…sabiendo sobre sus enormes conocimientos de magia, vine en busca de ayuda…

-Que clase de maldición…-se apresuro a decir una enmascarada.

-De un Estalfo, el rey de ellos para ser exactos…la noche pasada me convertí en uno de ellos completamente, asesinando gran parte de los Zoras.

-Un contrahechizo difícil este será…-dijo en voz baja otra enmascarada.

-Pero…que te sucederá esta noche?-pregunto Nabooru intrigada al saber sobre la maldición.

-Pues creo que no mucho, además de causarme gran dolor, no creo que mucho, la primera noche de luna llena tan solo soporte el dolor…fue tanto que caí desmayado…la segunda noche me transforme completamente trayendo muerte a muchos Zoras, y la tercera noche, será esta…

-Durante la acción de la maldición debemos actuar…-dijo la segunda enmascarada.

-Va a ser difícil quitárselo…

-Pero no es imposible…-dijo finalmente la tercera enmascarada- pero un gran precio ha de pagar por esto…

Link miro hacia abajo, y tomando valor, miro a todas las Gerudos y con fuerza pronuncio.

-No importa lo que pase, solo quiten me esta maldición, se los ruego…-mientras se arrodillaba humillado ante Nabooru- dinero no importa, incluso si debo servirles pro mucho tiempo como esclavo, pero solo deseo que me la quiten…

-No te preocupes…-dijo Nabooru, mientras hacia que se levantase- mucho te debemos nosotras, y con gusto te ayudaremos…-Nabooru sonrió y eso tranquilizo a Link.

Las otras Gerudos se concentraron en Link, sus miradas estaban fijas en él, mientras Link, se levantaba y les devolvía una mirada más descansada y alegre. Las hechiceras lo miraron por unos momentos más y luego se levantaron y retiraron a un salón al lado de la sala principal en donde se encontraban. Luego Nabooru se levanto e indico a Link que le siguiese, este haciendo caso omiso a las órdenes de la Sabia de los Espíritus.

Así trascurrieron las horas, mientras Link y Nabooru compartían sus nuevas vivencias, y como los ha tratado la vida, aunque algunas de esas escenas Link hubiese deseado olvidarlas, el hablar con una vieja y buena amiga le animaba.

Así llego la noche, y finalmente Link, comenzó a sentir dolor en todo su cuerpo, mientras el olor a putrefacción inundaba el lugar, y algunas partes del cuerpo de Link, caían al suelo totalmente demacradas. La fisonomía completa del héroe cambiaba ante los ojos de la chica, la cual solo le miraba bastante sorprendida, y sabiendo que Link se aguantaba el profundo dolor, sin decir una palabra, tan solo agachaba la cabeza; avergonzado de su estado.

Las tres hechiceras de antes llegaron de nuevo hasta Link, el cual obedeció a seguirlas y acompañarlas a un oscuro cuarto iluminado por unas pocas velas. La tenue luz no dejaba distinguir a las brujas que tratarían al héroe pero Link sentía como si ese pequeño resplandor le encandilara por completo, y solo veía una fuerte luz que no le permitía observar nada a su alrededor. Las hechiceras le encadenaron fuertemente en una especie de mesa, en otro caso dirán que es una mesa de tortura, pero esta es tan solo para sostener al maldito chico.

-Que…que esta pasando?-interrogo Link, pero no hubo respuesta.

Pasaron algunos minutos más pero anda ocurría, nada sonaba, nada veía, todo era calma y tranquilidad. En medio de tanta paz, Link ya no sentía dolor, no sentía escalofríos, tenía nuevamente todas sus fuerzas y creyó poder luchar contra el mundo.

Pero entre toda esta tranquilidad, Link sintió un escalofrío fuerte que recorrió su espalda, un escalofrío que se convirtió en agudo dolor, luego en punzo nadas. Link no aguantaba el dolor, que era lo que pasaba?, no tenía idea tan solo gritaba a todo pulmón, en sus gritos de agonía y sufrimiento. El dolor se prolongó luego, por todo su cuerpo, sentía como sus fuerzas lo dejaban, quería morir, no aguantaba tal dolor.

El dolor siguió sin consideración alguna y sin descanso, sentía como su sangre fluía por sus venas y como lo dejaba, para volver entrar por otra parte ahora una sangre pura, un sentimiento de pureza le recorrió ahora, y alejo por algunos instantes el frío dolor que sentía. Sentía como dolorosamente, sus nervios y tendones, como sus músculos y carne, piel y cada célula de su cuerpo se iban regenerando, un dolor indescriptible pero con gran satisfacción. Finalmente se estaba sintiendo libre de la maldición.

El dolor iba disminuyendo, y el sentimiento de bienestar y libertad aumentaban, pero el dolor había sido demasiado. Link perdió la conciencia de todo lo que había pasado. Ya no aguanto más y sus fuerzas cedieron, hasta que cayó en un profundo sueño, el cual preocupo a Nabooru por tres largos días.

-Donde…donde estoy…que ha pasado…-dijo levemente el chico de ojos azules.

-Estas en mi habitación…al parecer todo lo que hicimos fue un éxito, aunque las hechiceras aun no han podido controlar a la maldición por completo para sellarla, tu estas del todo bien…

-Nabooru?...fui librado entonces?...-preguntando mientras se incorporaba desorientado.

-Si Link, ya no deberás preocuparte por ello, ahora solo descansa…ya se que estas bien…ya no me preocupare más por ti…-Nabooru sonrió alegremente y con mucha gracia, mientras que Link le miraba y se acostaba de nuevo en la cama.

Link durmió un día más, hasta que al fin tuvo las suficientes fuerzas para levantarse, camino por toda la fortaleza recordando viejos tiempos, y cabalgando a su gusto, algunas chicas intentaron seducirlo, pero solo consiguieron sonrojarlo. El día paso sin ningún pormenor, y Link se sentía de maravilla.

A las pocas horas, se encontró de nuevo con Nabooru y con las hechiceras, en la misma sala que la vez anterior. Las brujas continuaban con sus mascaras y Nabooru ahora con su típica sonrisa.

-Te devolvimos el favor que nos hiciste hace ya algún tiempo, pero en este momento te debemos pedir que te marches, pues es necesario que ningún hombre este entre nosotras excepto el de la profecía, el rey Gerudo, Ganondorf…el cual para nuestra desgracia se convirtió en la verdadera encarnación del mal- le comento a Link como cumpliendo un protocolo.

-Entiendo a todo lo que se refieren y acepto sus condiciones, en realidad mi gratitud ira más aya de lo que pueden imaginar. El saber que no volveré a ser causante de una masacre parecida a como la que vivieron los Zoras, me hará sentir bien y volver a mis obligaciones sin ningún remordimiento.

-Me alegra que comprendas…-Nabooru y las hechiceras asintieron afirmativamente, todas le miraron y le dieron un presente a Link. Nabooru le dio una gema para que aumentara el poder de su espada, la primera bruja le dio una poción para curarse de cualquier envenenamiento, la segunda bruja le regalo un collar par ala buena suerte de aquí en adelante y la tercera bruja un conjuro que hizo a Link inmune a maldiciones menores o al mal de ojo.

-Muchas gracias, me es muy grato el que me ayuden y espero que a ustedes las tres diosas les favorezcan en todo, me gustaría poder ofrecerles algo como presente, pero lamentablemente no tengo ni dinero ni objetos valiosos con migo.

-Eso no tiene la menor importancia, solo deberás cuidarte, y si alguna vez te llegamos a necesitar tan solo te llamaremos- Nabooru lanzo una picara sonrisa a Link.

Link se despidió y caminando se alejo de la fortaleza Gerudo, mientras sonreía, y le daba gracias a las Diosas, que le hayan librado de la maldición sin ningún pormenor, por lo que a paso firme y alegre se dirigía de nuevo al campo de de Hyrule, para finalmente completar la misión en la que se había comprometido. Siete días habían pasado ya desde que salio del rancho de Talon, y ninguna pista tenía aun de Malon. Lo que más le preocupaba era la suerte de la chica y el tiempo perdido hasta ahora.

El tiempo ha pasado y las tempestades del mal han salido derrotadas, el legendario héroe del tiempo se ha librado de su maldición, pero de entre las cenizas surgirá su peor enemigo.

En la fortaleza Gerudo, era todo calma y tranquilidad, el sol brillaba con fuerza sobre los cuerpos de las bronceadas mujeres, mientras en lo oscuro de los calabozos estaban las hechiceras que libraron a Link, intentando sellar la maldición para mantenerla segura, y quizá hasta para poder estudiarla y utilizarla de forma diferente en sus enemigos.

Pero la maldición era incontrolable, algo había parecido alterar la naturaleza del estalfo, convirtiéndolo en algo mucho más poderoso. Las brujas tenían una cara de asombro y de pánico al mirar el símbolo de la trifeurza fundida en la maldición. Que dignificaba esto?, que podrían hacer?, que debían hacer?

Tarde era para las tres chicas, pues el enemigo salio dando se forma completa. Una forma inconcebible, tal vez la menos imaginada para cualquier ser que alguna vez le aya visto.

Frente a ellas un joven, apuesto, de contextura mediana, no muy alto ni muy bajo, con gran musculatura, cabello lacio con un par de mechones cayendo sobre su cara. Sus vestiduras eran negras, y sus ojos rojos como sangre, su sonrisa reflejaba odio y deseos de matar. Su cabello blanco, y una espada tan negra como su alma; se mantuvo firme en su mano fuerte.

En un rápido movimiento el joven mato a las hechiceras que se le mantenían más cerca. Pero en cuanto la última se le acerco lentamente y le miro desafiante.

-Link…eres Link…por…ta…dor …de…la…tri…fuerza…-dijo tartamudeando de miedo la última bruja.

-Te equivocas estúpida…yo soy…la maldad encarnada…soy todo lo que Link no es, soy fuerte y mi bandera es la muerte, por costumbre será provocar sufrimiento y con mi espada, bañare el mundo con sangre.

-Eres …la oscuridad…eres Dark…Link…el legado…de la maldición-fue lo último que dijo la bruja antes de ser atravesada por la espada.

-Veremos, cuando te enfrentes a mí…si mi oscuridad no te devoran entero…Link…- Dark Link sonrío para si mismo, mientras sus ojos rojos se dirigieron a la salida, para encontrarse más tarde con todo el pueblo de las Gerudos.

**Al fin termine, despues de todo este tiempo, termine, con resultados satisfactorios, por lo menos para mi...quería actualizar algo más rápido por lo que no desarrolle mucho las cosas con las Gerudos, espero que les gustara que incluyera a un enemigo como Dark Link, para hacerle la vida imposible a Link el resto del fic, y espero que todo sea de su total agrado, muchas gracias a las personas que me han dicho que les ha gustado hasta ahora, y espero seguri contando con su apoyo, espero quedejen reviews para poder seguri avanzando poco a poco, y perdón por lo extenso de este capitulo, intentare moderarme un poco en el resto, jeje, muchas gracias a todos.**

**En cuanto al siguiente capitulo, que pasara con Link y su contrapartey que ocurriara con las Gerudos, los dejare algo pendientes, antes de eso queiro desenvolver un poco la historia de Malon, para que ustedes los ficlectores sepan que ha hecho la peliroja hasta el momento, en fin creo que esto le da algo de suspenso, y creo que los atraera más apra estar pendientes de las actualizaciones. ahora si me demoro un poco de veras pido disculpas pues ya entre al coelgiom, y como es el ultimo año, a ponerle bastante para no quedarme..XD, jeje,...en fin dejen sus reviews y no dejen de opinar...cualqueir duda comentario o amenaza de meurte, por favor escriban a mi correo o a se les agradecera mucho, por todos sus comentarios nos vemos, y gracias…n.n**


	6. Capítulo 6

_**Un capitulo corto, que he durado una eternidad subiendo, disculpen por el retraso...espero que les haya gustado hasta ahora lo que llevo del fic, y por favor no olviden sus reviews...n.n, muchas gracias a todos quienes me apoyan y disculpen mi tardanza.., jeje en fin muchas gracias y Pura vida.**_

Capitulo 6. Rumbo a la villa Kakariko, la suerte de Malon.

Había salido una chica pelirroja cantando alegremente con su mercadería, mientras galopaba a Epona una yegua rojiza, hermosa y de muy buen aspecto. Malon la hija de Talón dueño del Rancho Lon Lon, comenzaba su típico y rutinario viaje a la villa de Kakariko, para vender la leche, el queso y los huevos que demandaba esta pequeña villa al este de Hyrule.

Así comenzaba normalmente el viaje la chica, sin pensar que dentro de unos días se vería envuelta en extraños acontecimientos, y mucho menos que el héroe del tiempo en este momento, quien viajaba en sus recuerdos, apuesto y valiente como le recordaba. Estaba por salir del bosque perdido, para encontrase poco tiempo después con su padre.

Malon recorrió con total normalidad el campo de Hyrule, para dirigirse a Kakariko sin ninguna preocupación, mientras montaba a Epona la cual jalaba una pequeña carreta llena de productos para ser vendidos en la villa.

Malon tarareaba y cantaba canciones, las silbaba y las susurraba. Le encantaba cantar y al parecer su rojiza amiga le encantaba escuchar. Al compás de la hermosa voz de la joven la yegua se movía a paso firme y alegre.

Un joven corría por el sendero que lleva a la ciudadela de Hyrule, y topo con Malon, al percatarse de la hermosa chica, decidió parar y saludarle con el fin de conseguir algo más que un vaso de leche.

-Buenos días…-dijo el joven con su mejor sonrisa.

-Buenos días- contesto cortésmente la pelirroja.

-A donde va una preciosidad como tú?...-pregunto interesado mientras ponía su mano sobre la piel rojiza de la yegua que montaba la chica.

Malon se sonrojo un poco y luego le comento.

-Pues vengo del rancho Lon Lon, es de mi padre y voy hacia Kakariko para vender algunas cosas…

-Que interesante- mientras comenzaba a acariciarle mañosamente la pierna.

Malon se estremeció un poco, y dudo por un momento si el joven con quien hablaba tenía buenas intenciones. Claro no podía negarlo era guapo y fuerte, su cuerpo bien formado gracias por el ejercicio, pero Malon sabía que ningún chico podría igualarse al joven guerrero que hace tiempo vio. Epona por su parte, al sentir el nerviosismo de su ama, se comenzó a inquietar, mientras miraba en cierta forma de reojo al joven "intruso".

-Mi nombre es Adurnir…pero me puedes decir Adur- dijo el joven con una sonrisa entre maliciosa y engreída.

Aducir era un chico de contextura delgada, cabello y ojos castaño oscuro, y una mirada altiva y presumida, sus ropajes eran ligeros, lo que cualquiera usaría para correr en ese tiempo, una especie de zapatillas para correr, y algunos brazaletes de oro en los brazos, símbolo de que era un gran atleta y ganado algunos concursos.

-Ma…Malon…-balbuceo- mucho….gusto…

-El gusto es todo mío señorita, descuida, es un placer que mis ojos se dignen de observar tal hermosura…-mientras decía esto Adur le acariciaba la pierna propasándose de cualquier limite acostumbrado en ese entonces.

Malon intento quitarse de las "caricias", pero en su intento el joven castaño le bajo de la yegua, haciéndole caer al suelo, mientras él le tomaba los brazos y le dejaba indefensa. El joven con mirada maliciosa le comía todo el cuerpo con los ojos. Sorpresa fue grande para el agresor de Malon, cuando fue lanzado por los aires, por una potente patada proporcionada por las patas traseras de la rojiza yegua, enojada y llena de cólera, al percatarse el ataque a su querida ama y amiga.

El joven adolorido por la potente patada proporcionada, había sido víctima de un par de quebraduras, una en el brazo y otra la costilla, mientras caía en el suelo, y miraba enfurecido a la chica y su animal.

Rápidamente Malon se subió en Epona y le ordeno a la yegua que galopara a más no poder, este acto seguido corrió a una enorme velocidad, jalando la mercadería, y con Malon aferrada a la crin del animal.

-Gracias….muchas gracias Epona…te lo agradezco mucho…-Malon se aferro a la crin de Epona, mientras esta alegre por su rescate galopaba como el viento.

Epona siguió al galope hasta que llego al atardecer. El día siguiente llegaría hasta donde se encontraba la Villa Kakariko. En la noche decidió acampar al lado de su fiel compañera mientras se recostaba a un árbol.

Algunas horas pasaron, y justo antes del amanecer reanudase Malon su camino. Ahora tranquila avanzaba a paso firme hacia Kakariko, pocos minutos faltaban antes de llegar a la hermosa villa. Desde lejos ya podía divisar algunos rasgos del lugar, humo saliendo de las chimeneas de la casas, el enorme volcán denominado Montaña de la Muerte, regía sobre la villa.

Ya nada preocupaba a la hermosa chica pelirroja. Solamente sonreía y miraba el paisaje a su alrededor, mientras la brisa acariciaba el pasto y el sol brillaba con fuerza poniendo aun de mejor animo a la chica.

Finalmente luego de un par de horas, Malon llego al pie de la montaña. Ocupaba subir un poco para llegar al plano en donde se encontraba la Villa, y sin más preámbulos comenzó a galopar con su fiel compañera en dirección a Kakariko.

Para cuando llego era medio día, y la gente permanecía a las afueras de sus casas ya sea trabajando o simplemente disfrutando del buen clima. Los niños del lugar jugaban por todo lados persiguiendo a los cuccos de un lado a otro, molestándolos con varitas o piedritas que les lanzaban.

Malon bajo de la yegua y camino jalándola de las riendas hasta el mercado del lugar, en donde se encontró con un amigo de su padre viejo conocido de ella, y buen mercader al cual usualmente le vendía la mercadería del rancho.

-Hola Ulins, como estas?- pregunto alegre la joven.

-Hum?-miro el hombre maduro a la chica detenidamente.

-Soy yo Ulins…Malon…-la chica sonrío alegremente mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Malon…Malon…???...AH!!!!...Malon…si ya me acuerdo cual, es que sabes bien que tengo mala memoria, y concentrado en la mercadería no me acuerdo de más…-Ulins sonreía un tanto apenado por el acontecimiento.

A Malon le salió una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca. No podía creer que veía a ese hombre todos los meses, y todos los meses le recordaba quien era.

Ulins, era un hombre delgado, moreno y con calvo. Era bien intencionado aunque algo olvidadizo excepto en sus finanzas y en lo que mercadería se refiere. Era un hombre que sabía hacer su trabajo. Era un poco más alto que Malon, y andaba ya por la edad de los 40 años, se veía algo desgastado pero aun así sonriente y con un buen trato para todo cliente.

-¿Cómo es posible que siempre te tengo que recordar quién soy?...-Malon le miro de reojo.

-No es que me olvide de ti, solo refresco mi memoria…-Ulins se rasca la cabeza mientras le dirige la mejor sonrisa que tiene a la pelirroja.

-Como sea…-Malon suspira- en todo caso vengo para venderte la mercadería de siempre, como todos los meses.

-Claro, ya se me había acabado y los clientes me reclamaban, debiste venir antes- dijo Ulins frunciendo el ceño.

-COMO QUE DEBÍ VENIR ANTES!!!!!-Gritó exaltada Malon- eres tú el que retrasa las cosas y no compras suficiente mercancía!!!!

-Bueno tal vez tengas razón, pero aun así no hay motivo para que me grites.

-No me colmes la paciencia anciano, bien sabes que aquí hay otros mercaderes interesados, solo te vendo a ti porque eres amigo de papá.

-Es eso una amenaza niña?- mientras alzaba una ceja- ten en cuenta que nadie te da más dinero que yo por las cosas que traes.

Un silencio profundo se produjo en la tienda donde se encontraban en ese momento, los dos se vieron entre si y luego, suavizando sus miradas se sentaron de frente como su nada hubiese pasado.

-Entonces cuando quieres que te de los productos.

-Deberá ser mañana, pues por ahora no tengo el suficiente dinero, después de todo, tengo que saldar unas cuentas y no quiero seguir debiéndole a esos tipos.

-Deberle…a quienes?

-A unos hombres, se creen los dueños de la villa…aun así no me hacen nada a mi pues sin mi mercancía nadie puede sobrevivir, bueno casi nadie, tengo los mejores productos de la región, incluso mejores que algunos en Hyrule.

-Y por qué tienes tú que pagarles dinero a ellos?

-Un favor…

-Un favor?...qué clase de favor le pudiste haber podido a esa clase de gente?

-Nadie te ha dicho que preguntas demasiado niña?-mirándola de reojo

-Huy perdón, no era mi intención señor misterio- Malon se cruzo de brazos y le saco la lengua a Ulins.

Ulins se quedo con una gota de sudor en la nuca, mientras miraba la inmadura actitud de la joven frente a él.

-En fin, será mejor que te vayas pues los estoy esperando.

-Pero que tiene que ver el que me pagues la mercancía con esos tipos.

-Que mañana tendré la plata.

-Pero por que hoy no?

-Pues porque hasta mañana la consigo.

-No entiendo nada, como conseguirás dinero para mañana, si hoy no tienes?

-Eso no importa ahora vete.

-Bien, pero aun así me parece extraño.- Malon se levantó y retiró como dijo Ulins, algo extrañada con la actitud del hombre. Cuando salió de la tienda noto que tres hombres estaban frente a ella observándola atentamente.

-Etto…pa…pasa algo?

Los hombres no respondieron, solamente se quedaron de pie donde estaban mirándola, y luego entraron a la tienda.

Malon siguió con su camino normalmente, y llego hasta donde Epona, la cual dirigió a un establo en donde pudiese comer a gusto, y tomando la mercancía se la llevo a una especie de habitación en donde dormía plácidamente cuando tenía que quedarse mucho tiempo.

La noche llegó tranquilamente y sin ningún contratiempo para la chica. Con el atardecer Malon comenzó a adormilarse, hasta quedar profundamente dormida.

Con el tiempo las estrellas aparecieron en el cielo y las luces de las pequeñas casas alrededor se apagaron. Así quedo completamente sumergido en silencio la villa Kakariko, mientras un sueño placentero arrullaba a Malon.

Fue así como paso la pelirroja la noche, hasta que en lugares cercanos ya antes del alba, los llamados "cucos", comenzaron a dar el despertar a los pobladores con sus potentes y fuertes cacareos. Fue así como la gente de toda la villa salía de sus casas en busca de agua y otras cosas, para comenzar con un día nuevo, y con sus rutinarias tareas.

Para cuando Malon se levanto recordó la escena que tuvo con Ulins. Le extrañaba mucho la actitud del mercader, pero decidió no darle más importancia, y tomando la carga se marcho en dirección a la tienda del viejo conocido, para volver pronto a donde su padre.

Cuando finalmente llego donde el viejo conocido, camino lentamente hasta que llegar a la entrada del establecimiento. Para que al llegar notara que el lugar estaba completamente deshecho, con armas, comida y otras herramientas tiradas por todo el suelo, las telas rasgadas, y las evidencias de un fuerte forcejeo en todo el lugar.

La chica quedo extrañada ente tanto desorden, y perpleja con se quedo ahí algunos minutos mirando todo sin soltar la carretilla donde llevaba sus productos y con los pensamientos bastante confusos.

Algunas guardias poco después de que Malon había llegado, acudieron al lugar del siniestro. Al ver a la chica parada en medio de tanto desorden optaron por preguntar sutilmente antes de hacer cualquier afirmación o acusación.

-Sabes que ocurrió aquí?- pregunto secamente uno de los guardias.

No hubo respuesta de parte de Malon tan solo quedo callada e perturbada, no sabía que responder, estaba perpleja ante todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, y no lograba articular palabra para responder a la pregunta del guardia. Así pasaron un par de segundos antes de que el guardia repitiera la pregunta, y luego de esto una vez más.

El guardia al no recibir respuesta y sentirse no solo ofendido si no también burlado, enfureció contra la chica, y agarrándola del brazo la tiro al suelo y mando a los otros guardias a que le encerraran para un interrogatorio en el puesto de milicia.

Malon no opuso resistencia, tan solo siguió las ordenes que recibía, estaba confundida, y sin saber muy bien que hacer como para poder decir algo, necesitaba primero aclarar su mente antes de poder defenderse.

La chica despertó en una prisión de madera, en el cuartel de la milicia de Kakariko, en donde confundida veía a todos lados.

-Y ahora?... qué hago???

_**Lo sé esta algo flojo este capítulo espero poder mejorar en el siguiente, es que no se con tantas cosas en el cole no puedo hacer mucho, en fin gracias por leerlo y espero que me tengan paciencia, intentare hacerlo mejor el siguiente, y deberán esperar un poco antes de saber qué pasó con Link, así que ténganme paciencia y gracias...n.n**_


	7. Capítulo 7

**Otro capítulo más por dicha, jeje bueno no tengo muchos reviews, pero espero que más adelante si, en fin por favor se los ruego dejen sus reviews...en todo caso he notado que la gente lee más lemons que otra cosa... (Para los que no saben un lemon es un fic con alto contenido sexual explicito), en fin espero que lean el mío, trato de dar mi mejor esfuerzo, así que espero que les guste...nos vemos...n.n**

_**Capitulo 7**_

_**La diosa del poder en la montaña de la muerte.**_

Malon se encontraba encerrada en el calabozo sin saber qué hacer, mientras en los últimos rayos del sol bailaban con forme se acercaba la noche de luna llena a Hyrule. En medio de la oscuridad, las sombras jugaban alrededor de una chica asustada sin saber qué hacer.

Caminaba luego en círculos, de un lado al otro, mirando por la rendija del calabozo, las ratas le acompañaban, insectos y cucarachas eran sus aliados, eran sus compañeros de celda. Compañeros callados y sigilosos, compañeros que solo hacían peor su estadía en ese oscuro y húmedo lugar.

Malon tan solo quedo callada y encogida en un rincón de la celda, no quería saber nada, no podía hacer nada. Era acusada de un crimen que no cometió, y fue arrestada por hechos que no conoce.

En la oscuridad de la noche, a lo lejos de la villa Kakariko, en lo alto de la montaña de la muerte, el rojo fuego comienza a arder, mientras la magia de Hyrule comienza a moverse.

-Cuando podré salir de aquí?...-se preguntaba la hermosa joven, mientras de vez en cuando miraba la luna, ya casi llena en lo alto, mientras suspiraba de tristeza, y de vez en cuando ahuyentaba alguno que otro de sus compañeros de cuarto.

Mientras tanto en la montaña de la muerte, uno de los sabios de la trifuerza se inquieta por las anomalías que comienza a sufrir su hogar y el de sus hermanos.

Darunia, el sabio del fuego, un Goron grande y fuerte que homenajeo tiempo atrás al héroe del tiempo y le ayudo en la lucha contra el hechicero gerudo Ganondorf.

Darunia caminaba lentamente alrededor de la lava hirviendo junto con otros importantes gorons de la región.

-Que está pasando?...acaso Din se ha vuelto contra nosotros?- pregunto un viejo goron que acompañaba a Darunia.

-No…ha comenzado, la diosa del poder dejo la profecía que volvería a aparecer en la tierra junto con sus tres hermanas, en este momento el recinto sagrado en el templo de la luz debe estar inestable, y con esto el uso de la trifuerza.

-Pero a que te refieres Darunia?-pregunto otro Goron.

-Los sabios de los seis templos conocen una leyenda…dicen que hay una maldad aun mayor que la del mismo Ganon…

-Pero quien podría ser más malo que él?...por poco destruye nuestro pueblo y todo Hyrule, además de hacer que Volvagia se volviese en nuestra contra.

-No lo sé, pero la profecía dice que las diosas reencarnaran en tres seres distintos…y que ayudaran al elegido a combatir este mal que saldrá de lo más puro del corazón.

-Y que podemos hacer para evitarlo?...después de todo ara eso vinimos al tope de la montaña no?

-Vinimos primero a hablar con la gran hada del poder, a ver qué información nos puede suministrar…ella debe saber algo de lo que pasa aquí…es mi deber como líder de los Gorons y como sabio del fuego el de velar por estas cosas.

-Entiendo, pero como podremos saber qué es lo que le pasa, acaso no hay que saber la música del palacio de Hyrule?

-Un viejo amigo me la enseño Tariun, así que no te preocupes…-Darunia se sonrió para sí recordando al joven guerrero.

_Recuerdo Rápido_

_-Pero si apenas eres un niño ¡!!, yo que esperaba que viniese finalmente la casa real…esto es un insulto para nosotros los Gorons._

_El niño con escasos diez años, frunció el ceño mientras miraba con bravura al enorme Goron._

_-Vengo por la piedra espiritual, la necesito pues la misma princesa Zelda me lo encomendó._

_-Ahora estoy de mal humor niño, y peor al saber que el supuesto mensajero de la familia real es solo un niño vestido de verde!!!_

_-Mi nombre es Link y soy del bosque Kokiri, así que no te burles gran piedra fea…-Link le saco la lengua._

_Darunia le miro severamente por unos instantes, antes de volver a pronunciar palabra._

_-Necesito algo de música para tranquilizarme, así que mejor vete antes de que se acabe mi paciencia!!!_

_Link frunció el ceño de nuevo, mientras sacaba su ocarina. Soplo un poco y salieron algunas notas, luego comenzó a tocar la canción que su hermosa amiga le había enseñado. La canción de Saria era la canción perfecta para animar a cualquier persona, incluso la que está sumida en la más profunda tristeza, pues esta canción trae el alma del bosque en donde quiera que se toque._

_Mientras Link tocaba su ocarina, a Darunia le comenzó a dar ganas de bailar, con una tonada alegre y fresca como esa, en su vida había oído algo igual y su alma se reconforto con la melodía._

_-Bien chico…-Dijo cuando finalmente termino de bailar – te daré la piedra si me ayudas con un problema que tengo…_

_Link sonrió de alegría y en su mirada apareció una luz de valor y decisión._

_Fin del Recuerdo Rápido_

-Tengo más amigos de lo que te imaginas…-Darunia sonrió mientras entraban a la cueva en donde permanecía el hada del poder.

Los tres gorons entraron caminando lentamente hasta poner pie en donde estaba el símbolo de la trifuerza. El goron con mayor rango tomo una especie de flauta, y toco la canción del palacio real, esto hizo que el recinto se oscureciera, hasta que de la fuente en frente salió una enorme y hermosa hada, que sonreía ante sus invitados.

-En que os puedo ayudar jóvenes amigos del reino de la roca?

-Hemos venido a ti en busca de respuestas…-Darunia respiro un poco y luego continuo –hemos visto inquietud en la montaña, y la inseguridad de si la profecía es cierta…hemos venido para saber que podemos hacer para ayudar y como controlaremos la furia del poderoso volcán, símbolo máximo del infinito poder de nuestra diosa Din…

-Con humildad habéis venido, y con sinceridad preguntáis, así que con enorme gusto os contestare.

El hada dio algunas vueltas en sí misma, antes de contestarles.

-Inestable es la vida de un gran héroe y en busca de su felicidad, deberá pasar sobre muchos y deberá sacrificar mucho, pero las diosas piensan en su tierra y desean lo mejor para todo ser viviente en la tierra de Hyrule. Por su poder reencarnaron en nuevas criaturas para poder ayudar al legendario héroe del tiempo, en todo lo que puedan contra la nueva maldad que aparecerá dentro de poco…una oscuridad tal como la que nunca ha visto Hyrule, un enemigo casi invencible…en su poder esta la trifuerza…y las diosas se unirán para poder destruirlo.

-Que podemos hacer para ayudar a las diosas y al héroe del tiempo?- pregunto otro goron con rostro preocupado.

-Deberán encontrar a la reencarnación de la diosa Din, la cual está en Kakariko y traerla hasta aquí para que su destino le sea revelado y su poder fluya…es todo lo que pueden hacer por ahora…

El hada se devolvió rápidamente a su fuente dejando completamente solos a los gorons algo sorprendidos con las revelaciones que acababan de tener. El ambiente se aclaro y una especie de catarata de colores les rodeaba. Los tres gorons salieron del recinto preocupados.

-Debemos encontrar a Din…-murmuro Darunia mientras caminaba rumbo a Ciudad Goron.

Mientras tanto la chica de cabello rojo, se puso en pie a mirar la luna, por largo rato, en realidad no tenía por qué preocuparse, no era culpable de nada, y tarde o temprano se darían cuenta de ello.

Malon sonrió para sí una vez tranquilizada y se arregosto en la dura camilla que había en la celda, sin imaginar que unos desconocidos y fuertes seres se aproximaban a la villa luego de un consejo rápido, obedeciendo el mandato del hada del poder.

Al poco tiempo, comenzaba amanecer cuando el grupo de gorons llegaba a la villa. No era algo usual, generalmente los gorons vivían alejados de los residentes de Kakariko.

Algunos guardias les preguntaron cuál era su asunto, pero no tuvieron mayor problema, al llegar Darunia, pues llegaron a pensar que se trataba de un asunto importante, por lo que no quisieron hacer más preguntas.

Los guardias sacaron a la chica, y le devolvieron sus cosas, al parecer habían atrapado a los destructores del establecimiento del viejo Ulins, y había recuperado parte de la mercancía.

Malon era liberada y ya fuera de sus preocupaciones, al parecer tan solo fue un robo común lo que sufrió Ulins, y ahora se encontraba en las delegaciones de la guardia de Kakariko, para retirar la mercancía que se había recuperado. Malon no tenía ya de que preocuparse, tal vez solo tendría que esperar un poco más para poder vender la mercancía a Ulins, pero ya no había de que afanarse.

Cuando se devolvía a alquilar el cuarto en donde se había hospedado, se encontró con unos seres, de los cuales tan solo historias había oído historias y leyendas, pero en realidad en su vida nunca vio esos seres.

Tres enormes gorons estaban delante de ella, mirándole detenidamente, y Malon naturalmente se incomodo un poco en conjunto de algo de miedo que atravesó su espina dorsal.

Un goron alto con barbas blancas y largas, más grande y al parecer más fuerte que los otros tres, con ojos negros y profundos, y voz fuerte y golpeada se acerco a la chica y le miro por un instante antes de dirigirle la palabra.

-Mi nombre es Darunia, jefe de los gorons y sabio del templo del fuego en la montaña de la muerte.

-Yo…yo…soy Malon….hija de Talon, dueño del rancho Lon Lon- respondió la asustada chica en un murmullo.

-Hemos buscado a una chica por mandato del hada de la montaña, y de acuerdo con la descripción no hemos encontrado a ninguna excepto tu Malon hija de Talon.

-A mi?...porque yo?...que tengo que ver con las hadas?

-No estoy seguro niña, pero es necesario que vengas con nosotros a la montaña de la muerte, para saber si tú eres la que te espera un gran destino.

-Pe…pero…es necesario que venda la mercancía de mi padre, y luego vuelva a casa, no puedo retrasarme.

-Eso no es importante ahora- dice el fuerte goron mientras se cruza de brazos y habla con tono aun más serio- de esto puede depender el futuro de nuestro pueblo, el del héroe del tiempo, el de Hyrule o incluso de toda la creación.

Malon se quedo algo aturdida con la explicación, pero si saber muy bien que hacer o decir, finalmente miro al goron, y sonrió.

-Está bien iré con ustedes...-sonrió dulcemente la chica.

Los gorons sonrieron entre sí, y caminando lentamente comenzaron el viaje de regreso hacia a Ciudad Goron. Un regreso largo y tedioso en el que la joven pidió agua variadas veces a los enormes acompañantes, los cuales apenas ocupaban unas gotas, por lo que no llevaban mucho con ellos.

Así siguió la joven acalorada, caminando pesadamente, y con cansancio, ayudada algunas veces por los ahora muy callados gorons, con piel dura como la piedra.

Finalmente se comenzaron a ver luces a en lo alto de la montaña, mientras que los últimos rayos del sol acariciaban el atardecer. Mientras los cuerpos ahora rojizos de los gorons, caminaban lentamente. La chica emocionada por la proximidad de la ciudad tomo fuerzas y se adelanto unos metros.

Cuando al fin llegaron habías gran cantidad de gorons en todos lados, acurrucados en sí mismos, más que gorons parecían simples rocas grandes de color amarillento sucio. La ciudad permanecía callada y con relativa calma, la ciudad consistía de 4 pisos con pasadizos y túneles, que llevaban a diferentes recintos donde viven los seres de la roca.

Malon miraba a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta, que en el fondo del recinto, en su primer piso, la lava cubría todo, infestando de esta el recinto principal, e donde Darunia tiene sus reuniones.

-Es necesario que veamos de inmediato al hada antes de que la lava se esparza…-dijo con tono grave Darunia

-Pero…que es lo que está pasando?

-Son las repercusiones de la catástrofe que se aproxima, debemos tener el debido cuidado y proceder con cautela, Malon hija de Talon…

-Di…dime solo Malon, no te preocupes…-Malon sonrió amablemente.

Darunia sonrió un poco, antes de tomarla del brazo y con su fuerza subirla al hombro, salió de la ciudad y comenzó a escalar la montaña de la muerte.

A paso lento pero firme, Darunia y Malon llegaron al tope de la montaña en donde se encontraron ante la fuente del hada del poder. Simplemente pusieron a Malon en medio del símbolo de la trifuerza. Dándole algunas señas le dijeron que tarareara la canción de la familia real, tonada bastante conocida después de las múltiples historias sobre el guerrero del tiempo.

Así lo hizo Malon, y cantando suave y con melodiosa voz, el hada del poder salió de la fuente y observo a una joven algo asustada y nerviosa frente a ella.

-Por fin habéis venido, os había esperado por largo tiempo o hermosa y poderosa Din.

Malon quedo algo aturdida ante el comentario, pero comprendiendo lo que se le decía, tan solo respondió con simpleza, como cualquier otra campesina.

-Estoy aquí para cumplir mi destino…dime y has como tengas que hacer con migo…

-Diplomática respuesta hermosa chica, tu destino ha sido ser la reencarnación de la poderosa Din, y ayudar al joven héroe del tiempo para erradicar el mal por completo de la tierra de Hyrule, y que los cien años de paz se cumplan….este es tu destino y también tu castigo…

El hada comenzó a emanara una extraña aura roja que rodeaba el cuerpo de la joven chica. Así paso algunos segundos hasta que el ropaje de Malon cambio por completo a un traje seductor y libidinoso, totalmente pegado al cuerpo, de color rojizo, en su cabello se formo una cola y sus pies se calzaron por una especie de zapatillas rojas, mientras en sus muñecas aparecían dos grandes brazaletes que levitaban sin tocar su piel, y tenían varias esferas rojo encendido, y finalmente, los labios de Malon se tornaban color carmesí.

Luego de este cambio, los brazaletes comenzaron a brillar intensamente, mientras Malon caía al suelo bastante cansada por su acabada transformación.

Darunia se arrodillo ante el cuerpo caído de Malon y levantándose la tomo en brazos, y la llevo de nuevo a la Ciudad Goron, para cuidarla mientras despertaba.

Darunia caminaba lentamente hacia la ciudad.

-La diosa del poder ha despertado…-musito Darunia, mientras llevaba a una hermosa joven de cabello rojo en brazos.

**Aquí termina otro capitulo, espero que la encuentren interesante hasta ahora, y dejen sus opiniones por fa, aunque después de todo el fic lo hago más por satisfacción personal que otra cosa, pero en fin nos vemos, y espero hacer aun más interesante el próximo capitulo nos vemos...bye...n.n**


	8. Capítulo 8

Antes de empezar con el capitulo quería dar algunas pequeñas aclaraciones que posiblemente les harán pensar por donde ira este capítulo. Primeramente, estoy aburrido del estereotipo maligno…si el anime rompe con el estereotipo de héroe que todo lo puede y que es invencible sin sentimientos y dedicado solo a salvar a los demás interponiendo a su persona, yo quiero romper con el estereotipo del ser maligno, es decir siempre se nos presenta una persona despiadada sin corazón, sedienta de sangre y que no le importa nada, más que someter a los demás bajo su mandato.

En cambio yo quiero poner a los enemigos, o más bien a mi enemigo (puesto que es uno de mis personajes favoritos) como seres pensantes que razonen y que sientan…pongámoslo de esta manera un momento, si una persona ama a otra persona eso es indistintamente de cómo sea o de cómo se vea, es decir es una atracción entre dos personas sin ningún motivo, en cualquier circunstancia…por eso intentare llevar a humanizar un poco más a mi personaje maligno…gracias, y espero que les guste…

Atte: .cr

Capitulo 8

La maldad también siente.

Las sombras me cubren y rodean todo mi cuerpo, siento como el poder, la sabiduría y el coraje me llenan y pasan por entre mis venas…siento un poder indescriptible…pero…quien soy en realidad, de donde vengo, para que estoy aquí?...son preguntas sin contestar que rodean mi mente…que debo hacer…mi objetivo…destruir…mi motivación…el sufrimiento de los demás…pero por qué?...porque he de hacerlo así, que me impulsa a seguir esto…

Ante mi vi a tres ancianas…eran brujas, me llamaron Dark Link, me llamaron con un nombre oscuro…o por lo menos eso pareció…después de todo soy la contraparte de alguien más…un tal héroe del tiempo…pero no se por qué he de luchar aun…pero tengo sed de venganza y odio…cual es mi motivación…sigo preguntándome.

Las viejas tan solo estaban tiradas en el suelo…las mate sin dejar que se defendieran, o que tan solo pronunciaran palabra más que mi nombre… pero Dark Link…tal vez también me llamo simplemente Link…pero cuál es la diferencia…porque me ponen otro adjetivo a mi…soy tan diferente?.

Ahora veo la puerta y camino hacia ella, veo la luz y me encandila…mis ropajes son negros…mi cabello grisáceo…tengo en mi mano una espada ensangrentada…tan oscura como mi alma…o por lo menos así me describirían. Tengo recuerdos extraños, tergiversados tal vez, soy el rencor, el odio, soy la envidia, soy la lujuria, soy la mentira, soy la gula, soy el pecado mismo, de un ser puro…pero…acaso es realmente puro?...o tal vez solo reprime esos deseos carnales, tan humanos, tan poderosos que dominan hasta al más fuerte de todos los seres…pero no…el egoísmo, el egocentrismo, o la vanidad no caben en él…a pesar de que lo sabe, el intenta ser humilde, sumiso, manso…yo soy…lo contrario… sé que soy el mejor…por lo menos por ahora…ni siquiera él tendría la oportunidad de detenerme…pero porque me detendría, que mal he hecho?...ninguno.

Sigo pensando en infinidad de cosas, mientras salgo a las afueras del cuarto oscuro en donde se encontraban esas viejas hechiceras, sigo caminando por los senderos y veo a varias mujeres armadas, otras trabajando y empeñadas en sus labores…labores algunos fáciles otros más complicados ero cada uno importante…estaba en una ciudad de mujeres, estaba en un desierto…estaba en el Valle Gerudo.

Camino sin advertir a mucha gente, solamente tomo rápidamente y con agilidad una túnica y una capucha, las cuales me pongo APRA camuflarme un poco. Sigo caminado y miro a varias chicas hablando.

Camino hacia a una de ellas, y susurrándole al oído, veo que se estremece ante mi voz y me sigue entre un callejón. Miro a la chica, su bronceado es espectacular, y sus ojos son oscuros, su cabello rojizo como muchas en Gerudo. Hablándole le engaño APRA que me crea en todo lo que digo, y fácilmente me cree, mientras le arrincono contra la pared. Le hago excitarse con mi solo respirar… mi sabiduría puede utilizar la lujuria a mi favor, y mientras le beso, le desarmo, le robo y le violo prácticamente. Es divertido, pero no me llena. Aun no tengo motivación.

La chica queda atontada…o tal vez solo cansada después de la sesión de desenfreno, con uno de los pocos hombres que pasan por Gerudo.

Sigo mi camino, anda raro pasa, tengo sed de sangre, pero es casi todo el tiempo, aun busco entre esta arena del desierto mi inspiración para tener un objetivo….después de todo, todos tenemos ambiciones y esperanzas, anhelos y metas.

Cuando llego a un barrio bajo, las mujeres se dan cuenta de mi imponente presencia, puesto que camino y actuó diferente a una chica, así enojándose la mayoría se me abalanzaron en un inútil intento de herirme. Patética actuación y horrorosa vista para la única sobreviviente, al ver como desde mi espada lamía la sangre de sus compatriotas.

Todo es divertido…pero…mi incentivo a hacer el mal…no es porque si, por que es divertido?...o hay algo más?...hay algo oculto entre todo esto…algo en lo más profundo de mi ser…en mi corazón?...después de todo debo tener uno no?

Sigo caminando, la noticia de la muerte de 17 chicas se propaga por toda la ciudad y buscan el culpable, por algunas paso desapercibido, por otras no tanto…pero las chicas de repente me rodean, y Nabooru, una hermosa chica me impide el paso, junto con un gran escuadrón.

Así pase por varios segundos antes de que me atacaran. Decepcionante presentación…la verdad no sirvió de nada…fueron asesinadas por mi espada. No he utilizado nada de mi poder, me siento muy bien, pero siento que aun estoy vació.

Nabooru intenta detenerme, esquivo todos sus ataques mientras rió. Ella enfurece y se sale de quicio, pero aun así con furia no puede atinarme. Soy mucho mejor que ella. Con un movimiento, la dejo desarmada, y quedo frente a ella.

Fue divertido ver su mirada atónita, y ver mí reflejo en sus ojos. Estaba asustada y sorprendida aun de verme, no podía creer que veía al joven Link, paliando contra ella, despiadadamente. Pero no, no era Link…era su contraparte. Yo solamente sonreí, y le bese la mejilla, antes de cortarle parte de su brazo. No creí necesario matarla, después de todo ni mover podía.

Camine hacia las afueras del valle hasta entrarme en el desierto de las ilusiones, en donde solo vi arena y más arena. Que fue lo que comprendí en mi salida de Gerudo?...que debía eliminar a mi propia contraparte por placer, y satisfacción…si no para imponerme sobre las bestias, para que sepan quién soy y me reconozcan…para poder estar junto a las diosas, y que ellas aun me reconozcan y sepan que tengo derecho a querer y amar…a mi manera…pero tengo el derecho, y eso ni el sol ni la lluvia, ni el viento ni nada sobre la faz de la tierra me detendrá.

Mi destino será escrito así, y yo lo forjare, pondré mi nombre en Hyrule, y las diosas se inclinarán ante mi…podré escoger de entre quien quiera, y no solo por poder, si no por el deseo de vivir, como no he podido vivir antes…para satisfacerme a mí mismo….ese es mi objetivo…

"_**Entre las sombras de la oscuridad del corazón**_

_**Una luz me llena y me regocija**_

_**Pero la luz está lejos y es duro el camino**_

_**Qué debo hacer para llegar?**_

_**Luchar por todo lo que creo**_

_**Por todo lo que siento**_

_**Por todo lo que amo**_

_**Porque aunque sea clasificado con maldad**_

_**Mi corazón necesita del placer**_

_**Del amor."**_

Dark Link continúo caminando a lo largo del desierto hasta que la sangre de muchas mujeres Gerudos tiñeron el cielo de color rojizo…la masacre apenas había empezado.

**En este capítulo hable en primera persona, y a pesar de que es uno de mis capítulos más cortos también es uno de los que más me gustan, en fin espero que opinen lo mismo, y no se olviden dejar reviews...gracias, nos vemos..n.n**


	9. Capítulo 9

_Bueno luego de una larga, larga, larga realmente larga espera, finalmente he podido concluir este capitulo...sé que tarde bastante, pero teniendo en cuanta que ya salí del colegio, y nunca más volveré...T.T, y hacer exámenes, y un montón de cosas más, creo que me justifico un poquito, pero como detesto a la gente que no terminan sus fics, y yo no quiero ser uno de ellos, aunque sea lentamente, pero terminare los pendientes que tengo, así que espero que lo disfruten y dejen sus comentarios..arigatou...n.n_

Capitulo 9

Coraje y Poder...

Link debía llegar lo más rápido posible hasta Malon, sin tener pista alguna a dónde dirigirse, lo más probable era buscar pistas primeramente en el último lugar donde fue vista, o donde se cree que fue vista. Por lo que ir a la villa Kakariko, era obligatorio para el joven guerrero, que por primera vez en un largo tiempo, se siente más descansado, pero con un mal presentimiento.

No tenía claro si era, un peligro que asechaba a la joven, o un peligro, que lo estuviese asechando al propio Link, pero en un intento por relajación, alejo sus pensamientos negativos, y decidió seguir caminando, para llegar a Kakariko. Era un viaje largo y agotador hasta Kakariko. Prácticamente significa atravesar todo el país.

En realidad la ida al valle Gerudo, fue increíblemente sencilla. La enorme lechuza, realmente aligeraba el trabajo de ir de un lugar a otro. Pero ahora no quedaba más remedio que seguir su curso. Preocupado por la joven Malón, y sin valor (incluso cuando estamos hablando del coraje personificado) para decirle a su padre, que aun no la ha podido traer de vuelta, pro causa de sus propios errores.

El tiempo pasaba lento, y la pesadez del día, eran por la tremenda hambre del chico. Todo parecía más lento, más pesado, más distante, y mucho más agotador. El chico, a pesar de su buen ánimo al principio de la jornada, lentamente se debilitaba, hasta quedar sin fuerzas, después de haber recorrido unas 12 millas a pie, hacia el este.

No encontraba agua, y las "hermosas y amables" gerudos, no le habían dado anda para el viaje, por lo que era deber de él, conseguir algo de comer, a demás del pan especial que había llevado con sigo durante todo el viaje. Que a pesar de llenar, y dar fuerzas, su sabor monótono, y amargo, eran suficientes, como par hastiarse. El crepúsculo se asomaba, y el chico sin comida, sin agua, y sin techo donde dormir, tan solo busco una sombra de un árbol, para dormir ahí la noche. En la mañana debía levantarse y redoblar el paso, correr a toda prisa, y si lograba su cometido, lograría llegar a kakariko en tres días y medio.

(NA: claro, si piensan que tiene algún parecido el pan que come Link, con algo que come el Sr. Frodo, no es coincidencia, en realidad, creo que encaja bien, así, que me quedare con mi pan de lembas...XD)

La chica pelirroja despertó en un lugar un poco oscuro, iluminado por una luz tenue que provenía de una pequeña antorcha colgada en la pared. Reposaba en una cama de piedra, recubierta con pieles de lobos, comprados en los mercados.

Estaba bastante desubicada, y no entendía bien todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Miró a su alrededor, y se miro a sí misma, había experimentado un cambio, y no estaba segura de lo que había pasado. Miro sus nuevos brazaletes, noto su cabello trenzado, su traje color carmesí ceñido a su esculpido cuerpo, un cuerpo que nunca era mostrado, puesto que siempre andaba con su típico traje de campesina.

Se levanto levemente, y sintió un gran calor dentro de su cuerpo, se tambaleo y se apoyo en una de las paredes. Abrió muchos los ojos, al sentir todo eso, pero aun más sorprendida, al ver que estaba apoyada a la antorcha de metal, la cual estaba al rojo vivo, del calor, y ella no sentía nada. Más bien, sentía que podía controlar el elemento.

Algo bastante extraño, pero dentro de sí sentía una clase de poder. El poder de las montañas, de los volcanes, el poder de la lava, el del fuego, el poder de toda la tierra en ella, concentrada. Y sus ojos reflejaban ese poder, mientras sus brazaletes brillaban como un fuego encandecerte. Sensaciones increíbles pasaban por el cuerpo de Malon, y caminando lentamente logro salir del recinto, hasta llegar a lo que parecía un gran templo Goron. El templo a la Diosa del Poder..."Din".

(NA: wow, es la segunda nota del autor...XD, jeje, bueno estoy algo loco, en fin, no tengo mucho que decir...pedir disculpas por la demora del capítulo, pues tengo como 4 meses de no escribir nada, en fin, gracias por la paciencia, y ojala que en este capítulo me aguanten las notas del autor, hasta que logre juntas ambas escenas, por el momento, ténganme paciencia...XD)

Un nuevo día. Había encontrado un par de frutas en el camino. Para su suerte contenían una gran cantidad de agua, por lo que pudo saciarse por un tiempo. Corrió como endemoniado por todo el valle de Hyrule, duplicando su velocidad, hasta el total agotamiento. Paró solo un par de veces, tan solo suficiente para descansar y continuar a toda marcha, hacia la chica que debía encontrar desesperadamente. Pero en cada paso que daba, su corazón se oprimía. Su mal presentimiento se apoderaba de él.

Link continuo el resto del día de esta forma, paso de largo el rancho Lon Lon. Y sabía que estaba cerca del lugar a donde se dirigía. El desanimo, no podían apoderarse nuevamente de él, pues tenía que cumplir su misión, por lo que optar por olvidar su mal presentimiento, fue lo mejor que creyó hacer.

Mientras corría, Link comenzó a notar que launa luz provenía de su mano izquierda, específicamente la manó en donde tiene tatuado el símbolo de la trifuerza. Un brillo intenso. El triangulo de arriba a diferencia de cualquier otra vez, era el que brillaba, con un rojo intenso.

-Que…que rayos???...-Link miró sorprendido a su manó, deteniéndose por completo y reflexionando por un momento sobre el asunto- como rayos…la trifuerza del poder???...yo tengo el coraje, nunca antes había aparecido algo así…quizá…Ganon??...no está sellado…algo extraño está pasando…

Siguió con su marcha, al principio lento, un tanto pensativo con los nuevos hechos ocurridos. Pero finalmente logro recorrer la mayoría de distancia. Para el siguiente día de seguro llegaría a su destino, y comenzaría su investigación y así averiguar el paradero de la chica.

(NA: que será ¿por qué rayos le brilla ese triangulo a Link?, que no saben…manda huevo…si es tan obvio…en fin, por obvias razones no les diré que es, pero les diré que yo si se…XD,…bueno bueno, perdón si no se me ocurren buenos chistes, pero bastante cerebro uso para escribir esto, y espero que les siga gustando...n.n)

-La Diosa del poder…que…que…extraño…-musito la chica aún asombrada con todo lo ocurrido.

Malon caminó mirando todas las imágenes alusivas de la creación de Din. La trifeurza se veía imponente en lo que parecía una especie de portal. Un portal con diseños labrados, de la triefuerza rodeada del elemento del fuego.

Un Enorme símbolo de la trifuerza estaba al final del templo, en donde el triangulo superior brillaba fuertemente con un fuego intenso, de color carmesí intenso. Malon se quedo mirando, y sintió como este le llamaba. Vio como en sus manos aparecieron dibujados el símbolo de los tres poderes, resaltando el del poder.

Sus ojos se fijaron en el fuego intenso, y sintió un calor intenso en su pecho, luego algo que le quemaba, pero sin provocarle dolor alguno.

Malon solamente cerró los ojos, y logro ver como se creó la tierra, y la relación que tenía con las otras diosas. Sintió como todo ese poder perteneciente a la diosa Din, le rodeaba, y le consumía. Sintió que podía dominarlo, que podía manejarlo como quisiera, y comprendió que ella misma, por azar del destino, o simple casualidad, era destinada a ser la reencarnación del poder. Un poder bueno, puro y sabio…un poder muy diferente al del enemigo de Hyrule Ganondorf…un poder que debía ayudar al coraje a vencer un enemigo superior a todos los que habían llegado en cualquier época del tiempo a Hyrule.

Cuando termino de ver toda estas clases de visiones. Malon miró hacia el frente, y se encontraba frente a un Darunia haciéndole una reverencia a ella.

-Din…diosa del poder…estamos aquí para servirte, y para obedecerte en todo lo que podamos…yo Darunia, uno de los sabios del reino sagrado, estaré siempre agradecido en que puedas usarme como mejor parezca tu juicio.

A Malon le salió una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Etto… este pues bien…yo…como sabían que era yo???

-Hay una profecía, en la cual la montaña de la muerte, símbolo imponente del poder de Hyrule, se manifiesta e inquieta increíblemente, haciendo temblar hasta al más valeroso de los Gorons, por lo tanto, se cree que solo sucede cuando la mismísima diosa del poder encarna y se encuentra cerca, lista para reanudar su misión en la tierra de Hyrule… por lo que al verte a ti con tu cabellera rojiza, creímos que era lo más probable de que se tratara de ti, y que estarías lista para sumir tu destino.

-Ya veo…creo que si al final si fui yo…-mientras se rascaba la cabeza y sacaba la lengua, un tanto apenada- solo que este traje es un tanto extraño para mi….no estoy muy acostumbrada a vestir con la ropa tan pegada al cuerpo.

-Entiendo, pero este traje es de los mismos dioses… lo tuvo la encarnación pasada de la diosa del poder…

-Entiendo…así que bueno intentare a acostumbrarme…hablando de todo…cuanto tiempo he estado dormida?

-Varios días…pero ya estas despierta, así que ya no hay problemas…

-VARIOS DÍAS???...MI PADRE HA DE ESTAR MUY PREOCUPADO, NECESITO IRME EN SEGUIDA!!!!

-Pero…pero aún no te encuentras con el héroe del tiempo, ni ayudas a la reconstrucción de la ciudad después de todas las catástrofes que ocurrieron antes de que llegaras…

-Ya veo…pero luego de ayudar con el arreglo, me iré donde mi padre para que no se preocupe…es mi decisión final.

Darunia arrugo un poco la cara, pues no creyó que la chica estará tomando muy en serio todo este asunto, pero en frente de la diosa a la cual juraba lealtad total (no es que a las demás no le brindaran honor, solamente que no era la más venerada entre los gorons, por obvias razones)

-Cuanto tiempo…ha pasado…exactamente…-pregunto un tanto preocupada.

-Más de una semana…

-Ya veo…intentaré irme lo antes posible…pongamos manos a la obra…

(NA: bueno me estoy quedando sin que escribir en estos comentarios…no se me ocurre nada, y tan solo los hago para rellenar espacio…piensen en esto como en los comerciales de la televisión…XD)

Finalmente llega a Kakariko, tan solo es un par de horas más de viaje. Un merecido descanso, y una buena comida, es lo que ocupará el joven guerrero para recuperarse.

Después de buscar algo de alimento, y tomarse una pequeña siesta en el corral de los cucos (no me pregunten como se pudo dormir con tanto escándalo) Link, despertó un tanto somnoliento aún, y viendo a todos lados. Un ardor se hacía presente en su mano izquierda, precisamente en la marca de la trifuerza del poder.

Link se quedo un tanto confundido, por su reciente dolor, y recordó, que antes había pasado algo similar. Definitivamente sabía que algo relacionado con el poder, había renacido, o despertado al menos, pero temía que el sello del reino sagrado se haya roto, y su dolor significara una nueva venida del rey gerudo.

Link, se levanto y se encamino hacía la Montaña de la Muerte. No tenía tiempo que perder, y era necesario preguntar a los Gorons, lo ocurrido con la trifuerza del poder, especialmente a su viejo amigo Darunia, y preguntar acerca del Reino Sagrado.

El camino era largo y tedioso, muy empinado, y bastantes dificultades, para cualquier persona, a menos de que fueses un goron. Link logró escalar a duras penas, y pasar por el desértico paraje, habitado por unas cuantas arañas, y uno que otro murciélago dormido. La mano izquierda le dejo de doler, en el trayecto, y Link se dedico a meditar o más bien a idear, como escalar algunas cuestas realmente muy empinadas.

Sin su "longshot" (no se me ocurre traducción para esto) era realmente un dolor de cabeza transportarse fácilmente a lugares elevados, pero no es nada que sus fuertes piernas no puedan resolver, claro con bastante impulso, y un poco de suerte.

Caminaba largamente, escalaba, descansaba y reanudaba su marcha. Así por casi 4 horas, hasta lograr divisar a lo lejos, la un tanto escondida, cuidad de los gorons.

Cuando finalmente llego, ninguno de sus "hermanos" gorons, se encontraban en la entrada, más bien parecían reunidos todos al final de la ciudad.

-Vaya bienvenida…con razón nunca vengo…¬¬

Link dio un suspiro y bajo lentamente hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad, en donde una gran cantidad de gorons, se aglomeraban para ver lo que parecía laguna especie de proeza.

Link espero a ver si veía algo, lo que arecía una enorme columna de fuego, se alzaba en el aire y se movía a la voluntad de alguien. Link miró atento, luego desapareció el fuego, y su mano izquierda comenzó a brillar intensamente. Esta vez los triángulos de coraje y poder.

Malon se detuvo al ver que a ella le brillaban también estos triángulos.

-Finalmente…coraje y poder unidos…bienvenido Link…-exclamo Darunia desde el segundo piso de la ciudad, mientras miraba a los gorons, a la reencarnación de la diosa, y al héroe del tiempo.

Bueno eso fue lo mejor que pude hacer, con el fin, espero que haya sido de su agrado, por favor no olviden poner reviews, y dejar sus comentarios ahí, espero que me sigan apoyando y muchísimas gracias por todos los buenos comentarios que me han dejado...por cualquier cosa, por si tan solo quieren hablar, con migo, pueden escribirme a mi correo "dtorresm_ " , y con gusto hablare con uds. (cuando esté presente claro..¬¬), en fin, nos vemos y muchísimas gracias por los comentarios...espero poder hacer pronto el siguiente capitulo..n.n


	10. Capítulo 10

Mmm ...bueno este capítulo sí que esta cortito...aunque creo que tengo uno aun más corto...en fin espero que lo disfruten, y perdonen si hace falta un poquito más de acción...tengo que desenvolver bien este desarrollo, para que las cosas sean un poquito más interesante...en fin, espero que esto sea de su agrado, dejen comentarios, y prometo que el próximo capitulo si estará cargado...aunque sea con un poquito más de sabor...a sangre...o aun que sea manchado con salsa de tomate.. JAJAJAJAJA...(bueno lo sé mal chiste...ñ.n) , en fin, dejen reviews al final, y gracias por los buenos comentarios...n.n

Capitulo 10

Encuentro…Los cuatro pilares

Todos callaron en la ciudad Goron, Link, no sabía bien lo que estaba pasando, Malon tan solo se había detenido, y vio entre los gorons al héroe del tiempo. Aún no había olvidado como él había salvado su vida aquella vez en que su propio tío intento asesinarla, todo por el control del que fue rey de Hyrule por largos siete años.

Malon camino abriéndose paso entre los gorons, mirando a Link detenidamente. El fuego de los ojos de ella, penetraron en lo más profundo del cuerpo del valiente guerrero. Link sintió un estremecimiento, y reconoció a la chica de inmediato.

_Recuerdo rápido._

_-Disculpa… este caballito es de este lugar, según creo…_

_-¡Sí!- respondió una pequeña niña de cabellos rojos con vestido largo, que tarareaba una canción- Sí es Epona, una yegua del rancho, gracias por encontrarla, me tenía preocupada._

_-De nada, la encontré en la llanura y pensé que podía ser de este rancho, por lo que la traje- respondió el niño vestido de verde._

_-¿No eres de por aquí cierto?, vistes diferente… ¡ah sí!, te conocí en el castillo aquel día que esperaba a mi padre…eres el chico del hada no es así?_

_-He…sí creo que tienes razón… mi nombre es Link…mucho gusto…_

_-Mi nombre es…-la pequeña hizo una leve pausa- Malon…_

_Fin del recuerdo rápido._

-Malon…-pronunció levemente el guerrero del coraje.

Malon llego junto a Link, quedo frente a frente, se miraron por varios segundos sin decir una palabra. Malon recordaba perfectamente, todo lo vivido con el chico que veía. Aunque cuando recién lo conoció, creyó que tan solo era un chico tonto con una gran espada,pero el coraje y la valentía de ese muchacho le cautivo hasta lo más profundo de su corazón. Si bien Link no era quizá el más galán de los caballeros Hylians, y quizá podía llegar a ser un poco torpe, cuando no estaba cconcentrado. La mirada decidida de ese niño, y la cautivadora sonrisa del joven, hicieron como meta imposible para Malon alcanzar a estar con ese chico. Aunque después de mucho tiempo no lo había vuelto a ver. Ahora su corazón latía con gran fuerza debido a un nuevo encuentro.

Malón siempre había sido hermosa, desde que la vio por primera vez, Link se sonrojó, especialmente del comentario de su a veces molesto amigo la gran lechuza Kaepora. Pero las pocas veces que Link había podido observar a Malon, fue con su típico vestido de campesina, que utilizaba para encargarse de los trabajos de granja. Pero ahora que la tenía frente a sí, con su cabello trenzado, un traje ceñido a su cuerpo, y una mirada cautivadora, labios rojos, y delicadas manos que se movían al compás de sus caderas. Link sintió un nudo en su garganta. Se le olvido todo, quien era, como se llamaba, su misión. Su mente se nubló, y tan solo sus ojos azules se fijaron en los dos rubís que tenía la chica por ojos.

-Tú…tu eres Link…el guerrero del tiempo no es así?...

Link guardó silencio por un tiempo, luego contesto.

-Y tú eres Malon, la hija de Talon, el dueño del rancho Lon Lon…

-Y también la reencarnación de la Diosa del poder, según parece…-Malon se rasco la mejilla graciosamente.

En toda la ciudad se había provocado un gran silencio. Ningún goron se atrevía a hablar, ni siquiera un murmullo, todos estaban expectantes a las palabras de los dos invitados de honor. Al cabo de algunas sonrisas, miradas y otros ademanes entre los dos chicos, Darunia decidió romper el silencio, luego de hartarse de las indirectas lanzadas entre ambos "héroes".

-Hmmmm…este…lamento interrumpir la amena conversación…-pronuncio Darunia con un tanto de ironía mientras fruncía el seño- pero es importante… es más... es imprescindible que hablemos en privado…ustedes dos tienen una gran misión por delante, y no les será fácil…el fuego sagrado del templo , me ha revelado la verdadera razón de ser de su inesperada reunión, así que espero que me acompañen, de inmediato…Din…hermano menor…

Los dos chicos tan solo asintieron con la cabeza y siguieron a Darunia, quien se había dirigido a los aposentos de él, decidido y un tanto enojado.

-Bien…-comenzó el sabio del fuego- he visto gran miseria y destrucción sobre Hyrule, muerte dolor y destrucción…pero a diferencia de lo que pasó la vez pasada con el rey gerudo, ahora, no habrá gente que se salve… con Ganondorf al poder, solo la familia real fue desterrada, y todos debíamos servirle a él…pero con el peligro que se acerca, no habrán sobrevivientes, los que vivan serán esclavos, y los buenos serán condenados para siempre.

-Pero de qué mal hablas Darunia?...-Link se puso serio y miro con determinación a su viejo amigo.

-Uno más grande que yo, o que cualquiera de los siete sabios…uno que necesitaremos del verdadero poder de las diosas-Darunia miró a Malon- para poder derrotarlo…

Malon quedo callada pensativa…miró a Link, y notó su mirada preocupada, ella tan solo bajo la cabeza.

-A que nos enfrentamos?

-Una vez te enfrentaste a los demonios de Ganondorf…recuerdas el que enfrentaste en Kakariko…poco después de que Impa te enseñara a dominar el ate con la espada?

-Si lo recuerdo…me enfrente a mí mismo, por así decirlo…fue lo más extraño que me sucedió y también una de las batallas más duras.

-Pues bien…ahora imagínate una sombra… con voluntad propia, con deseo de asesinar, con intolerancia a la debilidad, el cual puede dominar el coraje…el poder…y la sabiduría…es sagaz, rápido y fuerte…es el mayor enemigo con el que te puedas enfrentar…eres tú, y te debes vencer a ti mismo, para poder ganar esta recién comenzada guerra…las gerudos han tenido varias bajas…y Naboroo tiene algunas heridas…

Link pareció atónito con todo lo que sus oídos acaban de escuchar.

-Pe…pero como sabes todo esto?...el fuego del templo, te reveló todo esto?

-Casi todo…algunas cosas, las enviaron las gerudos con palomas mensajeras, para dar a conocer el peligro del enemigo.

Se provocó un silenció en la sala. Nadie se atrevía a decir una palabra. El ambiente era tenso, y ninguno levantaba la mirada.

-Que debemos hacer entonces?- pregunto de repente la hermosa chica.

Un silencio se provoco entre los dos sorprendidos caballeros, puesto que ninguno se esperaba la determinación de Malon.

-Debemos derrotarle…pero con el poder que ustedes tienen no creo que sea suficiente…deberán recorrer las cuatro esquinas de Hyrule, en los pilares del fuego, aire, tierra, y agua…los cuatro elementos que utilizaron las diosas, para crear todo lo que existe…incluyendo todo ser viviente, formado por los cuatro elementos…

-El agua, tierra y aire los comprendo…-dijo Malon- pero el fuego donde está en nosotros?

-Es nuestra alma Malon…todos tenemos un fuego interno donde se desarrollan todas nuestras emociones, y sentimientos…el fuego interno, es nuestra alma…-comento en voz baja el joven héroe.

Se produjo otro silencio.

-Pero yo ya no controlo el fuego?

-En cierto modo…-contesto Darunia- eres poderosa, y controlas el fuego y la tierra casi a tu antojo…pero los pilares no son el elemento en sí, el poder que puedes llegar a obtener. Más bien se refieren a los componentes del bien y del mal…es decir, más allá de los cuatro elementos hay dos poderes superiores…los del bien y del mal…ambos deben balancear estos dos poderes para poder mantener un equilibrio perfecto y que no suceda la destrucción total del mundo…es como en el caso de Link, cuando estuvo ausente 7 años, en los que el rey gerudo abuso de su poder…esto ocurrió gracias a que el poder estaba des balanceada…la reaparición del héroe del tiempo, hizo devolver a su estado original la balanza.

-Entonces debo conocer el mal para poder derrotarlo?

-Exacto…como dice el viejo proverbio…mantén a tus amigos cerca, y aún más cerca a tus enemigos.

Link quedó en silencio de nuevo, escuchando las palabras de Darunia, rebotar por toda su cabeza.

-Entonces…debemos devolverle el balance a las fuerzas…pero…que poder nos espera en los pilares, y por qué Din, la diosa del poder, reencarno y no otra?

Darunia suspiró levemente.

-Bien…no estoy seguro de ello…pero según se sabe en el reino sagrado, las diosas solo encarnan cuando son estrictamente necesario…es posible, que el enemigo que enfrentaras sea muy fuerte…más de lo que nos podamos imaginar, por lo que lo más lógico es que Din, encarnara, en vez de Nairu o Fararore…

-Entiendo…-dijeron ambos jóvenes al mismo tono.

-Es tan solo una teoría, pero creo que es lo más semejante a la verdad…

Link y Malon se miraron por un momento. Link se levantó, tomó su espada y escudo, y con algo de dolor en la voz pronunció.

-Las tinieblas empezaron a cubrir de nuevo Hyrule…mi tierra, mi hogar…yo soy el héroe del tiempo…y mi deber es resguardar este lugar de todo mal…por lo tanto daré mi máximo esfuerzo en la pelea…no me dejaré vencer.

-Pero esta vez no estás solo caballero…-Malon se levanto, tomo el hombro de Link, y le sonrió tiernamente.

Desde hace mucho tiempo Link no había sentido algo como esa muestra de apoyo que tanto necesitaba, pero en su mirada, había regresado la frialdad del guerrero, que sobrepone la vida de los demás sobre la de él. El héroe del tiempo, deberá pelear su más grande batalla antes de…un nuevo comienzo.


	11. Capítulo 11

_**Bueno después de un año de silencio he vuelto con un capitulo 11 que por mi parte me gusto, y espero que de igual forma a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer mi fic. Muchas Gracias por todas las buenas críticas que me han dado, y se existe alguna falla, alguna contradicción o algo asó por favor decirme, espero haber dado la talla en este capítulo y que a todos les guste. No lo había publicado antes pues he tenido muchas cosas en la U, y el trabajo, pero bueno los fics nunca están de lado...en fin eso es todo, y en la medida de lo posible, por favor dejar review para ver en qué tengo que mejorar. Muchas pero Muchas Gracias.**_

**Capitulo 11**

Visión del crepúsculo.

_No comprendo bien todo lo que pasa por mi mente… en realidad me pregunto si alguien realmente ha logrado comprender absolutamente todo su ser?...porque estoy aquí…porqué estamos aquí?, hay un equilibrio realmente entre todas las cosas?, soy yo la contraparte la cual hace el mal?, soy yo realmente ese ser despiadado sin corazón ni sentimientos que mata por puro placer y satisfacción?..._

_Matar por placer… quizá…se siente un éxtasis, grandes cantidades de adrenalina corriendo por cada una de las venas de mi cuerpo…_

_Pero sin corazón o sentimientos?...creo que eso simplemente lo debo de negar…no creo que sea tan frío… o sí?..._

_Tengo la libertad de elegir entre hacer "lo correcto", o satisfacer cada uno de mis más perversos y sublimes deseos… pero que debo hacer en realidad?, si se supone que yo soy parte del equilibrio que existe entre el bien y el mal… debo destruir y dominar esta tierra tan solo porque se me ocurre, o debo buscar algo más, algo que me impulse a seguir adelante, no puedo vivir tan vació…o sí?_

_Para que viven los demás…es decir que motivo, o propósito tienen para vivir? cual puede ser el mío?... _

Dark Link, caminaba encapuchado, con un sin fin de pensamientos que le martillaban su cabeza. Terminaba de cruzar al desierto, y se adentraba entre el valle de Hyrule. Pasto verde, aves cantando, un gran sol iluminando toda la región. Una suave brisa acariciaba a todos los seres vivientes que deambulaban por el valle, y el cielo despejado alegraba a todos los que se tomaran el tiempo de admirarlo.

_En realidad no sé bien hacia donde ir…aun cuando tengo el poder de hacer lo que quiera… en realidad ni siquiera el mismo Link podría detenerme, soy infinitamente más poderoso que él… incluso más que la trifuerza…soy casi un dios… pero… porque eso no me llena?, porque eso no me basta para ser feliz?._

_Tanto necesito encontrar una razón para mi existencia?, no algo tan vago como el destruir, dominar, o simplemente demacrar… incluso hasta en el ser más malvado, en el ser más oscuro, en la persona más cruel…puede a llegar a nacer el sentimiento más noble de todos…_

El joven de negro se encamino hacia la ciudad de Hyrule, largo camino debió de recorrer antes de llegar si quiera a la imponente puerta de la ciudad. Pero en realidad el tiempo no era problema…

Largas jornadas, sustentado por la poco agua que lograba encontrar, y algunas aves que lograba atrapar eran todo lo que lo mantenía en pie, en su larga encrucijada.

A que se dirigía a la ciudad? no tenía idea, pero aun así tenía la vaga sospecha de que ahí encontraría algunas respuestas a sus variadas interrogantes.

_La ciudad está más lejos de lo que realmente creí…no pensé que tendría que caminar tanto y sufrirla tanto para poder llegar….tengo un hambre atroz, una sed insaciable, y unas ganas de echarme a dormir, que casi siento que desmayo… pero realmente que estoy haciendo en la ciudad…_

Las enormes puertas de la metrópoli del reino estaban abiertas de par en par, sin nadie que se preocupe, sin nadie que se percatara de quien entrara o saliera, tan solo todos vivían sus vidas, tranquilas y pacificas.

El joven guerrero caminaba entre la gente mirando de un lado al otro, no sabía con certeza que buscaba, pero sentía que una gran presencia estaba cerca de él.

Entre tantas vidas vacías….entre tanta muchedumbre, siento a alguien diferente, alguien con gran poder… no es cualquiera…pero…quien?...

Dark Link, transformo su aspecto sutilmente, para no dejar de ser el, pero para no parecer Link, camino bajándose la capucha, con un cabello castaño oscuro, y unos ojos cafés rojizos.

Entre toda la gente, una chica sobresalía, era una hermosa dama, con ropas sencillas, pero bien cuidadas (a diferencia de la mayoría de la gente) con cabello rubio, cuidadosamente peinado, ojos azules resplandecientes, y una sonrías fina y delicada. Se movía con sutileza, como si estuviese levitando en el aire, y sus agraciados movimientos llamaron la atención del joven que estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella.

_Ella…. Ella… es diferente a todos, no solo por su forma de vestir y de moverse, tiene algo dentro de ella, es diferente, no es como todos en el mundo… ella….ella podrá aclarar mis dudas…_

Dark, miró por un rato a la chica, hasta que esta se comenzó a alejar. Ella se camuflo entre la multitud, y desapareció de la mirada del joven que tan atento la había observado. Parecía un acto de magia su tan repentina desaparición.

Dark, se quedó un momento con su mirada perdida, de repente reacciono, y comenzó a meterse entre la gente estrepitosamente, intentando encontrar a la chica de cabellos dorados que había logrado divisar hace algunos momentos.

Creyó verla de repente, pero tan solo fue una jugada de su imaginación. Intento encontrarla casi desesperadamente.

Cuando toda esperanza se iba divisó los cabellos dorados, escabullirse entre la gente en dirección al castillo. Dark Link, con todas sus fuerzas la siguió, hasta tenerla a una distancia prudente. Le seguía el paso, mientras ella, caminaba sigilosamente, mirando hacia todos lados como para evitar que alguien la mirara.

_Está escondiendo algo…anda sigilosamente, no habla con nadie en el pueblo, y tan solo se pasea….parece algo intrigante…_

La chica, apretó una especie de botón y una puerta se abrió en medio de las puertas, la chica entro e inmediatamente las puertas se cerraron.

Dark Link, siguió los mismos pasos con curiosidad, y entró siguiendo a la chica..

Camino silenciosamente, intentando acostumbrarse a la prácticamente, no visibilidad. Mientras tocaba las paredes, para intentar no tropezar mientras caminaba.

De repente, una luz le encandilo la mirada, mientras una joven doncella, le apuntaba con una flecha resplandeciente.

-Quien eres…y que haces aquí?-la chica pregunto.

_No le respondí, tan solo me acostumbre a la luz, y logre mirarle su fino rostro, mientras sonreía levemente._

-Si no contestas te podrá ir mal…la flecha de luz, no es precisamente un arma a la cual subestimar- amenazó la chica.

-Veo que te cambiaste los vestidos…aun que no sé cómo- ignoraba Dark a la chica- y por esa clase de vestiduras, y la tiara en tu cabeza, diría que eres princesa, no es así…Zelda?

Dark se sonrió a sí mismo.

-Te conozco?...-titubeo la princesa, mientras aflojaba lentamente su arco, pero aun en guardia.

-Más o menos, digamos que nos hemos visto un par de veces…

Zelda, intento mirar mejor al chico de enfrente en tanto que este último recobraba su apariencia original.

Un temor crecía en ella, algo que ni siquiera el rey gerudo había logrado hacer con tal magnitud.

-Link?.....-preguntó totalmente confundida.

-Dark….Link…-Caminaba el chico hacia ella mientras sonreía.

Zelda se petrifico, no podía moverse ni un milímetro, y la oscuridad del recinto la envolvía. A pesar de eso, la oscuridad se veía clara, con respecto al chico que se le acercaba.

En un instintivo movimiento Zelda logro lanzar la flecha hacia el Dark. Una flecha de luz, que atravesó el lugar rompiendo la oscuridad en dos, a una gran velocidad.

Dark tan solo sonrió, y la detuvo con sus manos en el aire.

-Bonitas flechas….pero no sirven de nada en contra mía….conozco demasiado bien la luz, casi tanto como las tinieblas…conozco tus movimientos, tus habilidades, y tu poder…

Hizo una pausa mientras tiraba la flecha al suelo, y se acercaba hasta sentir la respiración acelerada de la muy asustada Zelda.

-Por ello…vengo a ti…dueña de la sabiduría…- Dark Link sonrió algo malicioso, mientras se arrodillaba ante ella y le besaba entre sumiso, pero hipócrita la mano de la princesa.

Todo quedó en silencio, nada se podía oír fuera o dentro de la habitación. Tan solo los latidos del corazón de Zelda, Quien no salía de su asombro, y con el miedo corriéndole por las venas.

_Ella tiene miedo, lo pude sentir en ese momento, no había duda. Pero estaba completamente confundida, sin palabras. No entendía por qué yo, la misma encarnación del mal, aun más poderoso que el patético de Ganondorf. Aún así yo me le arrodillo y vengo en su busca. _

_Aun que yo tampoco es del todo que es lo que pasa, creo que ella podrá darme respuestas a mis intrigas, y aclarar todas mis dudas._

Zelda intento moverse dando tan solo unos pasos hacia atrás, mientras con terror, su voz se ahogaba en un pequeño gemido de angustia y miedo.

El chico vestido de negro, lentamente se acerco a la chica.

-Si hubiese venido para hacerte daño, no crees que ya lo hubiese hecho?

Zelda, quedó petrificada, tenía razón, pero aún así no podía confiar en el joven que tenía frente a él.

-Que…que quieres de mi???...-pregunto la joven asustada.

-Realmente no lo sé…-la mirada de Dark se volvió oscura y vacía- es lo que intento averiguar, y supongo que nadie mejor que la dueña de la sabiduría…

El joven miró a Zelda, sin ninguna mala intención. Aún cuando le parecía imposible a Zelda creer que en ese hombre hubiese una pizca de bondad y humanidad. Después de la noticia de los Zoras, y conocer quien fue el causante, le aterraba aun más el saber que el precursor de toda esa maldad, la esencia misma de la destrucción. Estuviese buscando ahora la ayuda de ella. En busca de respuestas. Pero qué clase de preguntas tenía?, podría ella contestarlas?, y si aceptase estar con él, que tan segura realmente estaría?

Dark, bajo la guardia, sonrió sutilmente, mientras se acomodaba el cabello. Y la miró atentamente.

Sus ojos comenzaron a tener un brillo extraño, a diferencia de Link, que atraían con un poderoso tono azul, con su gentileza de ser, su coraje, y bondad. Dark atraía con algo más, quizá con su malicia, quizá por su orgullo y auto confianza en sus habilidades. Pero Zelda se hundió en su mirada inevitablemente, sin darse cuenta de cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que él se movió nuevamente hasta donde ella.

-Entonces…me ayudaras…cierto?...-pronuncio débilmente el chico de negro.

-Sí…-respondió la joven tras una prolongada pausa, mientras se observaban mutuamente.

_Después de eso, fuimos a una habitación. Estaba completamente iluminada, pero en un lugar sin ventana alguna. Tan solo había la puerta por donde entramos. Al final, vi una hermosa fuente de piedra, con grabados y pequeñas y detalladas figuras de las diosas. De la fuente emanaba agua fresca. A los lados tenía dos antorchas, y en el suelo estaba rodeada de hojas… hojas que se aferraban a la fuente subiendo peregrinamente para buscar el agua. Estaban aferradas a la piedra, mientras hacían una enredadera. _

_A los lados, había estandartes con el símbolo de la familia real, que rodeaban elegantemente la habitación. Entre cada estandarte grandes antorchas, con fuegos potentes se alzaban sobre nuestras cabezas. Las paredes tenían talladas en ellas el símbolo de la trifuerza. Cerca de mí había dos enormes muebles, hermosamente trabajados de un color rojizo, y con varios cojines._

_Finalmente en el centro de la habitación se encontraba un enorme estanque, donde arribaba toda el agua que salía de la fuente._

-Que es este lugar?...

-Es la fuente de la sabiduría…es aquí donde puedo hacer predicciones futuras, conocer pasados, y solucionar varios problemas del reino. No puedo decir con exactitud todo lo que veo, ni decir que todo es absolutamente cierto… es decir, todo lo que veo aquí es como un sueño mal soñado… no veo nada claramente, pero dependiendo de las situaciones es bastante útil.

-En otras palabras, es alguna tontera que te dice algo que quizá es real o quizá no?...que pérdida de tiempo…

-NO ES UNA PERDIDA DE TIEMPO….-exaltada levantó la voz la princesa - LAS MISMAS DIOSAS CREARON ESTE LUGAR…

-Las mismas diosas…ya veo…

Se produjo un corto silencio.

-Ocupo que salgas de aquí…-dijo Zelda un poco ruborizada.

-Para?...-mientras Dark se sentaba cómodamente en uno de los sillones.

-Tengo que concentrarme…además tengo que purificar mi cuerpo antes de meterme al estanque y recibir alguna revelación…

-Tranquila, puedes hacerlo, yo no me enojo…-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa que adornaba su rostro.

-Pero…!!!!

-Pero puedes empezar…si no es que quieres que todo se vuelva un poco más caótico…

Zelda tragó saliva, mientras se corrió lentamente y asustada mientras llegaba donde había una especie de regadera, de la cual emanaba agua desde fuera de la habitación.

Dark la miró con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Zelda comenzó a desvestirse, hasta quedar totalmente desnuda y ruborizada. Mientras le daba la espalda al joven.

Se baño con el agua que caía, mientras una luz brillante de un color dorado resplandeciente, le rodeaba y a su vez iba en aumento.

_Tan solo observe a la chica, me aburría terriblemente, mientras inútilmente intentaba ocultar sus pechos de mi vista y sin poder concentrarse por mi presencia. Al cabo de un rato logró ignorarme, o por l menos eso creí, aún así una brillante luz le ilumino su cabeza, supe entonces que estaba en algún trance o visión, podía hacer lo que quería en ese momento con ella, pero alguna fuerza externa me obligo a quedarme sentado y observar._

Zelda comenzó a ver oscuridad y tinieblas a su alrededor, veía destrucción, dolor sangre y muerte, pero aun así en medio de la oscuridad divisaba una vaga luz, no una luz de esperanza como la que recuerda haber visto cuando tuvo el sueño acerca del niño del bosque que salvaría Hyrule del rey gerudo, si no una luz tenue pero viva de color rojizo, que extrañamente las mismas tinieblas se le alejaban como si le temiesen.

Por otro lado una luz dorada brillaba con fuerza quitando las tinieblas a su paso la cual era acompañada de un gran poder, pero esta era llena de bondad y coraje. Ambas luces se encontraron y se fusionaron provocando una gran explosión, y finalmente sacando a Zelda del trance.

Zelda quedó un tanto asombrada y confundida, sin saber bien a que se referían todos los simbolismos de su visión.

Dark tan solo aguardo esperando a que Zelda se levantara.

Zelda se vistió, después de salir del agua, e ignorando a Dark, camino hacia la salida.

-No tienes idea lo aburrida que eres….

-Ese no es mi problema!...

-Da igual…que viste?

-Nada que te interese-respondió desafiante al joven.

-Sería mejor que me hubiese encontrado a la princesa del crepúsculo que a la aburrida de la princesa de la luz…-Dark se estira mientras hace una mueca de aburrimiento.

-La princesa del crepúsculo?...-pregunta con un tono algo confundido.

-La conoces no?...no se supone que eres la de la sabiduría aquí?...

-Pues, solo en historias….el reino del crepúsculo tan solo lo he oído mencionar en literatura…

-Por Din!!!!...es increíble que no conozcas al reino que une el oscuro con el de la luz…

Zelda quedo un tanto avergonzada y sin palabras.

-Eres increíble…..crees que todo es perfecto, crees que nunca habrá de nada de qué preocuparse, crees que el mundo es llevadero…per te equivocas, no porque el héroe del tiempo este en este mundo quiere decir que pueda derrotarme. En realidad debes de conocer mi terrible poder, el poder del dios del caos !!!!- Dark sonrió maliciosamente mientras miraba a Zelda.

Zelda sintió como un escalofrió recorría su espina dorsal.

-Que planeas hacer???...-Pregunto aterrorizada la chica.

-He de darle alguien de verdad a Hyrule, un rey real, uno que sepa cómo se sufre, como se disfruta, he darle lo que pide, he de quitarle lo que quiere, he de hacerles sufrir, he de hacerles gozar….seré un rey benevolente, pero sin piedad para con mis enemigos, para los que se opongan a mi palabra.

-Que piensas hacer?...porque así esto tan de repente?...- pregunto Zelda asustada.

-Mejorar la nación de la luz, uniéndola con la oscuridad me parece un buen propósito para mi persona, después de todo tengo el poder y puedo hacerlo….puedo hacer lo yo quiera, pero por qué no ayudar a entendernos mejor entre nosotros, entre ambos reinos?

-Pero romperías el equilibrio!!!!

-Al contrario…haría un equilibrio….todos en Hyrule viven siempre libres de maldad, de realidad, todos pasivos y vagos, nadie se preocupa de nada, nadie valora nada….bien sabes que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, y yo les hare perder todo para que trabajen duro para recuperarlo, y que nunca se les olvide eso….es mi razón de estar aquí, no simplemente asesinar por diversión, por disfrutar…y lo vi en tu visión…

-Mi…mi visión?...lograste ver mi visón?

-Claro, no soy dueño de la trifuerza por nada…-Dark miró a Zelda de reojo.

-Pero esto no está bien, no puede estar bien…-Zelda salto hacia atrás y de su mano emanó un arco de luz, y en la otra una flecha, que apuntaba a Dark- No te lo permitiré!!!

_Ella estaba decidida a matarme si fuese necesario….que inútil esfuerzo y pérdida de tiempo…no tenia noción de quien reamente era….del poder que de mi salía._

Dark se movió ágilmente, y corriéndose junto a Zelda le atrapo las manos en menos de lo que ella pudo reaccionar.

-Es una muy mala forma tratar así a los invitados princesa….es necesario castigarte….-mientras le sostenía la manos- fuego oscuro….

Un fuego negro salió de las manos de Dark, quemando completamente las de Zelda quien gimió de dolor.

-Pensándolo bien…-mientras la dejaba llorar de dolor a la princesa- necesitare una reina, algún consejo idóneo que me ayude a reinar…y alguien con quien entretenerme en las noches…-Dark sonrió.

-Ni lo pienses ¡!!!, jamás estaría con alguien como tú ¡!!!- le grito a todo pulmón Zelda, mientras intentaba sanarse ella misma.

Dark la miró.

-No seas ingenua estúpida…no me refiero a ti…jamás me fijaría en alguien como tú…

Zelda quedo confundida, pero sobre todo avergonzada.

-He de traer a este mundo a Midna….la princesa del crepúsculo…

Dark tomó a Zelda, tirándola al agua.

"Que la oscuridad domine este lugar, que lo que era de luz, sea de tinieblas, que el poder de la trifuerza concedido a mi ser se manifieste convirtiendo a este lugar en el portal entre los reinos sagrados, entre la vida y la muerte, entre el odio y el amor, entre el gozo y la desesperación."

El santuario se convirtió en calabozo, una oscuridad densa iluminada por un fuego azul, un círculo de ritual se puso debajo de la princesa, la cual no se podía mover. El círculo se ilumino.

-QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO!!!!?????-pregunto desesperada la princesa.

-Te envío al mundo oscuro, cambiando tú ser por el de Midna…- dijo con total serenidad mientras terminaba el ritual.

-NO!!!...NO!!!! DETENETE!!!!.- la voz de Zelda se ahogo en un horrible chillido desapareciendo consumida por las tinieblas que la rodeaban.

A los pocos segundos, una alta y hermosa de mujer de piel azulada, y cabello rojizo apareció recostada en el suelo, con un rostro tranquilo y sereno. Tenía lo que parecían unos tatuajes del mismo color de su piel pero las cuales brillaban. Pocas vestiduras de color negro, y en su cabeza una tiara.

-Bienvenida mi princesa…-dijo Dark con una sonrisa de complacencia.

-Da…Dark…?-preguntó la chica un tanto confundida.

-Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos verdad preciosa?...-sonríe malicioso mientras se acerca a tomarle la mano.

-Si mucho…-dijo pausadamente la chica- que hago aquí?

Midna tomó la mano de Dark y se puso en pie.

-Te he traído a ayudar…

-Ayudar? –respondió confundida Midna.

-Si ayudar a los demás…ayudarme a mí…a reinar Hyrule los dos…y que todos conozcan el horror de la vida, así como la dicha de esta…que la gente valore lo que tiene mediante el miedo y la desesperación…es mi forma de ayudar.

Midna tan solo le miró.

_Encontré ayuda idónea, para realizar mi sueño, para cumplir mi destino, para ser lo que debo ser. El rey temible que necesita Hyrule, aquel que reine con mano dura, aquel al cual nunca nadie se le opondrá, seré la oscuridad de la luz, seré el equilibrio perfecto de Hyrule._

Dark le devolvió la mirada a Midna, y la besó.


	12. Capítulo 12

**El Capitulo 12 al fin...se que el pasado dure mucho tiempo en subirlo, por tanto me esforze para salir con este...en fin, espero que lo disfruten y cualquier critica o comentario por favor dejen su review...Muchas Gracias.**

* * *

Capitulo 12

El pilar del fuego.

Link camino entre la ciudad goron. Entro a una habitación y al salir, reapareció con una túnica de color rojo.

-Te sienta bien el rojo…-Malon, sonrió levemente mientras se sonrojaba al ver al héroe del tiempo.

Link, no respondió el cumplido, su mirada se había vuelto fría, y sus ojos azules, no reflejaban más que preocupación y angustia. Malon notó, este hecho y entendió que ahora el Link, con que hablaba no era una persona normal. Era todo un hombre que estaba decidido a dar lo mejor de sí, para salvar su tierra, incluso cuando esto pudiere significar su muerte.

-Iremos primero al templo del fuego…probablemente el pilar sea el que estaba en medio del mismo.

-Estás seguro?...preguntémosle a Darunia primero…

-No hace falta, recuerdo que cuando estuve, había un pilar enorme…más bien una columna de fuego. No podía estar demasiado cerca, pues aun con esta túnica, el calor era insoportable…probablemente es el pilar, pero con tu ayuda, quizá ahora podamos obtener su poder.

Malon miro al joven. Se dio cuenta que no tenía idea de cómo había sido la vida de Link, mientras salvaba la vasta tierra de Hyrule. No tenía idea de todos los peligros, las tristesas, las penas y angustias, que ese valiente guerrero de ojos azules, había sufrido, soportado, y cargado sobre sus hombros. Malon asintió tristemente, mientras intentaba apoyarse en el hombro de Link, pero este ya había tomado su espada y escudo, se había puesto en marcha.

-Vamos…no podemos perder más tiempo…-Link camino sin esperar a Malon.

Malon corrió hacia él, le dio media vuelta y antes de que Link pudiere decir algo, la encarnación de la diosa Din, le propinó una buena cachetada al héroe del tiempo.

Los gorons alrededor quedaron atónitos ante los hechos. Y Link tan solo se tapo el golpe con su propia mano.

-YA NO ESTAS SOLO!!!!...YA NO DEPENDE SOLO DE TI!!!!....ahora…yo puedo ayudarte…- pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Malon- idiota…-mientras bajaba la voz- eres un completo idiota…

Link quedó sin habla mientras miraba a Malon.

-Lo…lo siento…intentaré no olvidarlo…-mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos…-Malon tomó la mano de Link y comenzó a caminar.

Era ya bastante pasado el medio día. El atardecer caería en cualquier momento, mientras los jóvenes caminaban a paso firme hacia la cima de la Montaña de la Muerte. Las piedras eran lanzadas desde el centro de la montaña hasta donde se encontraban los héroes, pero a diferencia de la primera vez en que Link puso pie en el lugar, esta vez no tuvo que esquivar ni evitar ninguno de los proyectiles, puesto que Malon los manejaba fácilmente, con algún poder de telequinesis.

-Puedes hacer eso con cualquier cosa?

-En realidad no lo sé…pero supongo que es más fácil por el hecho de que…son rocas y están cubiertas de fuego…no lo crees?...

-Aps…no lo había pensado …- Link se rasco la cabeza mientras sonreía muy levemente.

Caminaron hasta el pleno atardecer. Luego entraron por una caverna y finalmente llegaron al templo del Fuego.

Link saco su espada y se puso en guardia.

Malon entro como si nada, despreocupada y mirando asombrada el templo.

El calor empezó a ser insoportable, aun cuando Malon no le afectaba, Link estaba con la piel rojiza, sudando a más no poder, y se le nublaba la vista, era gracias a su túnica equipada que podía andar un poco más tranquilo. Siempre con calor, pero más tranquilo.

-Ten cuidado…aquí hay trampas en todas partes, y los monstruos sobre abundan.

Malon tan solo afirmo alegremente con la cabeza.

Subieron unas escaleras y tomaron la puerta que está a la derecha. El fuego rodeaba el lugar. Un puente iba de un lado al otro de la gran habitación, y a su alrededor gran cantidad de piedras que sobresalían de la lava. Se movían gran cantidad de FireKeese por todas partes. Los pequeños murciélagos volaban a lo alto del recinto y Malon tan solo observaba asombrada el escenario donde se encontraba.

La chica se paseaba entre el fuego y la lava, y con el elegante movimiento de sus caderas y sus manos, el fuego parecía bailar con ella.

-Ya habías estado aquí…cierto Link?

-Si…no fue muy agradable…-Link se puso serio y prosiguió caminando. – Debemos encontrar ese pilar…quizá este donde me enfrente al dragón subterráneo…

Malon tan solo lo miró. Ella sentía un calor dentro de sí. El estar junto a Link, era como un sueño, pero si tan solo él la mirará un poco más. Desde que se fueron hacia el templo del fuego, el guerrero se había transformado en un ser frío y más calculador. No miraba a su alrededor, y no le importaba más que completar su misión. Ella por su parte, irradiaba calor, y pasión, pero tal parece que la determinación del guerrero del tiempo es más fuerte que el deseo de la diosa del poder.

Entraron a un recinto pequeño, donde habían dos cofres al fondo, y rodeándolos una gran cantidad de Lizalfos durmiendo.

-Esto no se ve bien…tenemos que conseguir las llaves que hay dentro de esos cofres para lograr llegar al final del templo…

Malon los miró, y el fuego inundo sus ojos.

Los Lizalfos se levantaron con espada en mano al notar la presencia de los dos jóvenes héroes.

De las manos de Din salieron dos columnas de fuego que impactaban directamente a los enemigos, pero estos tan solo retrocedieron un par de pasos y se sonrieron.

-Qué rayos!!!!... por qué no les daña el fuego?

-Viven aquí Din…poco probable que les hiciera efecto el fuego…- Link salto chocando su espada con la de uno de los lagartos gigantes, otros más le intentaron atacar, pero Link los esquivo e inserto su espada en el abdomen de uno, partió los brazos de otros y decapito un par más.

Malon se sintió inútil…no conocía bien los poderes que tenía, y no podía ayudar a Link, miraba como él cansadamente iba eliminando uno a uno los enemigos.

Algunos lagartos lograban alcanzar levemente el cuerpo de Link, con sus garras o espadas, restándole velocidad al chico. Eran demasiados enemigos, nunca había visto tantos Lizalfos en el mismo lugar, y aunque individualmente no representaban ningún reto, en grupo se organizaban para atacar y lograr dañar al guerrero del tiempo.

Link comenzaba a resentir los golpes, su agilidad se había disminuido, y su posición se volvió defensiva con respecto a los Lizalfos. Los monstruos, no se preocupaban de Malon, tenían más en mente eliminar rápidamente al chico de ojos azules.

-Basta…-susurró Malon – todos ustedes, han de ser destruidos, por el fuego del poder…- La mirada de Malón cambio totalmente, sus ojos se volvieron rojos como el fuego ardiente, y su color de piel se hizo un poco más moreno. De ella provenía un aura pesada que paralizo a todos en el recinto. Link atónito, miró a Malon levantar su mano señalando hacia el cielo, mientras en la punta del fino dedo indicé, comenzó a surgir una luz rojiza.

Malon se sonrió, y miro a los Lizalfos con despreció. Y con gran gracia camino hacia ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-A veces me pregunto por qué Farore creó a tantas bestias tan inmundas…

-Din!!!...- dijo Link mientras miraba a la chica, y esta le enviaba una picara sonrisa.

-MUERAN BESTIAS NAUCEABUNDAS!!!!

De la punta del dedo de Din, salió una gran cantidad de rayos a gran velocidad, cada uno impactaba a un enemigo, y este explotaba instantáneamente. Así con un simple movimiento de manos, la diosa del poder, elimino a todos los Lizalfos.

Restos de lizalfos cayeron por todas partes, la sangre de los cuerpos cubrían el lugar, y Link estaba tirado en el suelo por la impresión.

Din se levanto y caminó hacia el chico de cabello dorado, y con una mano le acaricio el rostro.

-Que pasó cariño?...te asustaron mucho los Lizalfos?...jajajajaja…-dijo algo sarcástica la diosa.

-Como…como es que estas aquí?...-pregunto algo confundido el chico mientras miraba a la hermosa mujer frente a él.

-Es obvio, soy la máxima manifestación del poder en esta chica…pronto tendré que menguar de nuevo, pero volveré de ser necesario.

Link tan solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras aun se mantenía en su asombro al ver a la diosa del poder justo frente a él. Ella le toco el rostro con ternura, y le sonrió de nuevo.

-Antes de irme…has de recuperarte…oh gran furia del tiempo…-Din sonrió y beso al chico, luego el cuerpo de Malon volvió a la normalidad, y cayó al suelo sin conciencia.

El beso de Din, recupero todas las fuerzas de Link, y se sentía con aun más poder mágico, y fortaleza en sus brazos y piernas. Sus heridas sanaron solas y su semblante se reanimó.

Malón despertó y vio a un vigoroso hombre junto a ella que le sonreía, mientras le tenía en brazos. Link se sonrió y se sonrojó al cruzar la mirada con la chica.

-Menos mal que despertaste…

-Que…qué pasó? – pregunto la chica algo sonrojada mientras miraba a Link.

-Usaste un gran poder….el poder de la diosa que está dentro de ti…en realidad fue asombroso.

-Ya veo…me sentía extraña, como si hubiere entrado a una especie de sueño, y además no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó…tan solo vagas imágenes.

-Probablemente es porque la diosa se representa de distinta manera en un estado consiente…supongo que es una especie de inconsciencia consiente…no sé si me explico…-Link sonrió mientras se rasco la cabeza.

-Más o menos…no entiendo mucho de esas cosas en realidad…pero creo que lo mejor es seguir adelante.

-Sí creo que tienes razón. – Link se levantó y le ayudó a Malon a hacer lo mismo, luego tomaron la llave del cofre que se encontraba en medio de los cuerpos de los Lizalfos, y se encaminaron hacia el centro del templo, que a su vez era el de la montaña de la muerte.

Donde alguna vez había peleado Link con gran valor en contra de un viejo amigo, se hallaba ahora un enorme pilar que salía desde la lava ardiente hasta casi la salida del cráter del volcán. Al pie del pilar había una gran calavera de dragón completamente blanca, el calor era prácticamente insoportable, no solo para Link, incluso Malon se sentía un tanto agotada.

Link camino hacía el pilar mientras el calor le agobiaba.

-Hay ciertas cosas que nadie debería siquiera intentar obtener joven…-pronuncio una voz desde atrás de los jóvenes.

Tanto Malon como Link, voltearon a sus espaldas para alcanzar contacto visual con su interlocutor. A sus espaldas estaba un hombre joven, fornido, con lo que parecían alas de dragón, y unos ojos amarillos penetrantes como los de una serpiente. Cuando sonrió se notaron varios colmillos, y garras en las manos que empuñaban una gran espada. Sus vestiduras se componían de armadura pesada, con el símbolo del fuego en los hombros y en el pecho, sus pies estaban desprotegidos, pero tenían más la apariencia de piernas de un reptil con garras, que de un ser humano normal. Y su espada era rojiza, con el símbolo de la piedra espiritual tallada en el acero.

-El mismísimo héroe del tiempo, un placer conocerte…-dijo sonriente la criatura frente a ellos.

-Eres una especie de semidragón…

-En efecto, soy Ragnaros, señor del fuego y protector del pilar de las almas.

-Mi nombre es Link y…

-Sé muy bien quién eres y a que vienes, incluso entrego toda mi devoción a la persona que os acompaña, la majestuosa y poderosa Din…pero de una vez digo que no podrás obtener el poder del pilar a menos que me derroten…solo bajo orden de las tres diosas, podría quitarme de en medio de vuestro camino, y tan solo veo a una…

-Eres bastante insolente a pesar de jurarme lealtad…-dijo la reencarnación de la diosa, mientras miraba al semidragón.

-Os pido disculpas mi diosa, pero los protectores de los pilares son los que mantienen el equilibrio de los elementos en Hyrule y por orden de las diosas no debemos entregar su poder a absolutamente nadie, por tanto no puedo desobedecer tampoco las órdenes directas de Farore o Nayru, incluso si tu…Din, me lo pides…

-Entonces tendré que derrotarte…-pronunció Link mientras desenvainaba su espada y con gran determinación en sus ojos miraba a su oponente.

-No esperaba menos del héroe elegido por las diosas…

El semidragón se abalanzó a gran velocidad hacía Link, tomándolo del cuello mucho antes de que este reaccionara.

-Esperaba reflejos más rápidos de tu parte.

-Poder de Din…-pronuncio Malon.

Los ojos de Link brillaron en un rojo incandescente e inmediatamente le propinó una brutal patada a su atacante lanzándolo a varios metros de donde estaban. Link se recuperaba de la casi estrangulación y de las heridas en su cuello debido a las garras que lo habían tomado por el cuello.

-Esto será interesante, que tanto lograre detener a la furia del tiempo, y a todo el poder de la trifuerza?...-el semidragón se sonrió, mientras miraba a la pareja.

-Puedes propinarme del poder necesario para pelear contra esta criatura?

-Creo que sí, haré todo cuanto pueda para poder darte cuanto sea necesario.

El adversario se levanto luego de unos segundos, recuperado del fuerte golpe propinado. Su aliento lleno de fuego su espada la cual choco contra la de Link, este apenas soportando la presión que ejercía su oponente. Link esquivaba los golpes y se movía de un lugar a otro, sin ver aberturas en su atacante.

Las alas del semidragón también le servían de escudo, su piel era más fuerte que el acero de los escudos hylianos, y el poder de cada golpe hacía retroceder al héroe del tiempo.

Link salto hacia atrás y logro descansar por un momento apoyando una de sus rodillas en el suelo, y su espada clavada en la misma.

-Los otros guardianes son tan molestos como tú?

-Probablemente, pero no creo que tengas la oportunidad de conocerlos…pues de aquí no podrás salir con vida.

-Eso es lo que tú crees…-Malon se levanto desafiante en contra del semidragón y dijo.

"_En medio del volcán, en medio del fuego_

_en medio del dolor, pero es todo un juego._

_Retorcerte he de verte_

_Sin poder defenderte_

_El poder en mi engendrado_

_No podrás tu soportarlo_

_Con el poder de los cielos, de la tierra, y de lo debajo de ella_

_La furia del tiempo a de contenerte"_

En ese momento Link sintió un gran poder fluyendo dentro de sí. Sus fuerzas aumentaban y su conciencia se desvanecía. Su cuerpo se movía a voluntad de la diosa del poder, y sus habilidades habían sido aumentadas considerablemente.

Link se abalanzó en contra del dragón, y su espada atravesó una de sus alas, desgarrándola por completo. Sus golpes eran certeros y demasiado fuertes.

-Como ha de ser posible que te volvieras tan fuerte en tan poco tiempo!!!

Link no contesto, tan solo se movía atacante en contra de su enemigo.

Din sonrió

-Muere…-susurró la diosa.

Link esquivo un ataque de Ragnaros, y lo tomo del cuello, haciendo que este callera al suelo. Link tenía la mirada perdida, fría y sin vida. Con su espada, atravesó el cuello del protector del pilar ahogándolo en su propia sangre.

-Din…realmente eres…la diosa….del….poder…-diciendo esto el semidragón murió mientras Link se levantaba victorioso, con sus vestiduras salpicadas en sangre y su conciencia regresaba.

Link cayó de rodillas frente el cuerpo.

-Que…qué me hiciste?..._link miró a Malón desconcertado, totalmente agotado, y con pesadez en su alma.

-No…no lo sé…-Malon retrocedió asustada mirando la escena- Tan solo…hice lo que sentía debía hacer…no tuve control de mí…y Din aprovecho eso para utilizar tu potencial…te uso como si fueses una marioneta.

-Debes controlar tus poderes…no era necesario que este guardián muriese, y no deseo que los otros lo hagan…debe haber otra forma de conseguir los poderes de los pilares…

Link quedó cabizbajo mientras miraba el ensangrentado cuerpo de Ragnaros.

Link y Malon se levantaron al cabo de unos segundos, y se acercaron al Pilar del Fuego.

Malon tomó una pequeña piedra que estaba incrustada en el Pilar. Era un rubí en cuyo interior había un fuego negro. La espada de Link inmediatamente se modificó y se le abrió una abertura en la parte baja de la espada que calzaba perfectamente con el rubí.

-Creo que es en la espada maestra en donde se utilizará el poder de los pilares…pero el viaje apenas comienza…-dijo Link, mientras colocaba el rubí dentro de la espada.

-Estoy contigo hasta el final…

-Lo sé…y de no ser por ti, ahora no estaría con vida.

Link le sonrió a Malon.


	13. Capitulo Extra

**Este es un capitulo extra...que espero a todos les agrade...por favor dejen sus comentarios.......grax..n.n**

* * *

_**Capítulo Especial.**_

_**Detrás de Escenas**_

Un joven está sentado en una silla desplegable con una taza de café en la mano, una gran cantidad de hojas enrolladas en la otra, anteojos oscuros. Vestido con un jeans, una camiseta de un grupo de música metal, y una gorra que en su frente dice "I love Zelda games". El joven no es muy alto, pero tampoco bajo, cabello de colochos de color negro, tez morena. Apoya la mejilla en la mano donde sujeta las hojas enrolladas y observa atentamente a un grupo de personas que están en una especie de escenario.

Las personas en el escenario están en una especie de actuación.

_ -Debes controlar tus poderes…no era necesario que este guardián muriese, y no deseo que los otros lo hagan…debe haber otra forma de conseguir los poderes de los pilares…_

_Link quedó cabizbajo mientras miraba el ensangrentado cuerpo de Ragnaros._

_Link y Malon se levantaron al cabo de unos segundos, y se acercaron al Pilar del Fuego._

_Malon tomó una pequeña piedra que estaba incrustada en el Pilar. Era un rubí en cuyo interior había un fuego negro. La espada de Link inmediatamente se modificó y se le abrió una abertura en la parte baja de la espada que calzaba perfectamente con el rubí._

_-Creo que es en la espada maestra en donde se utilizará el poder de los pilares…pero el viaje apenas comienza…-dijo Link, mientras colocaba el rubí dentro de la espada._

_-Estoy contigo hasta el final…_

_-Lo sé…y de no ser por ti, ahora no estaría con vida._

_Link le sonrió a Malon._

-CORTEN!!!!....se queda…impriman…-dice el joven seguido de tomar un sorbo de la taza de café.

La gente se relaja y se comienza a estirar, mientras se empiezan a dispersar por todos lados.

-Hey..Link…ven para acá…-Dice el joven.

-Sí señor director?

-Ya te he dicho que no me tienes que llamar director…¬¬, puedes tratarme por mi nombre.

-Supongo que si, pero este fic esta bajo el nombre de un Nick…y en realidad no me agrada mucho el suyo…

-Como que no te agrada mucho mi Nick?...

-huy…no .…aquí vamos otra vez…_ -dijo la chica de rojo que se acercaba a donde se encontraba Link y el "director".

-Si no me gusta en lo absoluto…hubiese puesto tan solo un , pero no tuviste que meter un "Dark" ahí sobrando.

Una figura de negro y ojos rojos se aproximo al resto del grupo.

-Como que tienes problemas con mi nombre he Link?

-Claro, eres mi antagonista…¬¬

-Yo debería ser el protagonista de la Historia, creo que todos los lectores piensan que yo soy más fuerte, rápido, inteligente, humano y sobre todo atractivo que tu….jajajajaja

-Somos iguales idiota…¬¬, como puedes ser más atractivo que yo?...

-Me queda bien el negro, y me veo más cool con el cabello blanco –Dark Link, hablaba con un aire de superioridad, mientras se acomoda el cabello con una mano y sonríe egocéntricamente.

-Aquí van otra vez…_ - dijo el director y Malon al mismo tiempo.

-Osea, ustedes deberían dejar de pelear…-dijo una chica de cabello dorado.

-Hacer este fic con esta gente es más difícil de lo que pensé al principio…T.T

-Huy osea, don .cr, que oso con usted…osea yo casi ni he podido salir y ya me enviaron al mundo oscuro, eso no es bueno para mí cutis, además los juegos se llaman la leyenda de Zelda…osea, yo debería ser la principal…me entiendes, pero osea, yo y ellos (señalando a Dark Link, a Link y a Malon), estamos en otro nivel, osea yo aquí y ellos por aya…

-Que irritante…-_-U -todos en coro.

-Mira Zelda…no es por excluirte, pero la verdad a la mayoría de los videojugadores de "The Legend of Zelda"… no les caes muy bien…o por lo menos a los que yo conozco.

-Osea, porque?...si yo soy super cool, y soy super bella, además soy princesa, o es que todos están ciegos…o quizá deberían conseguirse un mapa y ubicarse.

-Mejor vete al bosque kokiri y piérdete…¬¬ - dijo Dark en tono sarcástico.

-Voto a favor de la moción -_- - dijo Malon.

Zelda se hizo la desentendida con los comentarios.

-Pero entonces voy a tener mayor participación en el próximo capítulo…verdad?...osea direk…te puedo decir direk cierto?

-Preferiría que no…. -_-U

-Okey, bueno direk, pero saldré más…

-Si las diosas lo permiten si…unas escenas más, tengo ciertas cosas planeadas entre tú y Link.

-QUE?!!!!!!! Gritó exaltada Malon.

-Tranquila Malon, nada comprometedor…

-Bueno…n_n

-Además lo más que pasa es que tiene la suerte de una de las otras princesas ya aparecida (y desaparecida) del fic.

-Huy osea, entonces ya está todo bien…es decir…we're all happy, isn't it?… n_n

-Esta no entiende nada verdad Dark… -.- -Link miró a Dark.

-Mejor así…Link…mejor así…aun sigo sin entender por qué la salvas todos los juegos…una y otra vez…-_-

Link tan solo alzó los hombros, y sonrió inocentemente.

Entre la gente que conversaba, aparece algunos ayudantes entre ellos, los que reparten alimentos y bebidas a los diferentes actores, y como es de suponerse al director.

-SUSHI ¡!!!....SUSHI!!!!....VENGAN A COMER QUE TODAVÍA QUEDA!!!! – grita a todo pulmón un joven con una camisa que dice "Ganon sucks".

-Hace cuantos capítulos que hicimos el sushi de zora? O_o – pregunto Malon.

-A ver…vamos por capitulo 12…mmm…eso si no me equivoco fue el capitulo….mmmm el capítulo 3…-contesto Dark.

-Capítulo 4 – corrigió el director.

-Y aun no se ha acabado? O_o –preguntó Malon con cara de asombro.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…TODO MENOS SUSHI DE ZORA!!!!!!!!!- Grita un desesperado Link, mientras queda en posición fetal en un rincón, con los ojos muy abiertos, y con su dedo pulgar entre la boca, mientras se balancea el mismo.

Todos miran a Link con asombro. O_o

-Es que Link (al que es al que más le gusta el aperitivo), no come por que tiene pesadillas con Ruto cuando come sushi de Zora. –contesto Dark en tono tranquilo.

Luego de reírse del traumado héroe del tiempo, aparece desde la oscuridad la silueta de una chica alta, de hermosa piel de un tono azulado, cabello rojizo, de pocos ropajes, y movimientos finos, delicados y elegantes. Mueve sus caderas de un lado al otro, atrayendo la atención de todos los caballeros presentes, y provocando la envidia de muchas mujeres. Su voz sensual, parece llevar en un placentero sueño a todos los que la escuchan, y sus ojos brillan, como un par de soles de verano.

Todos los presentes – O.o

Link, Dark Link, y el director, quedaron babeando mirando a la chica. El staff puso tres cubetas debajo de cada uno, para evitar que se ensucie el piso.

-Huy osea, no entiendo como les gusta a una chica tan fuera de onda, es decir, a quien le gusta una pitufo sub-desarrollada?

-Creo que es la primera vez que estoy de acuerdo contigo Zelda…ù.u –Malon se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba a los tres "idiotizados".

-Hola muchachos…n.n, como vamos con la edición de todo jefe?

Link y Dark Link se apoyaron a una pared entristecidos y con el ambiente pesado a su alrededor.

-No puede ser, el es el jefe y el puede hacer lo que quiera con la princesa del crepúsculo ToT- se dijeron como lamento los dos caballeros de gorrito.

-Jajajajaja…si…yo soy el autor y jefe todo poderoso del fic ¡!!! WAJAJAJAJA XD – el director ríe desquisiadamente con la mirada desorbitada imitando a un científico loco al random.

Midna mira con una leve sonrisa a los presentes.

-Ejem…bueno volviendo al tema…- tosio el director, para recuperar la compostura - creo que la participación tuya y de Dark Link probablemente se incrementara en la marcha.

-Huy enserio?...qué bien…- abrazando al director - pero...como no estás seguro de nuestra participación en el fic?... por qué no miras el guión?

Hecho una gelatina –Por…por…por que el guión hasta… ahorita llega…hasta…hasta… el capitulo 12….

Todos al mismo tiempo –Hasta el capítulo 12?...y el resto?

-Es que el guión es improvisado…yo invento la historia mientras escribo, se me van ocurriendo cosas, y depende de mi estado de ánimo, si lo que pasa es relativamente bueno o no, y si el capítulo es largo o no…

Todos quedan con cara de WTF.

Una gran sombra negra aparece entre los personajes.

-O.o…y este? –todos al mismo tiempo.

La sombra se pone a la luz. Y aparece un hombre grande, moreno, de cabello rojo, grandes músculos y mal encarado.

-Ganondorf?...O.o –pregunta Link algo desconcertado.

-Si…TnT… soy parte del staff…encargado de mover el escenario demasiado pesado para los simples mortales…

-Si definitivamente, este es inmortal, ha intentado gobernar tantas veces Hyrule que ya perdí la cuenta –bromea el del gorro negro.

-Es que Ganon, no tiene ningún papel protagónico, ni secundario, ni terciario, ni de reparto, ni de nada…pero me dio algo de pena, el que no participara en el fic, o por lo menos hasta lo que llevo en el guión por ahora – explica el director.

-Huy si…osea, por que el tipo no es nada cool…me entendés…osea, que oso con este tipo raptando a una preciosidad como yo…osea...ojala que se pierda en el bosque…

-Creo que acaba de cambiar de opinión…¬¬…quizá si entres en el fic Ganon… cierta persona me acaba de fastidiar con sus comentarios…¬¬

-Yuju!!!! –dice con cara de felicidad el rey Gerudo. n_n

-Link…-le dice al oído la chica de cabello rojo – por qué siempre la rescatas? -_- aun sigo sin entenderlo…

-Pues a veces me pregunto lo mismo, pero yo no hago los juegos, solo los protagonizo…-.-

-Y bien…hay que alistarse para el próximo capítulo?...y bueno, se que el fic es de acción, pero donde queda el sentimentalismo, y romanticismo…toda la parte humana del joven héroe?, también los héroes y villanos tienen necesidades de todo tipo no?...-dice con una voz realmente seductora la princesa del crepúsculo.

-He estado pensando en eso Midna…ejem…- el director se aclara la garganta luego de oir la voz de Midna- y creo que después del beso con Saria, la atracción entre Malon y Link, y el beso de Dark Link con tu ilustre persona, creo que se podría meter algo más de emotividad, por lo menos para Dark Link, que es el que tiene más problemas emocionales…

-Y psicológicos – prosiguió Link- de personalidad, bipolaridad, esquizofrenia, egocentrismo, autismo, narcisismo, locura, paranoia, rechazo social, y personal, cambios de ánimo, y duda existencial. n.n

-Nada más…¬¬

-En realidad no…eso era solo por mencionar…también eres colérico, chichoso, impaciente, odioso, incompren…

-YA…YA…!!!!!…ya todos comprendimos…¬¬ -dijo el villano algo irritado.

-Entonces vamos a tener que realizar alguna escena romántica o algo así?-pregunto "inocentemente" la chica de piel azulada.

-Quizá si Midna…aun no lo decido, pero en definitiva será con Dark Link. n.n

Cara de satisfacción de Dark, y cara de moribundo de Link.

De repente, se oyen las puertas del estudio abrirse, y la luz tan solo deja ver la lejana silueta de una persona, que corre como si de ello dependiera su vida directo hacia el héroe del tiempo. Una chica no muy alta, tampoco baja, de pecas en el rostro. Cabello entre colocho y lacio (en pocas palabras arrepentido). Viste con una camisa blanca, una corbata que le queda holgada, pantalón y saco negro, lentes, un unas tennis tipo converse.

Todos la ven pasar como un rayo y de un brinco se aferra al cuello de Link.

-LINK!!!!...LINK …LINK LINK LINK LINK…!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Me ahogo….no…puedo…respirar…..-dice el muy aturdido héroe.

Todos los presentes. O_o

-Este…disculpa señorita…-dice Dark Link, extrañado con la escena.

-DARK LINK ¡!!! DARK LINK!!! DARK LINK

La chica también toma a Dark Link por el cuello con el otro brazo, asfixiándoles casi por completo, esto mientras los rostros de héroe y villano se tornaban azul.

-QUE LINDOS ¡!!!...YO LOS QUIERO ¡!!!! .

Todos.

-Mmmm…YK…mmm…no me sirve que los mates desde ahora…

-Pero…pero…yo los quiero para navidad…. -respondio la chica con voz infantil-

-Bueno podríamos llegar a un arreglo para un especial navideño…

-Si?!!!...huy gracias mi amor…n.n

-Estas es…O_o –pregunto algo consternado Ganondorf.

-Si Ganon…esa es la novia del director obsesionada con The Legend of Zelda…-respondió Malon pacientemente.

-_-

-Pero bueno…creo que mejor todos nos vemos a descansar para empezar pronto la creación del siguiente capítulo.-dijo tranquilamente el director.

Un cuerpo grande, pero muy delgado, apareció como por arte de magia.

-Yo me opongo…deseo una mayor participación en este fic…-dijo un esqueleto viviente.

-Stalgron…ya te he dicho que suficiente hiciste con maldecir a Link, y ser el precursor de la liberación de Dark…además…ya estás muerto ¬¬

-Pero no es justo…yo quiero hacer algo más que jalar cajas y traerle a usted una taza de café T.T…y no me agrada mi trabajo asignado luego de mi desaparición.

-No se diga más…ù.u …y Yk…podrías dejar de jalarle las mejillas a Link como si él fuera de plástico?

-NO…MÍO ¡!!....-Yk vió al director con mirada asesina.

-Diosas…por favor denme algo de paciencia…-_-U

-Ayúdenme ¡!! T_T – dijeron al mismo tiempo ambos Link.-al borde de la muerte por asfixia.

A todos les aparece una gran gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Huy osea, que patéticos no?... el supuesto héroe del tiempo, y su patética sombra atrapados…huy no puedo soportar ver este escena…ya me dio un super headheck…ya me voya mi camerino, y osea, esqueleto parlante…me llevas mi almuerzo con carne de soya okey…

-Tener que obedecer a Zelda, es peor que estar maldito T_T –por favor…hago lo que sea, con tal de dejar de trabajar para Zelda!!!!

-Comprendo tu dolor Estalgron… -mencionó el director – pero en realidad es lo único en que te puedo utilizar por ahora…suficiente tengo aguantándome las constantes quejas de Ganondorf, por no entrar en escena, y más bien mover el escenario…

Estalgron salió detrás de Zelda, con un rostro decepcionado, y dos fuentes de llanto que salen de…sus ojos huecos?

-Entonces…el siguiente capítulo de que será jefe?...-interrumpio Midna con una voz bastante seductora.

O_o…hem…este…mmm…no se…

Todos caen de espalda.

-Amor…como que no sabes?- pregunta YK.

-Mmmm…en realidad improviso mientras escribo, ahí se me va ocurriendo que poner…si quiero que pase cierto evento, pero ahí veo como lo desarrollo hasta llegar al evento deseado…pero ya les había dicho que todo lo escribo en el transcurso del tiempo…así que nunca estoy seguro de cómo se desarrollara el siguiente capitulo…

Dark Link, y Link ya están morados asfixiados por el fatal abrazo de YK.

-Yk…suéltalos…no me sirve que se mueran antes de terminar el fic…

-Mmmm….bueno…pero luego me los das para navidad…si? –Yk Suelta a ambos personajes, los cuales caen al suelo casi sin aire, y medios muertos.

-Si amor…ya me lo habías dicho…-.-U

Todos sonríen levemente, excepto los caballeros tirados en el suelo.

-En fin…vamos a ver si le ponemos para sacar el próximo capítulo… así que a descansar y nos vemos mañana..si?

-Si señor!!!! ….-todos al mismo tiempo, excepto los moribundos personajes principales, quienes quedaron tirados en el suelo, inmóviles, incluso luego de que cerraron el set

* * *

**Bueno esto es todo del capítulo especial...espero que se hayan divertido tanto como yo escribiendolo..imaginando escenas divertidas...en fin, creo que ya vamos para el desenlace de la historia...es decir, pronto espero que termine, puesto que no falta mucho que desarrollar...lo que puedo adelantar, es que obviamente tendran que rescatar a Zelda..y luego de eso la batalla final que espero esten ansioso por ver...en fin, dejenme sus comentarios, para saber que les parecio y saber en que debo mejorar...muchas gracias.**


End file.
